Issei Dxd:Encontrando el amor (Issei Godslayer X Female Issei Yandere)
by Joker Black Crown
Summary: Ova que marca el final alternativo de mi Dulce droga, el torneo multiversal falta poco para que inicie y joker whitecrow pide a Godslayer que busque al ultimo miembro del equipo para completar el equipo. Ese último miembro es muy peligroso y solo Godslayer es el único que puede parar y traer al torneo. Lo logrará o moriría Una historia de romance multiversal
1. Chapter 1

**Ova :que es el amor? Parte 1**

Una oscuridad muy grande se podía ver todo a su alrededor, pronto comenzó a haber recuerdos, muchos recuerdos de una persona de cabello castaño.

Comenzando con Issei de niño, siendo feliz con sus padres para luego cambiar a un Issei al borde de morir con sus padres muertos abrasado al pequeño Issei, se encontraba dentro de un auto hecho pedazos.

Pronto se ve a un issei que tenia una expresión muerta con su Tía que la abrazaba por la espalda con una sonrisa tétrica.

El siguiente recuerdo muestra a issei de adolescente muy feliz de asistir a la academia Kuoh, donde conoció a Rias, akeno y al resto de la nobleza.

Los recuerdos en Issei en su aventura por el mundo sobrenatural, donde conocía de todos, a medida que pasaba sus aventuras, conocía muchas personas, sus amistades crecían y crecían hasta que terminar con issei muy feliz ofreciendo su corazón blanco a sus amigos.

El siguiente recuerdos se ve a issei y sus amigos contra Trihexa para luego terminar con sellar a la bestia del apocalípsi.

El siguiente, recuerdo se ve a issei viendo con confusión como todos le daban la espalda, estaba muy confundido, extendiendo su mano para atrapar a sus amigos sólo para terminar en una oscuridad donde termina en la rejas de la organización Qlipoth.

Recuerdos de torturas y donde sufrió mucha violaciones, eso le atormentaba por mucho tiempo hasta su final donde muere, solo para que aparezca una niña de cabello negro y sus alas de ángel para luego revivir a issei.

El siguiente muestra a la Niña dando una galleta a issei que estaba llorando, donde issei desarrolla una enferma obsesión, el otro recuerdo muestra a issei matando a los padres de la niña y incendia la casa para luego secuestrar a la niña.

Los recuerdos paso de issei criando con felicidad a la niña de nombre Shio, la cuidaba, la mimaba mucho, se reía con ella, era la felicidad que issei había buscando por mucho tiempo pero esa felicidad oculta una montaña de cadáveres que issei cometió para preservar a Shio a su lado.

Sus siguiente recuerdos ahora muestra a Issei conociendo a Joker vita...seguido con conocer a Kuroumaru para luego terminar con encontrarse por primera vez a Asahi.

los siguientes recuerdo pasaba a issei intentando asesinar a un cansado Asahi sólo para detenerse mientra Shio huía de casa. Luego un grupo de miembros de Qlippoth rodeaba a la niña que al final se transformó en ángel para luchar contra el grupo.

Pronto el grupo es sorprendido por issei que mata sin piedad a los 2 para luego ver al otro que intento atacar sólo para dar a Shio por error.

Issei enloquecido, se transforma en dragón humanoide y sin piedad, mata a los 2 para luego terminar con acabar con todo Qlipoth.

El recuerdo enfoca en Shio que sonría de forma sanguinaria mientra tortura sin piedad a la ángel para luego declar con exterminar con toda la humanidad.

Los recuerdo son issei siendo confesado por Kuroumaru donde terminar con encontrarse con su Tía y al final un issei que abandona a Kuroumaru que lloraba.

Esa tristeza termina con issei encontrando de nuevo con Kuroumaru donde ella revela todo sus sentimientos y al final donde issei muestra una verdadera sonrisa y acepta ir a la cita.

Los siguientes con los siguientes, la cita de issei con Kuroumaru, issei y Kuroumaru riéndose como nunca, para luego terminar con Kuroumaru encontrar a issei que estaba con Shio.

Kuroumaru intentando con esfuerzo apea razonar a un issei impasible que dejará todo atrás sólo para terminar con issei intentando matar a Kuroumaru sólo para que Asahi la salve clavando el cuchillo en su cabello.

Pronto unas series de recuerdos muestra a un dragón negro destruyendo todo tokyo, ciudades, personas, siendo asesinadas por los relámpagos que producía el dragón, Asahi que salvó a Kuroumaru y a Shio, no lograron salvarse del ataque ya que término con Shio y Asahi sobreviviendo y Kuroumaru muerta.

Pronto aparece Ddraig y lucha a lado de Asahi para detener al dragón negro para luego terminar con vencerlo y terminar con issei enfrente de Rias y su séquito junto con el resto del equipo de recuperación.

Irina tratando de convencer a issei de parar sólo para ser asesinada por issei enfrente de todos y terminar con inyectarse con una jeringa haciendo que iseei se transforme en un monstruo humanoide color gris metálico con un brazo espada unido a su brazo enfrente de Asahi.

Después de mucha pelea, termina con issei sin brazo y al borde de morir, solo para ver a Asahi a punto terminarlo sólo para que Shio interfiera sólo para que Ophis le atraviesa una lanza contra Shio matandola por error.

Al final ve a issei con incredulidad mirando el cadáver de Shio sólo para que enloquecer y llorar mientra su espalda surge múltiples tentáculos negros y rojos que matan a todos hasta envolver por completos.

Pronto el recuerdo termina con issei fememina sin brazo mirando con una mirada muerta la destruida ciudad de Tokyo.

Con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos, ella no se movía.

Pronto una sombra cernía, ella con una expresión de odio miro a una persona sospechosa, era Joker whitecrow.

Al parecer esa persona extendía su mano contra ella.

 ** **Fin del recuerdo****

 ** **Actualidad****

Un portal se abría entre los tronos de los creadores, saliendo, se podía ver a Joker whitecrow muy herido, su manto destruido y una máscara rota revelando su rostro, tenia cabello negro y ojos rojos con pupilas en forma de triángulo invertido color negro.

El camino hasta sentarse al trono que tenia el numero romano 8, se quitó la máscara rota y suspiro de forma triste.

-...veo que las cosas no salieron bien, verdad?..-decía una voz preocupada.

-...si, kurimuzon...acepte que era una buena idea, pero...no lo tomaron muy bien cómo digamos...-decía Joker whitecrow a su colega creador.

-...increíble, su creación te dejo así...-decía preocupado su amigo.

-...je je je sufrió mucho, lo menos que podía hacer, era no resistirme, así que deje que me atacará...después de un 1 año sola en esa ciudad destruida, sigue teniendo demasiado odio...-decía Joker.

-...(suspiro)...que problemático, falta poco para que comience el torneo multiversal, todos nuestros colegas tiene sus respectivos equipos completo, te falta un miembro para que complete tu equipo para el torneo...-decía Kurimuzon.

-...si, será difícil convencerlo de que se unan al torneo, incluso le prometí que haría su vida fuera como ante...-decía Joker.

-...bueno, tengo que irme, Yami ya esta esclavizando a los umpalumpas y los pitufos, incluso lo Está obligando a luchar entre ellos en una batalla a muerte con cuchillo...-decía Kurimuzon mientra abre una brecha para luego irse.

Joker pronto se sentó al trono y pensó en lo que debería hacer.

-...no tengo muchos issei de mi universo que pueda ocupar el puesto,...aunque ya se lo que ella busca, un amor sincero y honesto, se como lo daré para que se unan, ser un creador tiene sus ventajas...-decía con una sonrisa maliciosa Joker mientras de regenera sus heridas y restaura su ropa hasta quedar como nuevo.

-...es hora de hacer la visitar a mi creación...-decía Joker abriendo la brecha donde mostraba el kuoh llenos de issei, ahí hay un issei comenzó pizza en la pizzeria rizevim.

 ** **Kuoh falsa (palacio del multiverso)****

Se podía ver a issei junto con Mio saliendo de la pizzeria, Mio se encontraba satisfecha. Después de un buen entrenamiento con issei y tener un merecido descanso comiendo pizza en esta pizzeria.

-... (suspiro)...que delicia, me siento llena...-decía Mio tocando su panza.

-...si, comiste mucha pizza, me sorprende que tenga un gran apetito...-decía issei Godslayer.

-...je je je...no podía evitarlo, las pizzas son muy deliciosa...-decía Mio.

-...ya que, aún estoy sorprendido de todo esto...universos alternos, versiones de mi y más que eso, un Rizevim gay que maneja una pizzeria junto con su amante de lucifudge...cada vez se pone más y más raros las cosas...-decía Godslayer mientra fuma un cigarrillo.

-...vamos issei, de seguro no están tan malo, hay mucho issei divertido y graciosos, también cosas nuevas con conocer...-decía Mio.

-...desearía poder decir lo mismo, pero ya vi suficiente, en especial con los traicionados...no se como sentirme con respecto a ellos...-decía Godslayer con seriedad.

-...se que te sentí muy incómodo, pero recuerda que yo te amo sin importar lo que eres, siempre será mi issei...-decía Mio con determinación.

issei sólo podía expulsar el humo de su cigarrillo y miró a Mio para luego sonreír.

-...je je me hace feliz escucharte, yo también te amo...-decía Issei mientra Mio abrazaba su brazo mjölnir con cariño.

-...oye issei, todavía hay noticia acerca de un ultimo miembro del equipo, creo que el creador de nuestro universo dijo que sería una versión tuya de otro mundo...-decía Mio con curiosidad.

-...si, si es así, solo espero que mi versión alterna no sea alguien peligroso, ya que vi suficiente con los traicionados...no quiero que les pase algo ustedes...-decía Issei.

-...oh que dulce, espero no interrumpir ese hermoso momento..,-decía una voz que asustó a los 2.

Mio salta asustada mientra issei retrocede ligeramente mientra saca Donner y Fegefeuer.

-...que demonio...-exclama Issei mirando con irritación a Joker que estaba parado enfrente de los 2.

-...je je je je parecen muy enojado...es bueno verte I-GS...veo que esta en un momento muy romántico...-decía Joker con una voz paternal.

-...pudrete...-decía enojado Issei mientra Mio se acerca.

-...hola señor creador...es una sorpresa verte por ahí...-decía Mio alegre.

-...un gusto señorita Amasaki, veo que se están adaptando muy bien en el palacio multiversal...-decía Joker.

-...si, tiene de todos...-decía Mio.

-...ja ja ja fue hecho para todas sus necesidades...-decía Joker.

-...en serio me gustaría que pudiéramos continuar con esa agradable charla, pero el hecho de un creador, este aquí enfrente de nosotros, seguro viene a pedir algo importante, verdad...-decía Godslayer con ligero sarcasmo ya que no le causaba gracia ser parte de un equipo liderado por un "dios" creador como Joker.

-...Issei, más respeto por favor, no queremos hacerlo enojar...-regañaba Mio.

-...no, no, descuida, esta justificado lo que dijo, como era de esperar de I-GS. Siempre tan atento...si de hecho, te venía a pedir un gran favor...-decía Joker.

-...que es?..-decía Mio curiosa, Issei sentía un mal presentimiento.

-...bueno, acerca del último miembro del equipo del universo 8...necesito que I-GS, lo traiga...-decía Joker.

-...En serio, que bien...quien es...-decía Mio curiosa.

-...lo siento, pero es confidencial, solo necesito hablar en privado con I-GS...espero que no sea un problema...-decía Joker.

-...entiendo, bueno Issei, me voy, tengo que ver a Papá...-decía Mio mientra se va dejando a godslayer con su creador.

-...que tan importante es mi versión alterna como para que sea confidencial...-interrogó Godslayer con sospecha.

-...tu mismo lo verá cuando vaya ahí, solo quiero tenga cuidado, no es muy amigable...-decía Joker.

-...me niego, no perderé tiempo con esto...adios...-decía Godslayer.

-...si no me ayuda, te haré volver a su personalidad anterior, la de un pervertido...-decía Joker haciendo detener a Issei godslayer.

-...maldito hijo de... (respiro)...bien, solo tengo que traerlo no?...-decía Godslayer con enojo.

-...correcto, buena suerte allá...-decía Joker abriendo una brecha donde mostraba una ciudad en ruinas.

Issei sólo podía ponerse serio, pronto camino al portal, se iba a adentrar a un universo alterno y solo podía no haber problema ahí.

 ** **universo de Issei mi dulce droga****

En la cima de un edificio viejo, se podía ver una chica de vestimenta negra estilo millar, cabello castaño y ojos ámbar muerto, su mejillas cubierto de sangre secas, ella miro una brecha abrir al cielo.

-...ese sujeto otra vez...mis hijos...destruyelo, sin piedad...-decía la chica mientra unos grupos de monstruos bípedos color rojos rugía para obedecer a su creadora.

Ella con frialdad mirando el atardecer, ella saco de su cuello un viejo collar de perro con un relicario donde tenía una foto de Shio.

Ella lo puso en su pecho mientra lloraba en sollozos.

Un año de su muerte y aun seguía extrañando a ella.

-...Shio-chan...la extraño...-lloraba la castaña.

 ** **Fin del ova****

 ** **La apariencia de Female Yandere es de Miyami hotaka de Duo absolute.****


	2. Chapter 2

**Ova : que es el amor? (Segunda parte)**

 **Universo de mi dulce droga**

 **Tokyo**

Tokio, la ajetreada capital de Japón, mezcla lo ultramoderno y lo tradicional, desde los rascacielos iluminados con neones hasta los templos históricos.

El opulento santuario Shinto Meiji es conocido por su puerta altísima y los bosques circundantes. El Palacio Imperial se ubica en medio de grandes jardines públicos. Los distintos museos de la ciudad ofrecen exhibiciones que van desde el arte clásico (en el Museo Nacional de Tokio) hasta un teatro kabuki reconstruido (en el Museo Edo-Tokyo).

Con una población que supera los 13 millones de habitantes, se subdivide en 23 barrios (区 -ku); 26 ciudades (市 -shi); un distrito (郡 -gun) subdividido en tres pueblos (町 -chō o -machi) y una villa (村 -son o -mura); y cuatro subprefecturas (支庁 -shichō) subdivididas en dos pueblos y siete villas, que representan a varias pequeñas islas al sur de Honshu que se extienden más allá de 1800 km de Shinjuku, capital de la metrópoli y sede de la gobernación.

El centro de Tokio, con sus 23 barrios, ocupa un tercio de la metrópoli, con una población cercana a los 13,23 millones de habitantes; esta área es lo que se conoce internacionalmente como la ciudad de Tokio. En su área metropolitana viven más de 37 millones de habitantes, lo que la convierte en la mayor aglomeración urbana del mundo.

Ahora es reducido a una ciudad apocalíptica, todo a su alrededor destruido con aves carroñera volando alrededor del cielo. Rascacielos en ruinas, cráteres por todos lados.

También un gigantesco cadáver de un dragón negro en el centro. También había criaturas bípedos saltando de techo a techos.

un años atrás, un gran dragón negro había llegado de la nada causando terror y pánico en tokyo, lo último que supo fue que ese dragón destruyó todo a su paso Hasta destruirlo todo.

No sólo eso, saliendo del dragón, era múltiples criaturas grotescas que atacaron y destruyen los pocos lugares mientra masacra a los humanos.

Desde entonces, con la muerte del dragón y la explosión de tentáculos que destruyó todo Japón hasta quedar en ruinas, desde ese día la llamo la masacre de Japón.

Desde entonces, todo fueron puesto en cuarentena para evitar que la destrucción fuera alta en otros lugares.

Ahora se puede enfocar como una gran brecha se abre revelando a Godslayer que caía al aire libre con incredulidad, había esperado que la brecha lo llevaría a un lugar seguro pero no así.

-...demonio, dios de pacotilla...tenia que ser así!...-pensaba issei mirando la ciudad destruidas mientra caía en picada.

Chasqueando los dientes, Issei surgió un par de alas, de dragón y murciélago para planear, cuando llegó muy cerca, guardo sus alas mientra caía al suelo, al aterrizar sus pies al suelo, creando un cráter y levantando mucho polvo de humo.

Saliendo del humo del impacto, Issei llegó a ver todo a su alrededor.

-...donde demonio estoy actualmente...me parece familiar...-murmuró Issei mientra camina por las desoladas ciudad.

De repente se escuchó el sonido de una llamada, Godslayer saco su celular y se colocó en su oído.

-...hola...-decía Godslayer.

-...veo que sobreviviste a la caída...lo siento por eso...-decía Joker con algo de pena.

-...te crees gracioso, no estoy de humor para tus bromas de mierdas...-decía Irritado Godslayer.

-...cielo, con esa boca besa a tu esposa...debería tratar de tomar clase de manejo de la ira, eso te hará sentir mejor...-decía Joker con broma.

-...esta comenzando a hacerme enfadar, más de lo que ya estoy...en que demonio estaba pensando en abrir una brecha en el cielo, no podía hacerlo como siempre lo hacen ustedes...-decía Godslayer caminando por la calles mientras mantenía su celular pegado en la oreja.

-...eso, me olvide como poner las coordenadas, pero porque te molesta tanto, eres inmortal, una caída como esta no te matará tan fácilmente...-decía Joker.

-...mejor no habló más de esto...solo dime donde estoy, me hace familiar ese lugar...-decía Godslayer.

-...bueno, según la ubicación que te envié, actualmente está en Tokio, bueno, lo que solía ser ante de la masacre de Japón...esta en el centro donde inicio todo hace un año...-decía Joker haciendo que issei diera un suspiro.

-...mira este lugar, parece hubo una guerra...-decía Godslayer mirando el estado lamentable de la ciudad.

-...si, toda esa destrucción que ves, la causó tu versión alterna...-decía Joker haciendo que Issei frunciera el ceño.

-...por favor, dime que no un psicópata genocidio o peor?...-decía Godslayer tapándose el rostro, no quería imaginar quien es su versión alterna.

-...no, es que eso paso por culpa de las facciones, ellos mismo se lo buscaron...solo ten cuidado...-decía Joker.

Pronto se escuchó unos gruñidos. Issei miro en tejado de un edificio, 3 criaturas muy grotesca sacado de una película de resident Evil.

Las 3 criaturas al ver a Godslayer, rugieron mientras salta hasta aterrizar en grupos enfrente de Godslayer, los 3 gruñendo.

Issei estaba con el ceño fruncido. Mientra saca su pistola Donner.

-...que demonio...-murmuró Issei mientra se rueda al suelo para esquivar un ataque de zarpazo.

-...te encontraste con un hijo bastardo...son criatura muy feroces que tiene como principal objetivo proteger al castillo, debes tener cuidado, ellos luchan en manadas y sin bueno para acabar con enemigos más fuertes...-decía joker en el celular mientra Issei retrocede mientras dispara contra ellos.

-...Lastima que ese enemigo es alguien que se jodio todo un panteón nórdico..-decía irritado Godslayer mientra detiene el ataque de zarpazo con su brazo .

-...tengo que colgar, no puedo pelear y hablar al mismo tiempo, te llamare cuando las cosas se calme...-decía Godslayer mientra cuelga su celular.

Pronto Godslayer patea al pecho de la criatura haciéndola retroceder.

Pronto 2 criaturas alrededor de Godslayer saltaron con la intención de matar a su objetivo.

Godslayer sonrió mientra saca de su funda otra pistola, un revolver negro impregnado con fuego negro del purgatorio llamado Fegefeuer...

Con maestría, disparo ****Donner**** y ****Fegefeuer**** sobre esos 2 monstruos matándolo fácilmente.

-...gracia a mis nuevas y mejoradas ****Donner**** y ****Fegefeuer**** , son más letales...ni siquiera tengo que ponerme serio con ustedes como enemigos...-decía Godslayer con una sonrisa sanguinaria.

El ultimo monstruo sólo podía gruñir mientra se prepara para luchar, Godslayer vio como una señal de desafío, guardo su Fegefeuer en su funda y preparó para la lucha.

Pronto el monstruo se lanza contra Godslayer haciendo que el albino haga lo mismo pronto la criatura salta mientra prepara su brazo para lanzar un zarpazo pero Godslayer lo vio venir.

Con rapidez, se desliza al suelo mientra mira la criatura encima suyo, con rapidez, Godslayer le disparó 3 veces con Donner sobre el estomago del monstruo haciendo que el caiga la suelo.

Usando su brazo prótesis para agarrar el concreto para detenerse y levantarse, Godslayer miro a la criatura que se levanta.

-...eres resistente...eso te hace el líder...-decía Godslayer mientra se acerca con calma, el monstruo se para con sus 2 pies y con ferocidad, intenta lanzar una lluvia de zarpazos contra Godslayer, pero el albino esquivaba con calma, para luego levantar su brazo Mjölnir para detener un poderoso zarpazo.

Godslayer no se inmuta por eso, rápidamente apunta Donner a las rodillas de la criatura para hacerla poner de rodillas, Godslayer lo agarra con una llave de candado sobre la cabeza de la criatura con su brazo Mjölnir mientra coloca la punta del cañón Donner en su cabeza

Un disparo sonó y el monstruo cae muerto con un agujero de bala en su cabeza.

Godslayer retrocede mientra mira los cadáveres que había, eran grotesco en apariencias.

Pronto el celular sonó, Godslayer rápidamente lo atiende.

-...hola, esta bien por ahí...-decía Joker.

-...estoy bien como siempre, ya me hice cargo de ellos...-decía Godslayer mirando a los cadáveres de esos monstruos.

-...je je que bueno, solo tenga cuidado, hay más de ellos vagando por ahí...-decía si dios creador.

-...de donde habrá venido esos monstruos, ni siquiera son humanos o de otras razas...-decía Godslayer mientra pica el cadáver con el cañón del arma donner.

-...bueno, ves el gigantesco cadáver de dragón negro que ves por el centro de la ciudad...-decía Joker.

-...si, lo vi durante mi caída...-decía Godslayer enfocando al cadáver gigante por ahí lejos.

-...ese dragón era como un capullo para tu versión alterna al perder el control de sus emociones, cuando Ddraig y un humano lucharon contra el dragón para luego terminar con su muerte, su enorme cuerpo es usado como un especie de nido donde crea esas criaturas que tu ves, tu versión alterna puede controlarlo a voluntad grandes cantidades de ellos...Así que ten cuidado, deben haber un millón o más por ahí...-decía Joker whitecrow.

-...genial, esa ciudad está infectado de ellos...(suspiro)...tendré que tener cuidado para no llamar la atención...voy a cortar, te llamare cuando encuentre a mi versión alterna...-decía Godslayer mientra cuelga su celular mientra comienza a caminar por la ciudad tranquilamente.

Mientra tanto en un especie de castillo que es un apartamento algo viejo, con monstruos como guardias, adentro se podía ver un cuarto oscuro, una chica de cabello castaña estaba en posición fetal mientras unos monstruos ronronea con cariño.

La chica todavía seguía abrazando el relicario, ella estaba muy triste y cansada de todo esto.

La chica al escuchar el chillido de esa criatura, ella se reincorpora para luego acariciar la cabeza del monstruo consiguiendo que ese monstruo ronronea feliz.

Pronto dejo de acariciar ya que se agarro su cabeza con su mano, sentía que unos de sus "hijos" había muerto, llegó a ver un albino con un parche y un brazo prótesis junto con una pistola.

Ella frunció el ceño mientra se levanta, iba a hacer cargo de esto por su cuenta.

-...debí saber que mandaría a su perro faldero por mi, seria mala idea mandar más de mis hijos contra el, tendré que hacerlo por mi misma...-decía la chica mientra abre la puerta hasta llegar al balcón.

Lentamente su cuerpo sufría una transformación, ahora era una figura humanoide color gris con un brazo hacha y un par de alas metálicos.

Las criaturas comenzaron a levantarse al ver a su creadora prepararse para la pelea.

Pronto ella vuela al aire y vuela por la ciudad con las criaturas saltando de tejados en tejados.

 ** **En un universo desconocido****

Podemos ver en una especie de fortaleza llenas de issei, todo ellos estaban ocupados en sus propios asuntos.

En el lugar donde hay un trono se podía ver 4 issei un sujeto parecido a un issei pero con tentáculos en su espalda.

-...Bien, Invictus, Lux, tengo una orden y espero que ustedes puedan hacerlo...-decía Xenger que tenia el ceño fruncido.

-...que necesita jefe...-decía alegremente un issei que tenia una sonrisa de frialdad.

-...-no decía nada Invictus, era un issei manduro de 38 años, tenia una expresión de seriedad.

-...quiero que reclute a una versión alterna de nosotros, ella es especial para nuestro amigo viciousness...-decía Xenger mostrando a los 2 una brecha de una chica rodeados de monstruos grotescos.

-...vaya vaya, que hermosa, siento que me enamore...-decía sonrojado Lux sólo para fuera estrangulado por un tentáculo hecho de alquitrán.

-...ella es mía, tocala y yo mismo te torturare hasta matarte, solo traigala para mi...-exclama furioso viciousness haciendo que Lux se quede sin aires.

-...(suspiro)...viciousness...suéltalo, recuerda que necesitamos aliados poderosos para eliminar a los creadores y los issei traidores...-decía cansado Xenger haciendo que viciousness lo suelte.

-... (respiro)...diablo hermano, solo decía en broma, no pensé que te enamoré de ella...-decía Luz acariciando su garganta.

-...je je je si, "amor" es que siento por ella, ella emite sentimiento negativos a un nivel muy alto que supera a todos los issei presentes, jugoso sentimiento negativos muy crudos, apetecible y verla sufriendo me hace acelerar mi corazón, ella es la única que necesito para poder cosechar sentimientos negativos...-decía viciousness con una sonrisa cruel.

Invictus se mantenía callado mientra Lux se levanta.

-...ya que...no los vamos a fallar...-decía tranquilo Invictus.

-...eso espero, necesitamos muchos sentimiento negativos para fortalecer a viciousness para el siguiente fase del plan...no me fallen o se enfrentará las consecuencias.-decía Xenger.

Los 2 asentía mientras abandona el lugar, iban a completar la misión para no defraudar a ellos.

 ** **Fin del Ova****


	3. Chapter 3

**Ova 3 : desmadre total**

 **Bar Heaven and hell**

Dentro era oscuro y solitario, se encontraba pocos clientes que era atendido por el dueño del bar, un issei de otro mundo, y al parecer estaba sirviendo a sus versiones alternas, eran 5 versiones suyas.

Godslayer, yami (verdadero Issei), Yandere (de mi dulce droga), Estarossa sparda (renacimiento de nephilin) y issei peluche.

Los 5 estaban sentado en la mesa. Ellos estaban en un momento realmente incómodo mientra el barman sólo podía suspirar mientra limpiaba su copa.

-... (suspiro)...al menos no está destruyendo esta vez...-murmuraba issei barman.

Los 5 sólo podían desviar las miradas, ya era extraño todo eso, no todo los días tenían la oportunidad de conocer a otras versiones alterna de diferentes mundos, otros tenían curiosidad y otros prefirió no saber nada.

Ahora mismo ya sabia porque no, era realmente triste y deprimente al ver a los issei traicionados que todavía sigue sufriendo en sus respectivos mundos. hubo pocos que fueron Buenos y amables y otros se volvieron despiadado y crueles sin posibilidades de redimirse.

El ejemplo sería Yandere, ya que el no sólo fue abandonado por las personas que más confiaba, si no que fue capturado por sus enemigos y que fue torturados y violados hasta la muerte. Más tarde se convierte en un psicópata asesino y secuestrador.

También está Estarossa Sparda, el era un issei que fue traicionado por las facciones, fue brutalmente torturados hasta el punto de casi volverse loco, lo último que supo es que se vengo de ellos y que torturó a los que le hicieron daños.

Yami fue traicionado y que es un usuario de Yin, uso su verdadero poder para vengar a las facciones y a las chicas de su antiguo harem pero no podía hacer mucho debido a que hikari siempre se metía en su camino.

Godslayer a pesar de haber sido traicionado por su antiguo Harem, realmente no le importaba, es mas, prefirió no perder tiempo con su harem, tenia una familia que cuidar.

Issei peluche, bueno, siendo un peluche con el alma de Issei, no podía hacer mucho, lo único que podía hacer, era ser un juguete sexual para su harem de forma literal.

La mesa estaba en un silencio, Godslayer saco un cigarrillo y un encendedor sólo para mirar al barman que señala un letrero a su lado.

Prohibido fumar

Barman

Con un suspiro irritante, Godslayer guardo el cigarrillo y su encendedor.

-...(suspiro irritante) realmente apesta todo esto, siento que no debí aceptar participar en este torneo...-murmuraba Godslayer.

-...vamos no es tan malo, bueno hay cosas mala pero también tienes tus lados buenos...-decía Issei peluche que se encontraba sentado en el hombro de Estarossa sparda.

-...como que...-decía Yami con una expresión desinteresado.

-...como esto, realmente sería una oportunidad de que nosotros podamos llevarnos bien, no lo creen...-decía Issei peluche.

el resto se mantenían en silencio, realmente era extraño empezar a socializarse pero que más daba, no tenían nada mejor que hacer.

Yandere estaba ignorando a todos, ya que se encontraba limpiando su cuchillo que tenía mancha de sangre seca en el filo mientra tararear una canción.

Godslayer suspiro mientras se dirige al barman.

-...que vas a pedir...-decía Issei barman..

-...queremos los de siempre por favor...-decía Godslayer con calma.

-...estará listo...-decía el barman mientra recibía el dinero de Godslayer.

Godslayer se acercó a la mesa y se sentó con el resto.

-...bien que piensa de nuestras versiones y las de las chicas...-preguntaba Issei peluche tratando de iniciar una conversación.

-...interesante, si realmente me importará...-decía de forma cortante Yami.

-...para mi fue estúpidos conocer a ellos, en especial a aquellos que dicen tener apellido Sparda, son realmente molesto...-dijo Estarossa refiriendo a Issei sparda y rito sparda.

-...para serte franco, realmente no me interesa lo que pienso de ellos, solo entré al torneo porque mi mujer quería entrar para luchar con guerreros fuertes...-decía Godslayer.

-...mmm, entré al torneo porque Hikari me dijo que encontraría algo interesante, además me desquitaria con mis versiones alterna y con las otras gremory...-dijo Yami.

-...bueno yo entre porque fui seleccionado como comentarista y hasta ahora siento que estoy haciendo un buen trabajo, y tu Estarossa...-dijo el peluche.

-...no es de tu incumbencia...entre al torneo nada mas...-decía con frialdad Estarossa, parecían que no quería hablar de más.

-...je je lo siento...-decía el peluche.

-...y tu Yandere, hasta ahora no dijiste una palabra, dime para que entraste al torneo...-decía Yami con curiosidad.

-...un castillo...-decía Yandere.

-...un castillo?..-decía Yami.

-...si, quiero darle un castillo a Shio-chan, quiero darle para que sea feliz...-decía Yandere.

-...que buena intención tienes, me invitaría a jugar ese castillo...-dijo el peluche.

-...si, siempre y cuando sea el juguete de Shio-chan, no tengo ningún problema...-dijo Yandere de forma amable.

-...sabes algo, creo que tienes un serio problema...-dijo Yami atrayendo la atención de todos en la mesa.

-...porque lo dices?..-dijo Yandere confundido

-...no se, será porque estas mal de la cabeza?..-dijo Yami con el ceño fruncido.

-...tengo algo malo en mi cabeza?...-dijo Yandere confundido.

-... (suspiro)...solo ignoralo Otro Yo, no tiene nada de malo...-dijo Godslayer con un suspiro cansado.

-...como quiera...-decía Yandere.

-...escuchen, todos ustedes ya saben lo que el tuvo que pasar, la verdad estoy realmente sorprendido de que el no esté matando ahora mismo a todo el mundo aquí en el multiverso...-dijo Godslayer, el resto tenía que estar de acuerdo con lo que dijo Godslayer.

-...es bueno escuchar eso...-dijo el Peluche, pronto el barman trae unas cervezas junto con una caja de pizza extra grande.

-...Aquí tiene servido su cena...-dijo barman mientra se retira.

Estarossa comenzó con abrir la tapa de la caja, al abrirlo su nariz captó un aroma irresistible a queso derretido, su sonrisa era pequeña pero sus ojos podría ver la felicidad genuina.

El resto comenzaron a sacar sus rebanadas de pizza y comenzaron a disfrutar, el barman sólo podía sonreír ligeramente al ver como sus clientes disfrutaban su cena.

-...no hay duda, lo hiciste bien...-dijo el issei barman a su cocinera que recién fue contratada, ahí podía ver a kaya usando uniforme de cocinero italiano con un bigote italiano falso.

-...que puedo decir, Bon Appetit...-decía Kaya con una sonrisa traviesa mientra sacaban una vídeo cámara.

-...hola youtuber y lectores, Soy Kaya y esto es Jackass versión multiverso...-decía Kaya mirándose en la cámara con una hermosa sonrisa traviesa para luego grabar a los issei que cenaban.

 **Con los issei.**

Los 5 estaban disfrutando mucho su cena aunque los 4 miraban a el peluche comer su cena, se preguntaban como siendo un peluche, podía comer.

Mejor prefirió no preguntar nada al respecto.

-...esta pizza es una delicia..,-decía El peluche.

-...si, en eso tiene razón...-decía Yami con una pequeña sonrisa mientra disfruta su cena.

-...ahora veo porque Dante ama las pizzas...son rico.,.-decía Estorossa comiendo su propia rebanada.

Yandere estaba en silencio comiendo su cena, mientra Godslayer comía una rebanada y un jarra de cerveza.

-...mientra estamos comiendo, que tal hablamos de nuestras parejas...no creen con son linda...-decía el Peluche mientra usa sus 2 manitas para beber la jarra de cerveza.

-...mas que linda, es hermosa y inocente, Mi Mio es la chica más hermosa y inocente que eh tenido la felicidad de conocerla, incluso su sate sate sate es música para mis oídos...-decía Godslayer con cariño sobre su amor.

-...oye tu mujer me robó mi Sate sate sate...-decía enojado Estarossa sólo para que Yami colocará su mano en su hombro.

-...cielo grandulón...estamos cenando, no es necesario haber pelea, no queremos mucho problemas con el Barman debido al desastre anterior con los otros issei...-dijo Yami con calma haciendo que Estarossa suspire un poco irritado.

-...Bien...-decía Estarossa mientra come su pizza.

-...aunque en algo te equivoca, Slayer-san...no existe ninguna chica más hermosa que Hikari, claro, puede ser molesta como una ardilla rabiosa, pero es linda a su manera...-dijo Yami.

-...Uh, quiere poner a prueba...-decía Godslayer.

Yami pronto enfocó su mirada en Estarossa que seguía bebiendo su cerveza.

-...oye grandulon, para ser alguien así de frío, como cierta persona, de seguro debes tener a alguien a quien amas en realidad...-decía Yami, Estarossa fruncia el ceño, no podía evitar recordar con cierto cariño a a Ingvild.

-...no realmente, solo vivo para vengarme de aquellos que me jodieron, no tengo por que preocuparme por algo tan absurdo como el amor, cuando en realidad el amor fue lo que me mató...-dijo Estarossa consiguiendo un suspiro decepcionado de Yami.

El peluche aprovechó su turno para hablar, eso atrajo la atención de todos.

-...bueno, Gabriel y Rias son linda a su manera...-decía El peluche sólo para ver que todos con la excepción de Yandere tenían una expresión agria al escuchar la mención de Rias.

-...esta seguro que ella no te lavó el cerebro...-dijo Yami con seriedad.

-...Que! ?...-decía el peluche con una expresión sorprendida.

-...estoy acuerdo de Yami, todos nuestros problemas comenzó con una sonrisa de Gremory...-dijo Godslayer.

Tanto Yami como estarossa y Godslayer imaginaron la sonrisa de sus respectivas Rias en sus mundos.

-...si, esa maldita sonrisa, fue la que nos jodio a todos...-decía Estarossa y Yami al mismo tiempo con una expresión de disgusto.

Pronto una tensión deprimente envolvió esa mesa, hasta que Yandere hablo.

-...sabes, mira, no es linda Shio-chan...-dijo Yandere mostrando a los issei su billetera llena de fotos de el y Shio.

Los issei miraban la fotos de Yandere con expresión inexpresiva.

-...esa foto es de Shio-chan comiendo su rico pudin, esa foto muestra a Shio-chan con su pijama de panda y esa foto es Shio-chan tratando de imitar a su personaje favorito haciendo el kame hame ha de dbz...-dijo Yandere con una expresión alegre.

-...sip, es totalmente adorable, me vas a dar diabetes...-decía el peluche sentándose en el hombro de Yandere.

-...(lástima que no te das cuenta que te ven como a un perro...)...-decía Estarossa ya que también había visto los recuerdos de Yandere al visitar su universo.

Pronto los 5 comenzaron a sentirse raros, los 5 dejaron de comer y beber.

-...chicos, acaso no siente algo raros...me siento...-decía el peluche un poco mareado.

-...me duele la cabeza...-decía irritado Yami.

-...no eres el único...a mi me pasa lo mismo...-decía Estarossa agarrando su cabeza con su mano.

-...joder, gira mucho...-decía Godslayer.

Prontos sus cuerpos emitía mucho vapor como si estuviera hirviendo, ellos pronto se cayeron de la mesa, eso alarmó al barman y se acercó al teléfono para pedir una ambulancia.

Pero se detiene al ver como se levantan con dificultad, el barman abrió los ojos y la boca en shock al ver los 5 con apariencias totalmente diferentes.

-...maldición, que nos paso...-dijo una voz femenina de cabello plateado y ojos rojos, usaba la vestimenta de estarossa y destacaba por sus enormes pecho.

-...es una broma...mi voz es femenina...-decía una chica de cabello negro, usaba la misma vestimenta de Yami.

-...chicos, me siento raros, algo me falta abajo...-decía una muñeca de cabello castaño hasta que se miro el reflejo de la jarra.

-...joder nooooo, soy una barbie!...-exclama se terror el peluche.

-...oh por favor, ya me estoy cansadome de esta mierda...-decía Godslayer en su forma femenina con Yandere-chan.

Prontos los issei se miraron el uno por el otro, estarossa estaba enojada mientra se tocaba su pecho.

-...porque mierda la tengo grandes...es ridículo...-murmuraba con enojo la sparda vengativa.

-...crees que es malo esto, si alguien me ves así, incluso si hikari me ve, no dejará de molestarte con su risa.

-...no tengo pene, no tengo a mi junior...-decía en pánico la muñeca.

-...lo malo de esto, es que ya estoy acostumbrado a que me cambie el género...no puede ser...-dijo Godslayer-chan para luego mirar a barman junto a Kaya que se iba.

-...bien, aquí termina este grandioso episodio, bye bye...-decía Kaya mientra huye del Bar dejando a los issei incrédulo.

-...LOKI !...-Rugio furioso Godslayer-chan mientras su cuerpo era envuelto de rayo negro.

-...genial que haremos ahora...-decía la muñeca sentada en el borde de la mesa.

-...al menos es tarde a la hora de la noche, todos deben estar durmiendo, deberíamos ir nuestros respectivos dormitorios y tratar de dormir hasta que el efecto de ese hechizo termine, así nadie se enterara de esto...-decía Godslayer-chan.

-...esta segura de esto?...-decía Yami-chan inseguro mientra se mira su cabello largo.

-...100%, que podría salir mal ahora...-decía Godslayer-chan sólo para que la puerta se abre revelando al peor issei de todos, el issei del gran conquistador.

Los 4 issei miraron a Godslayer-chan

-...debiste cerrar la boca...-decía molesta estarossa.

-...vaya vaya, es mi día suertes señorita, saben, nunca vi unas lindas damas tan encantadora, en especial tu, mi ángel de la nieve...-decía el gran conquistador a Godslayer-chan mientra le acaricia su cabello blanco como la nieve.

-...no me toque maldito...-decía enojada Godslayer-chan mientra saca su pistola Donner.

-...oh vaya, la gatita sacó sus garras, que adorable, mmm nada mal señorita, tiene un buen oppai...tan grande como su cabeza...-decía el gran conquistador mientra le toca el pecho derecho de estarossa.

Estarossa tenía múltiples venas palpitante en sus mejillas, sus puños estaba muy apretado.

-...oye, será mejor que comporte conquistador-san, porque las cosas se pondrá fea y dudo que yo puedo controlar a los 2 de aquí...-decía con seriedad Yami-chan mirando como Godslayer-chan y estarossa estaba a punto de estallar.

-...je je je tranquila mis dulces princesas, yo le quitares sus frustraciones y la mejor manera sería Sexos y alcohol para todas ustedes...-decía el gran conquistador haciendo enojar a algunos de ellos.

-...solo piensa en cojer nada mas, que acaso es todo lo que puedes hacer en tu maldita vida...-decía Yami-chan enojada.

-...descuide señorita, aunque tu no tenga un cuerpo tan desarrollado como esas linduras, eres linda siendo plana...-decía El gran conquistador.

Algo rompió dentro de Yami.

Ante de que el gran conquistador pudiera decir algo, recibió una brutal patada en la entrepierna cortesía de Godslayer-chan que tenia una expresión furiosa, en sus manos tenía apretados los puños.

-...bien, intente ser paciente, pero ahora te vamos a castrar...-decía Godslayer-chan mientra su mano aparece el hacha de leviathan.

-...Sate sate sate, yo también quiero castrarlo a pisotones...-decía con una sonrisa sádica estarossa.

-...por una vez, estamos de acuerdo en algo...-decía Yami-chan mientra crea unos cuchillos de oscuridad.

-...yo también tengo asunto con este tipo, intento pasarse con mi Gabriel...-decía La muñeca mientra rompe la botella vacía con el borde de la mesa.

-...oye otro yo...vas unirte...-decía Godslayer-chan a yandere que estaba un poco borracho.

-...no, quiero descansar...-decía cansada Yandere-chan.

-...ese sujeto es un pedofilo, tenia planeado hacerle a Shio su mujer...-decía Godslayer-chan haciendo que Yandere-chan se pusiera en silencio.

-...que yo que!...-exclama incrédulo el gran conquistador.

El barman sólo podía suspirar mientra se retira de la barra, sacó su sombrero de fieltro y su gabardina y abandonó el bar...

-...eso no es bueno, por favor, no destruya todo...-decía el issei barman mientra sabía que seria imposible calmar a esas mujeres potencialmente peligrosas.

Yandere-chan ahora vestía con una chaqueta de negan con su bate envuelto en alambre.

-...vamos a jugar, vamos a masacrar al pedofilo,...-decía Yandere-chan mientra se pone la máscara de hockey.

Prontos el Bar se escuchó los gritos de dolores y piedad toda la noche hasta el amanecer.

Desde esa noche, una bella amistad surgió entre los 5 issei y se volvieron los mejores amigos.

 ** **Fin del ova.****

Y si te pregunta cómo término el gran conquistador después de sufrir una torturas de esa magnitud.

Bueno, aquí tiene, a yandere le cortos el pene con una tijeras de podar.

 ** **Fin del gran Ova****


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4 : las penas de issei clásico**

En el bar, issei barman estaba suspirando, miraba a issei clásico que no paraba de sollozar, sus ojos enrojecidos por sus lágrimas, se encontraba muy deprimido y bastante mal.

Siendo una versión alterna del original, barman no podía negar su cabeza mientra limpiaba su copa con su trapo.

Ese bar estaba apestando a mucha depresión, debido a que el original no era el único ahogando sus penas, también estaban las rías que abandonaron a sus respectivos issei y también los pobres Sajis que lloraban entre ellos.

Issei clásico dejo de sollozar y levantó un poco su copa.

-...oye, barman, sirveme otro...-decía issei deprimido.

El barman no dijo nada, solo sirvió la copa mientra se lo dio al original.

Issei clásico prosiguió con beber toda la copa de golpe mientra se acuesta en la barra mientra solloza en silencio, odiando por completo su existencia.

Tan miserable era, como podía ser tan ignorante, ahora mismo sabía que había muchas versiones de issei sufriendo en sus respectivos mundo.

todo esto comenzó porque se había encarado a Yandere, no aceptaba los crueles métodos de su versión alterna, pero después de ser tomado por sorpresa, Yandere le dio la mitad de sus recuerdos.

Al ver los recuerdos de su versión alterna, sentía que sufría de la misma forma que sufrió Yandere, sentía que su alma se hacía pedazo, pero gracia al issei encapuchado, se había salvado por poco. Rias y las demás querían consolarlo pero término con un resultado inesperado.

Tanto era su miedo y su desesperación que término con gritarle a todo su Harem y terminar alejarse de ellos.

-...(sollozo)...porque soy tan miserable, porque?...-sollozaba en silencio, los sollozos de las Rias y los Sajis no ayudaban para nada en ese triste ambiente.

El barman sólo podía suspirar mientra negaba su cabeza, pronto miro a alguien que venía.

Sentándose a lado de issei clásico, habló con una voz calmada

-...sirveme una cerveza...-decía de forma tranquila el issei Godslayer.

El barman asintió mientra preparaba su otra jarra.

-...a la orden...-dijo el Barman, mientras Godslayer miro al original con aburrimiento.

-...oye amantes de los pecho, aun sigue sobrio, que demonio te pasa?...-pregunta issei de forma impasible atrayendo la atención del issei original.

-...Godslayer-san?...alguna vez a pensado en que tu vida no tiene sentido?...-dijo de forma miserable Issei clásico.

Godslayer estaba en silencio mientra el barman le sirvió la jarra de cerveza.

-...bueno, siendo franco, mi vida no tiene nada de importancia, pero vivo mi vida por mi familia... (suspiro)...tiene que ver con esa mierda que te hizo ver el Yo psicópata?...-decía con un tono brusco el asesino de dioses.

-...lo que vi, me hizo ver las cosas de una forma distinta, el sufrió tanto, dios, era verme ahí, sufriendo tanto hasta morir...desearía poder sacarmelo de la cabeza...-solloza issei agarrando la cabeza con su brazo.

Godslayer sólo bebía la cerveza tranquilamente ignorando los llantos de todo el mundo, después de beber la cerveza, miró a Issei clásico.

-...si fuera tu, no prestaría tanta atención en esto, créeme, es mejor así, nada bueno saldrá de esto si sigue con esta estúpida depresión...-decía Godslayer haciendo que issei clásico mirara a su versión alterna.

-...como mierda voy olvidar lo que vi, todo esto es una mierda, sabes por qué entre al torneo?...fue porque pensé que sería divertido el torneo y más porque tenia la posibilidad de conocer a mis versiones alternas y ver como viven sus vidas con sus seres queridos, pero ya me arrepiento de esto, lo único que llegué a ver fueron la misma mierda de siempre, issei traicionados, abandonados por las versiones de Buchou y las demás chicas, incluso con las facciones...-decía a grito issei clásico enojados.

-...Todas mis versiones alternas, convertidos en personas miserables que solo quiere destruir todo lo que ven a su paso, algunos son depresivos, otros odian a los demás, incluso hay versiones de mi que no le importa un pepino sus vidas, demonio, incluso hay un issei violado brutalmente hasta la muerte, como carajo voy a olvidar lo que vi...-gritaba issei con enojo y tristeza.

-...y lo peor es el temor que tengo, como se que no terminare igual que ellos, Raynare incluso me dijo lo mismo, estoy empezando a dudar lo que hago con mi vida con ellos...-decía issei de forma miserable.

Godslayer se había mantenido en silencio todo el tiempo mientra escuchaba las penas de issei..

-...no soy terapeuta, pero déjame decirte una solución a su problema...-decía Godslayer.

-...que solución?...-decía issei clásico con cansancio.

-...olvídate de las versiones alterna, solo concentrate en ganar en el torneo, eso todo, no hay nada que pueda hacer para cambiar lo que no se puede, solo te distraerá aún más...-decía Godslayer.

-...para ti es fácil decirlo, digo, fuiste traicionado, tiene una familia hermosa y única a su manera...-decía Issei clásico.

-...si, pero no durará para siempre...-decía Godslayer.

-...que?...-decía incrédulo issei clásico.

-...soy inmortal, en un futuro estaré sólo sin posibilidad de morir de viejo, todas las personas que conozco envejecera hasta morir, la mayoría de mis conocidos son mortales...Así que es eventual lo que sucederá en un futuro...-dijo tranquilo Godslayer.

-...pero tu por otro lado, eres la envidia de todos los issei traicionados, incluso yo tengo envidia de ti...-decía Godslayer.

-...envidia de mi, tu...-decía sorprendido.

-...tus padres te quieren, tiene una hermana?...-decía Godslayer.

-...soy hijo único, y si, mis padres me quieren sin importar lo que pase...porque pregunta...-decía Issei clásico.

-...ellos me quitaron mi posibilidades de tener una infancia normal, simplemente los abandone a todos ellos, ni siquiera le llamo o le escribo una carta...y con respecto a los issei traicionados, ellos aunque no lo demuestra, por dentro siente envidia de que tu no le suceda lo mismo que les pasaron a ellos...puede que incluso intente usurpar su lugar...-decía Godslayer.

-...tiene razón, no pensé en eso ante...,,.de seguro muchos issei traicionados me deben estar odiando...-dijo deprimido issei clásico.

-...ademas, no todos fueron traicionados, hubo aquellos que siguieron adelante con sus seres queridos y con sus familias, quien sabes, tal vez los issei traicionados encuentren sus propios finales felices...solo piense en lo positivo...-dijo Godslayer mientras se levante de su asiento.

Issei clásico estaba pensativo para luego mirar en la ventanillas a los issei buenos con sus seres queridos sonriendo y disfrutando.

-...gracia Godslayer-san...creo que ya se porque estoy aquí, ya decidí mi deseo...-dijo issei clásico consiguiendo que Godslayer levantará una ceja.

-...en serio?...cual es tu deseo, amante de los pecho?...-dijo Godslayer.

-...mi deseo, es que todas mis versiones alternas sea los traicionados o lo no traicionados, tenga sus propios finales felices sin excepciones!...-exclama issei clásico haciendo que Godslayer abriera un poco su ojo.

-...ya veo, buena suerte con eso...lo vas a necesitar...-dijo Godslayer mientra se retira del bar mientra issei clásico sólo podía sonreír, ya se sentía tranquilo.

 **Afuera del bar.**

Godslayer caminaba mientra perdía en sus pensamientos, estaba un poco sorprendido del deseo que tenia issei original.

-...desperdiciar un deseo así solo para darle ellos...es algo que sólo Mio haría también, bueno solo espero que las cosas se ponga interesante...me pregunto donde estará Loki, solo espero no haga ninguna broma como esta...-murmurar Godslayer mientras se pierde por las oscura calles de Kuoh falsa.

 **Fin del especial.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ova : que es el amor? (Quinta parte)**

 **Universo de mi dulce droga**

 **Tokyo**

Godslayer ahora mismo se encontraba sentado en un callejón oscuro, en su mano era el celular, seguía irritado por todo el asunto pero aun tenía que calmarse.

-...estoy esperando...no tengo todo el día...-gruñe Godslayer esperando lo que su creador le enviaría.

-...todos los recuerdos de issei-Yandere, serán almacenado en su cabeza, aquí va...-decía Joker.

De repente Godslayer suelta el celular mientras se agarra su cabeza mientra gruñe de dolor.

-...olvide mencionar que tiene un efecto secundario, te hace doler la cabeza, créeme duele un monto...-decía Joker whitecrow.

-...mierda...-decía Godslayer mientra comenzaba a perder la conciencia, pronto la oscuridad lo reclama.

Poco a poco, se podía ver una luz blanca en un cuarto muy oscuro, Godslayer vio todos esos recuerdos, Godslayer decidió verlo desde principio.

Una oscuridad muy grande se podía ver todo a su alrededor, pronto comenzó a haber recuerdos, muchos recuerdos de una persona de cabello castaño.

Comenzando con Issei de niño, siendo feliz con sus padres para luego cambiar a un Issei al borde de morir con sus padres muertos abrasado al pequeño Issei, se encontraba dentro de un auto hecho pedazos.

Pronto se ve a un issei que tenia una expresión muerta con su Tía que la abrazaba por la espalda con una sonrisa tétrica.

El siguiente recuerdo muestra a issei de adolescente muy feliz de asistir a la academia Kuoh, donde conoció a Rias, akeno y al resto de la nobleza.

Los recuerdos en Issei en su aventura por el mundo sobrenatural, donde conocía de todos, a medida que pasaba sus aventuras, conocía muchas personas, sus amistades crecían y crecían hasta que terminar con issei muy feliz ofreciendo su corazón blanco a sus amigos.

El siguiente recuerdos se ve a issei y sus amigos contra Trihexa para luego terminar con sellar a la bestia del apocalípsi.

El siguiente, recuerdo se ve a issei viendo con confusión como todos le daban la espalda, estaba muy confundido, extendiendo su mano para atrapar a sus amigos sólo para terminar en una oscuridad donde termina en la rejas de la organización Qlipoth.

Recuerdos de torturas y donde sufrió mucha violaciones, eso le atormentaba por mucho tiempo hasta su final donde muere, solo para que aparezca una niña de cabello negro y sus alas de ángel para luego revivir a issei.

El siguiente muestra a la Niña dando una galleta a issei que estaba llorando, donde issei desarrolla una enferma obsesión, el otro recuerdo muestra a issei matando a los padres de la niña y incendia la casa para luego secuestrar a la niña.

Los recuerdos paso de issei criando con felicidad a la niña de nombre Shio, la cuidaba, la mimaba mucho, se reía con ella, era la felicidad que issei había buscando por mucho tiempo pero esa felicidad oculta una montaña de cadáveres que issei cometió para preservar a Shio a su lado.

Sus siguiente recuerdos ahora muestra a Issei conociendo a Joker vita...seguido con conocer a Kuroumaru para luego terminar con encontrarse por primera vez a Asahi.

los siguientes recuerdo pasaba a issei intentando asesinar a un cansado Asahi sólo para detenerse mientra Shio huía de casa. Luego un grupo de miembros de Qlippoth rodeaba a la niña que al final se transformó en ángel para luchar contra el grupo.

Pronto el grupo es sorprendido por issei que mata sin piedad a los 2 para luego ver al otro que intento atacar sólo para dar a Shio por error.

Issei enloquecido, se transforma en dragón humanoide y sin piedad, mata a los 2 para luego terminar con acabar con todo Qlipoth.

El recuerdo enfoca en Shio que sonría de forma sanguinaria mientra tortura sin piedad a la ángel para luego declar con exterminar con toda la humanidad.

Los recuerdo son issei siendo confesado por Kuroumaru donde terminar con encontrarse con su Tía y al final un issei que abandona a Kuroumaru que lloraba.

Esa tristeza termina con issei encontrando de nuevo con Kuroumaru donde ella revela todo sus sentimientos y al final donde issei muestra una verdadera sonrisa y acepta ir a la cita.

Los siguientes con los siguientes, la cita de issei con Kuroumaru, issei y Kuroumaru riéndose como nunca, para luego terminar con Kuroumaru encontrar a issei que estaba con Shio.

Kuroumaru intentando con esfuerzo apea razonar a un issei impasible que dejará todo atrás sólo para terminar con issei intentando matar a Kuroumaru sólo para que Asahi la salve clavando el cuchillo en su cabello.

Pronto unas series de recuerdos muestra a un dragón negro destruyendo todo tokyo, ciudades, personas, siendo asesinadas por los relámpagos que producía el dragón, Asahi que salvó a Kuroumaru y a Shio, no lograron salvarse del ataque ya que término con Shio y Asahi sobreviviendo y Kuroumaru muerta.

Pronto aparece Ddraig y lucha a lado de Asahi para detener al dragón negro para luego terminar con vencerlo y terminar con issei enfrente de Rias y su séquito junto con el resto del equipo de recuperación.

Irina tratando de convencer a issei de parar sólo para ser asesinada por issei enfrente de todos y terminar con inyectarse con una jeringa haciendo que iseei se transforme en un monstruo humanoide color gris metálico con un brazo espada unido a su brazo enfrente de Asahi.

Después de mucha pelea, termina con issei sin brazo y al borde de morir, solo para ver a Asahi a punto terminarlo sólo para que Shio interfiera sólo para que Ophis le atraviesa una lanza contra Shio matandola por error

Después de mucha pelea, termina con issei sin brazo y al borde de morir, solo para ver a Asahi a punto terminarlo sólo para que Shio interfiera sólo para que Ophis le atraviesa una lanza contra Shio matandola por error.

Al final ve a issei con incredulidad mirando el cadáver de Shio sólo para que enloquecer y llorar mientra su espalda surge múltiples tentáculos negros y rojos que matan a todos hasta envolver por completos.

Pronto el recuerdo termina con issei fememina sin brazo mirando con una mirada muerta la destruida ciudad de Tokyo.

Con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos, ella no se movía, pronto la chica comenzó a llorar a lágrimas viva culpandose.

Los recuerdos pasaba, veía a ella intentando suicidarse de muchas formas, de saltarse a un edificio, de dispararse en la cabeza, de comer veneno, incluso cortar la garganta, hasta el final terminar con querer colgarse pero nada de esto funcionaba.

Era imposible morir, ella comenzó a volverse loca, ya había perdido por completo a la locura. Y todos los días deseaban que alguien la matará de una vez por toda.

 **Fin de los recuerdos**.

Godslayer abrió su ojo en shock, su sudor corría por su frente, su cabeza dejo de dolerse. Intentando levantarse hasta que ya corrió a un basurero y vómito todo el contenido de su estómago.

Esos recuerdos, todos esos jodidos recuerdos, porque ella tuvo un final tan atroz...

-...maldición...maldición...-murmura Godslayer comenzando a enojarse mientra apretaba el puño de su brazo mjölnir.

-...oye, esta bien, se que no te gusto el final...pero no haga una tontería...-decía Joker whitecrow.

Godslayer con rabia atraviesa con su brazo real a una pared del edificio grande a su lado

-...AHHHHHHHHHH VETE A LA MIERDA HIJO DE MIL PUTA!...-exclama furioso Godslayer levantado todo el edificio con un solo brazo para luego lanzarlo lejos abriendo pasos contra muchos edificios hasta estrellar con uno grande provocando explosiones de polvos y provocando pequeños terremotos.

Godslayer sólo podía respirar para calmarse completamente y así disminuir su ira, solo podía mirar esa destrucción que hizo con el ceño fruncido.

-...I-GS...esta bien?...-decía Joker por celular.

-...tenia que darle un final triste a ella...-le responde enojado Godslayer a su creador.

-...era el final adecuado para su universo...tarde o temprano tenía que terminar así...-decía Joker.

-...ahora mira como resultó...mas te vale que no empieces a jugar con las vidas de mis amigos y mi familia o yo te mataré...me oíste...-gruñe Godslayer consiguiendo una respuesta silenciosa de Joker.

-... (suspiro)...bien te abriré la brecha para que llegue al palacio multiversal...esta listo...-decía Joker abriendo un portal enfrente de Godslayer.

Godslayer estaba mirando el portal con el ceño fruncido, no quería perder tiempo con esta mierda, cuando Godslayer dio un paso, se detuvo, recordó a Yandere que estaba de rodillas llorando sola en ese oscuro apartamento.

Deteniéndose por completo, Godslayer dio un suspiro mientra le da la espalda al portal.

-...mejor no, primero tengo algo que hacer...-decía Godslayer.

-...que cosa?...-preguntaba Joker .

-...no es de tu incumbencia, te llamaré después...-pensó Godslayer .

-...espera, no te atreva a...-no termino de hablar ya que Godslayer le corto la llamada.

-...me importa un carajo si eres mi creador...simplemente no eres nada para mi...-murmura enojado Godslayer mientra salta de edificio a edificio hasta llegar al apartamento.

 **Dentro del apartamento de Yandere.**

Abriendo la puerta, Godslayer alcanzó ver a Yandere con la garganta degollada, la sangre manchando la camisa blanca, las criaturas a su alrededor tratando de despertarla.

-...mierda...-murmura Irritado Godslayer acercándose a Yandere atrayendo la atención de las criaturas que gruñe a Godslayer.

Godslayer sólo se acercó para poner sus armas al suelo y levantando sus manos en señal de rendición, al ver eso, las criaturas se alejaron un poco para darle espacio.

-...pareces que esas criaturas que viven aquí tiene algo de inteligencia por lo visto...no importa...es mucha sangre...-pensaba Godslayer mientra se dirige a la cocina y sacó algunas servilletas y volvió para limpiar y secar el cuello que estaba cubierto de sangre.

Al parecer, ella estaba inconsciente por que perdió mucha sangre, parece que ella se volvió inmortal, por esa razón intento suicidarse.

-... (suspiro)...no puedo creer lo que estoy haciendo...-pensó Godslayer mientra levantaba al estilo nupcial a Yandere y caminó hacia su habitación.

Ahí la dejo acostada en su cama y la arropó con una manta, Godslayer lentamente salió de la habitación y llego a la sala, ahí vio que las criaturas estaban descansando.

Miró a su alrededor, era un desastres incluso en la cocina, al parecer, ella vive en una pocilga, tomándose un suspiro cansado, Godslayer levantó su mano derecha.

-... **Creation**...-murmuró Godslayer creando una cubeta y un trapeador

 **Un tiempo después**

Vemos a Godslayer mirando la sala y la cocina muy limpia, sin rastro de suciedad y polvo, había limpiando cada rincón del apartamento hasta dejarlo completamente limpio.

Dejando la cubeta y el trapeador, Godslayer se acercó a la cocina, al parece le faltaba pocas cosas para la cocina, usando creation, había creados muchas cosas para la cocina.

Poniéndose un delantal de cocina, se acercó al refrigerador, vio algunos ingredientes.

300 a 400 gr de pollo

2 cebollas medianas

2 patatas medianas

1 zanahoria

1 tomate

1/2 manzana

700 cc de caldo de pollo

1 cucharadita de jengibre rallado

1 cucharadita de ajo rallado

2 cucharadas de salsa tonkatsu

2 cucharadas de salsa de soja

2 cucharadas de miel

10 gr de chocolate

2 cucharadas de curry

3 cucharadas de harina

3 cucharadas de mantequilla

1 hoja de laurel

sal

arroz

Sacando algunos ingredientes, comenzó a preparar el fuego mientras se dirigía a la mesa

con una mirada sería, sacó el cuchillo y la tabla para cortar, primero comenzó con pelar las zanahorias y cebollas para luego cortar a zanahoria en trozos y la cebolla en juliana.

Colocado los trozos en la olla, Godslayer comenzó a pelar también las patatas para luego cortar en trozos un pocos más grandes que la de la zanahoria.

Con dos experiencia como cocinero de la familia, Godslayer comenzó preparar la comida para la cena ya que estaba anocheciendo.

 **Un tiempo después**

 **Habitación de Yandere.**

Abriendo los ojos, Yandere lentamente se reincorpora para luego mirar que mirar sus manos, ella suspiro tristemente.

-...sigo viva otra vez, porque...porque no puedo morir...-murmura Yandere sólo para darse cuenta de algo, vendas que envolvía su cuello y también estaba en su cama.

-...como llegue aquí?...-pensaba Yandere hasta que la puerta abrió revelando una persona que ella no esperaba ver.

-...al fin despierta...-decía Godslayer.

-...que haces aquí...porque volviste...-murmura con frialdad Yandere.

-...no volví por ti, es que deje mi billetera en tu casa y venía para recogerlo...cuando entre, te vi inconsciente...Así que te cure y te puse en la cama...-decía a media verdad Godslayer.

-...idiota, pone tu vida en peligro sólo por una billetera...-murmura Yandere.

-...te das cuenta que te esta insultado a ti misma, ya que somos la misma persona...-decía Godslayer de forma impasible.

Ella no dijo nada, pronto se escuchó el ruido de su estómago. Ella se sonrojo de vergüenza mientra Godslayer la miraba impasible.

-...tiene hambre...con suerte te traje esto...-decía Godslayer colocando una bandeja con un plato de curry, eso sorprendió mucho a Yandere.

-...Curry...-murmura Yandere al ver ese plato.

-...que espera, no comerá? ...-decía Godslayer.

-...no tengo hambre...-murmura fríamente Yandere haciendo que Godslayer.

-...no me venga con eso, no perderé mi tiempo en cocinarte este plato sólo para que no lo pruebe, así que come...-murmura irritado Godslayer.

Yandere no decía nada, ella comenzó a comer el curry sólo para sorprenderse de lo delicioso que estaba, pronto se recupera y come con tranquilidad.

Mientra comía, Godslayer saco un cigarrillo y con un encendedor, comenzó a fumar.

Después de un largo silencio, Yandere término de cenar, ella con una mirada triste mira a Godslayer que estaba fumando mientra miraba la ventana.

-...porque me ayudas?...intente matarte...-decía Yandere.

yandere saco el cigarrillo de su boca y expulsó el humo para mirar a Yandere con una mirada impasible.

-...no eres la primera persona que intenta matarme, y tampoco será el último, además, vi tus recuerdos...-dijo Godslayer haciendo que Yandere se tense.

-...que tanto viste y como pudiste acceder a mis recuerdos?...-decía triste y enojada Yandere.

-...exigi al cabrón de whitecrow para que me explicará con detalles lo que paso con tu mundo, el me explico todo a base de tus recuerdos...y vi todo, desde el principio hasta el final donde murió esa niña...-decía Godslayer haciendo que ella mirara su plato vacío.

-...entonce porque?, debería odiarme por lo que hice...soy un monstruo...-decía Yandere.

-...si lo hiciera, seria un gran hipócrita en juzgarte, no eres la única que se ensucia las manos, yo también cometí pecados muy grandes, uno de ellas es masacrar una aldea pacífica...incluso mate niños en el procesos...créeme, no soy tan santo como tu...-decía Godslayer.

Ella se mantuvo en silencio mientra godslayer estaba fumando.

Pronto ella comenzó a llorar en silencio, sus manos temblaban, Godslayer frunció el ceño.

-...por favor, no te pido mucho, solo termina con mi sufrimiento, odio vivir así, te daré todo lo que sea, solo por favor, matame, si es que queda de humanidad en ti...-decía Yandere mirando con desesperación.

Pronto Godslayer se acercó a Yandere y hizo algo que ella no esperaba.

Un cálido abrazo envolvió su cuerpo, ella estaba con los ojos abiertos, no podía creerlo.

-...solo cállate y llora, seré tu hombro para que lloré el tiempo que te haga falta...-decía Godslayer de forma impasible mientras acariciaba su espalda con su brazo mjölnir.

Ella lentamente comenzó a recordar esa sensación, ese calor muy cálido, nunca lo había sentido desde la muerte de sus padres.

Un recuerdo llegó, sus padres los abrazaban para protegerla de los metales filosos que salían de su auto, sus padres dando sus vidas con una sonrisa ante de morir.

Yandere comenzó apretó los dientes mientra unas gruesas lágrimas bajaban.

Ella abrazo fuertemente a Godslayer y comenzó a llorar, libero muchas emociones, lloraba y lloraba mientras Godslayer acariciaba su espalda.

-...si, llora, eso te sentirá mejor...-decía Godslayer de forma impasible.

Ambos siguieron así por un tiempo, hasta que ella se durmió, Godslayer la arropó para que ella no tuviera frío, con calma cerró la puerta y se dirigió al balcón.

Ahí sacando otro cigarrillo, comenzó a fumar, vio las estrellas y la luna llena.

Godslayer saco su cigarrillo y expulsó mucho humo mientras miraba la ciudad destruida.

-...veré que puedo hacer mañana, tendré mucho que hablar con ek, tal vez pueda hacer algo por ella...-pensó Godslayer mientra tira el cigarrillo para luego entrar al apartamento.

Se acercó al sillón, se saco la gabardina negra y uso su creation para hacerse una almohada.

Con calma se acostó en el sillón y uso su gabardina para arroparse, ahí miro al techo hasta que la vio la criatura, pronto ella le lamea la mejilla a Godslayer.

Godslayer no dijo nada, parece que ella le agradaba, vio como esa criatura se iba para dormir en el otro lado.

Godslayer sólo miro el techo y bostezo para luego dormir.

Mañana iba hacer algo para ayudarla, ella había sufrido, merecía felicidad y el la buscaría a cualquier costo.

 **Fin del Ova**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ova : que es el amor? ( parte 6)**

 **Universo de mi dulce droga**

 **Tokyo**

Había llegado el amanecer, la ciudad seguía como siempre estaba, Godslayer que estaba durmiendo en el sillón, abrió un poco su ojo y bostezo para luego reincorporarse.

Levantándose del sillón término, comenzó caminar hacia la cocina sólo para ver a Yandere que estaba haciendo el desayuno.

Era una ligera sorpresa, ahora que lo veía bien, Yandere lucia como una ama de casa. Ella miro de reojo a Godslayer.

-...buen día...dormiste bien...-decía Yandere.

-...dormí bien, y tu...-decía Godslayer haciendo que ella sonriera.

-...dormí bien, el desayuno estará listo, puede esperarme en la mesa...-decía Yandere.

Godslayer no dijo nada y se sentó en la mesa, ahí vino Yandere que traía una bandeja con 2 tazas y panes tostadas con mantequilla y jalea.

-...Aquí tiene, espero que te guste el café...-decía Yandere mientra se sienta.

Godslayer miró la taza de café, sacó la cuchara y puso 2 cucharada de azúcar para luego comenzar a moverla para hacerle más dulce el café.

Después de un tiempo, Godslayer bebió un sorbo de café, sabía bien, era un buen café.

Yandere sonrió suavemente al ver como Godslayer bebía el café, podía ver que estaba satisfecho.

-...parece que te gusto mi café, fufufu...-se reía Yandere.

-...supongo que no puedo negar, nunca eh probando un café con este tipo de sabores...-decía con una pequeña sonrisa Godslayer.

-...je je lo hice con "amorrrr"...-decía con burla Yandere haciendo que Godslayer se ahogara.

-...fufufu, es una broma, eres gracioso cuando reacciona de esta forma...-decía con risa la chica.

-...no me gusta esa clase de broma...-decía irritado Godslayer haciendo reír ligeramente a Yandere.

Godslayer término de tomar el café y miró seriamente a Yandere.

-...actúa más alegre, ante era mas depresiva...-decía Godslayer haciendo que ella sonriera triste.

-...bueno, cuando me abrazaste, recordé a mis padres ante de morir, esa sensación era igual de aquel entonces, además, siento que no estoy sola, je je creí que era serio y amargado pero tu tiene un lado muy suave, debería hacerlo con más frecuencia...-decía un poco triste Yandere.

-...no es tan simple, me cuesta mucho confiar en las demás personas, no suelo mostrar mucho ese lado que tu dices, además te abracé porque tu necesitaba desahogarte de alguna manera...-decía Godslayer con un tono cansado.

-...si, gracia de todos modo...-decía Yandere mientras se levanta para recoger la taza junto con las otras cosas y camino hacia la cocina para limpiarla.

Godslayer sólo quedó mirando a Yandere que limpiaba, la verdad lucia más tranquila cuando la conoció por primera vez, tal vez ella no era tan mala.

Decidió salir al balcón para mirar afuera y respirar aire fresco, tenia una gran vista donde era una cuidas post apocalíptico, pronto Godslayer saco su celular y la predio seguido con escuchar el tono de llamada.

Sabiendo quien era, hablo.

-...hola...-decía Godslayer.

-...al fin te digna de responderme, estoy enojado de que me corte y más al apagar su celular...mas te vale que no vuelva a hacerlo...-decía enojado su creador.

-...si, sí, como sea...es bueno escuchar tu maldita voz otra vez...-decía con sarcasmo Godslayer.

-...nadie me respeta :'(...-decía Joker.

-...deja de llorar, odio hacer esto, pero necesito tu ayuda...-decía Godslayer haciendo algo que nunca había hecho, pedir ayuda a un dios...

-...espera, acaso escuche bien, el asesino de dioses, un ser cruel, sin corazón y desalmado, que odia a los dioses, me pides ayuda a un dios como yo...-decía Joker.

-...si, no sea sordo, me vas a ayudar o no?...-decía irritado Godslayer.

-...siento que me perdí de algo, je je je cuéntame los detalles...-decía Joker, aunque en su mente Joker pensaba en otra cosas.

-... (si, todo va de acuerdo al plan)...-pensaba Joker.

Godslayer explicó todo a Joker muchos detalles, y su razón de ayudar a su contra parte femenina.

Cuando terminó de explicarlo todo, Godslayer frunció el ceño al escuchar la risa infantil de Joker.

-...ja ja ja ja eso puedo verlo, nunca imaginé que tu quería lo mejor para ella...bueno I-GS, con gusto te ayudare...supongo que hay una solución a tus problemas...-decía Joker.

-... cual es la solución...-preguntaba Godslayer con seriedad.

-...la mejor solución sería...el harem...-decía Joker haciendo enojar a Godslayer.

-...ni hablar...el harem nunca fue una buena idea, nada sale bien cuando se trata de harem...-decía enojado Godslayer.

-...cielo, eres bastante exigente, sabes que eso le haría feliz a ella...-decía Joker.

-...me niego, yo tengo a Mio...no quiero engañarla...-decía Godslayer.

-...no es engaño si es contigo mismo...ademas, que me dice de Kaya.,..tu tiene un pequeño harem siendo Mio y Kaya...no seria mucho problema si agregará también a ella...-decía Joker.

-...admito que también siento algo por Loki, pero algo me dice que es una pésima idea...-decía Godslayer.

-...que aburrido eres...-decía Joker con un suspiro decepcionado.

-...el harem esta fuera de cuestión, solo quiero hacerla feliz, nada mas...tiene algo que me ayuden...-decía Godslayer.

-...ding dong ding dong...si I-GS, solo cierra los ojos..y yo haré el resto...-decía Joker.

-...porque quiere que yo cierre los ojos?...-preguntaba Godslayer con sospecha...

-...nada malo pasará, confía en mi...-decía Joker.

-...bien...no haga nada gracioso...-decía Godslayer cerrando los ojos.

De repente sintió una brisa seguido con una intensa luz blanca...podía oler algo nuevo en el aire.

-...ya puedes abrir los ojos...-decía Joker.

Abriendo los ojos, Godslayer miro hasta abrir sorprendido, la ciudad destruidas ahora era una ciudad restaurada, como si nada le hubiera pasado, pero aun parecía que ya estaba desierta sin ninguna señal de vida.

Podía escuchar los sonidos de músicas y fuegos artificiales desde lejos.

-...que demonio...-murmuró Godslayer la ver lo que había sucedido.

-...te gustó I-GS...-decía Joker.

-...que hiciste...-decía Godslayer.

-...restaure la ciudad como era ante, además de agregar muchas cosas, le pedí prestado a mi colega creador llamado DarknessYami001, para que me diera unas Umpa lumpa para la gran sorpresa que les esperas...-decía Joker .

-...oye, que pasará con esas criaturas y el cadáver del dragón gigante...-decía Godslayer.

-...no te preocupes por ellos, esas criaturas están asegurada en el bolsillo dimensional donde unos sirvientes mío los están cuidando con mucho amor y cariño...Así que nada malos les pasará...-decía Joker.

 **En el bolsillo dimensional**

Se podía ver a diadora con ropa de prisión junto a kokabiel y Raynare siendo rodeados de monstruos que le gruñian.

Los 3 habían sido nombrados como los juguetes masticables de esas criaturas y no podían hacer nada ya que sus poderes había sido privado, no podía salir de aquí debido a que encontraba atrapado.

No sólo eso, Joker los hizo inmortales para que no murieran tan fácil.

Era su castigo por hablar mal de el a sus espaldas.

Ellos ya sabían que enojar a un creador era una pésima idea.

 **Con Godslayer**

-...ya veo...supongo que creaste un festival...-decía Godslayer.

-...Así es, la llamo, Operación, super cita...espero que las pase genial...-decía Joker cortando la llamada sin darle oportunidad a Godslayer de protestar.

-...tch, puto dios...-decía Godslayer mientra cierra su teléfono y se adentro hacia el apartamento, de repente tuvo ganas de entrar al baño, caminó hacia el baño, sin ni siquiera tocar la puerta, entro.

Cuando entro, Godslayer se paralizó al ver a Yandere que estaba cambiandose, parecía que se iba a poner su sostén, no sólo eso era increíble que ella tuviera tales curva al nivel de Mio.

Ella estaba paralizada mientra Godslayer tenía una mirada inexpresiva.

-...lo siento, debí tocar la puerta...-murmura Godslayer.

-... (sonrojada)...pervertido...-decía Yandere desviando la mirada mientra se tapaba su enorme pecho con su brazos.

 **Un tiempo después.**

Después de arreglar un poco el malentendido, Yandere y Godslayer se encontraba en el balcón mirando la ciudad muy hermosa y restaurada, le traía recuerdos.

Godslayer le había explicado que todo fue obra Joker, Yandere se preocupó de sus "hijos", pero la tranquilizó diciendo que esta siendo cuidado.

-...Así que, nuestro creador hizo un festival afuera...solo para nosotros...-decía Yandere bien vestida.

-...si...que deberíamos hacer, no hay nada mejor que hacer...-decía Godslayer.

-...ir al festival, tu y yo, suena divertido...porque no?..-decía con una pequeña sonrisa Yandere.

-...supongo que estamos de acuerdo en algo, vamos...-decía Godslayer .

-...si, supongo que si...vamos a divertirnos...-decía Yandere agarrando a Godslayer por el brazo para luego colocar su brazo real entre sus pecho.

Godslayer tenía un pequeño sonrojo mientra caminaba con Yandere para ir a este llamado festival siendo manejados por umpa lumpa.

Godslayer miraba a Yandere que parecía emocionada, tal vez un festival era una buena idea después de todos.

 ** **Que podría salir mal.****

 ** **Fin del ova****


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola a todos, espero que le gusten el nuevo capítulo, ahora responderé el comentario**

 **-...nachochancho, debería ver el wattpad de mi historia de Joker whitecrow y la de kurimuzonishino de wattpad ahí podrá ver todo relacionado al multiverso donde hay muchos universos alternos al estilo undertale.**

 **Ova : que es el amor? ( parte 7)**

 **Universo de mi dulce droga**

 **Tokyo**

Caminando por los distrito del restaurado Tokio, parecía un festival ya que había tiendas de alimentos abierto con muchos umpa lumpas manejando esos negocios, también el cielo azul era adornado con fuegos artificiales y músicas festivo.

Godslayer caminaba con Yandere a su lado, su brazo real siendo fuertemente aferrado entre esos grandes y dotados pecho que se movía al caminar.

Siempre supo que cuando tenía una forma femenina, tenia unas tetas grandes al nivel de Rias, pero la de Yandere la superaba en término de tamaño, suavidad, además sentía la calidez que su brazo sentía.

Cómo era posible que su contraparte fuera tan hermosa, su belleza era al nivel de Mio y se sentía mal comparar a su esposa de esa forma.

Decidiendo ignorar ese pensamiento, Godslayer siguió su camino.

La verdad era bastante raro, nunca había imaginado terminar así, ya que había creído que buscaría al ultimo miembro de su equipo, resultó que el último miembro del equipo era una chica hermosa que era su versión alterna.

Y ahora estaba en un festival con ella, también era raros esos tipos que manejaban, eran enanos con cabello verdes, creo que era los umpa lumpas que mencionó su creador.

Pero había algo raro que vio, esos umpa lumpas tenía grilletes en sus piernas y cuellos, sus expresiones era triste y parecían que no tenia razón para vivir, otro se estaba preparando las cuerdas para su "final Cómo ellos decía.

Pronto parpadea a ver a Yandere comprar una manzana acaramelada.

-...gracia lumpa-san...cuanto es...-decía Yandere.

-...es gratis señorita, el festival invita...-decía el umpa lumpa...

-...que bueno, gracias...-decía Yandere mientras se acercaba a Godslayer.

-...volvi...me compre una manzana acaramelada...-decía Yandere.

-...si, por lo visto, te está divirtiendo...-decía Godslayer caminando a lado de Yandere que daba una mordida en la manzana acaramelada.

-...es totalmente increíble, nunca tuve la oportunidad de ir a un festival ante...no se como sentirme...-decía Yandere mirando el festival con una pequeña sonrisa suave.

-...no es necesario que lo sienta, solo disfrutalo...-decía Godslayer .

-...Si tiene razón...pero no lo haré sola, tu también...quieres?...-decía Yandere compartiendo la manzana acaramelada.

Godslayer quería negar pero vio la sonrisa de cariño que tenia ella. Lanzando un suspiro, dio una mordida en la manzana.

-...bien...que tal sabe?..-decía Yandere.

-...esta dulce...como esperaría de una manzana acaramelada...-decía Godslayer.

-...si je je, espera...-decía Yandere sacando el caramelo de la mejilla de Godslayer para chuparlo.

-...no era necesario eso..-decía Godslayer haciendo reír a Yandere.

-...je je, eres muy tsundere...debería ser más abierto...-decía Yandere haciendo que Godslayer desviará la mirada al otro lado.

-...lo siento, pero no soy abierto con nadie...-decía Godslayer con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

-...ya veo...sabes?...tengo curiosidad, como son los otros yo del torneo, de seguro tu ya lo viste?...-preguntaba Yandere curiosa.

Godslayer frunció el ceño al recodar a los traicionados y los no traicionados cuando había entrado por primera vez.

-...si, aunque no me gusta ser positivo, hay mucho yo que son peores que nosotros, eh el palacio multiversal hay pocos issei que son como los buenos...-decía Godslayer.

-...hay como bandos, si hay como los otros yo que son como los buenos, entonce hay unos como los otros yo pero malvados...-decía Yandere.

-...algo así, aunque todos ellos comparte algo en común...-decía Godslayer.

-...cual...-decía Yandere

-...todos ellos fueron traicionados, eso nos incluye a nosotros...-decía Godslayer.

Yandere estaba en silencio escuchando todo lo que Godslayer decía acerca de lo que paso con los otros universos, podía ver que Yandere estaba realmente decepcionada.

-...supongo que Rias gremory nunca cambiará, siempre traicionara no importa en que universos hay...-decía Yandere con seriedad.

-...si, que bueno que yo corté todos los lazos que me ataba a esas chicas...-decía Godslayer.

-...al menos tuviste que hacerlo sin necesidad de matarlas yo termine con ellos matándolas...mis tentáculos absorbió su organismo para aumentar mis esperanza de vida, consumi toda Japón...-decía Yandere mirando su mano que cambiaba de normal a una mano negra con garras afiladas para luego volver a la normalidad.

-...ahora que lo recuerdo, vi en tus recuerdos que naciste como hombre, como es que terminaste con esta apariencia...-pregunta Godslayer incómodo.

-...creo que era un efecto secundario, cuando perdí a Shio-chan, perdí por completo el control de mi cuerpo y termine con absorber con mis tentáculos a todos Japón, mi cuerpo era inestable y cada rato cambiaba mi cuerpo hasta que termine así, ya no puedo volver a mi género original, estoy así para siempre, no sólo eso, mi mente se adaptó para ser una chica...-decía Yandere mirando su reflejo en el espejo.

-...Así que estuviste así por un año, veo que te acostumbro mucho...-decía Godslayer.

-...si, no puedo decir lo mismo cuando se trata de mi periodo, fue una agonía tener que soportar todo el dolor..-decía Yandere haciendo que Godslayer la mirara con lástima.

Pronto ellos caminaron hasta ver el arcade, ese lugar le trajo a Yandere recuerdos con Kuroumaru, ella no podía evitar sentir un poco triste por eso.

Godslayer al verla triste, sabía que ella recordó la parte de la cita que tuvo con kuroumaru.

-...oye no prefiere ir a algún lugar que no sea ese...-decía Godslayer a punto de ir solo para que Yandere tocará su mano deteniéndole.

-...no te preocupe, ya paso un 1 año, yo ya supere mi pasado...solo quiero poder divertirme a tu lado...-decía Yandere con una pequeña sonrisa que mostraba tristeza.

-...esta segura?...no te obligaré...-decía Godslayer sólo para que Yandere abrazara su brazo real.

-...completamente, no desperdiciare esta oportunidad sólo para que estoy arrepentida por lo que hice en el pasado, nunca tendré una oportunidad como esta si la desperdicio...-decía Yandere.

-...(suspiro)...ya que, vamos...-decía Godslayer un poco sonrojado.

Ambos entraron al arcade, como esperaba, el lugar lucía diferente a lo que Yandere recordaba, había toda clase de juego.

Cuando pagaron las fichas, el primer juego era golpear al topo, aunque en lugar de topo mecánico, era algo que sorprendía a los 2...

-...genshirou...-murmura Godslayer cansado al ver como surgía y bajaba múltiples sajis.

-...kaichou, kaichou, kaichou...-decía múltiples sajis mientras bajaba y subía del agujero a un ritmo rápido.

-...supongo que tenemos que golpear sus cabezas, es divertido...-decía Yandere pegando con un buen martillazo en la cabeza de Saji con un martillo de madera.

Godslayer sólo podía mirar con una mirada inexpresiva como Yandere golpeaba a todas las cabezas de Saji con su martillo mientra aún sonría inocentemente.

Con cada golpe, se escuchaba los gritos de dolor de los sajis y la cantidad de boletos que venia de la maquina.

Godslayer sólo se quedo observando cómo terminaba Yandere con ganar 200 boletos.

-... (suspiro de satisfacción)...fue entretenido, nunca jugué esa clase de juego ante...-decía Yandere recogiendo los boletos.

-...si, puedo ver que te esta divirtiendo mucho...-murmura Godslayer mirando de reojo a los sajis que tenia sangre en sus frentes con chichones en sus cabezas.

-...fufufu, vamos al siguiente juego...que tal un juego de baile...-decía Yandere mientra la llevaba al juego.

Tanto Godslayer como Yandere estaba encima de una plataforma, ambos estaba enfrente de un juego de party dance.

Yandere colocó unas fichas en la maquina y la encendió.

-...bien, vamos a bailar, el que cae pierde, el que gana, hará lo que el ganador diga...acepta?...-decía Yandere.

-...hay un problema, nunca eh jugado un juego que requiera bailar, así que no se bailar...-decía Godslayer desviando la mirada.

-...que pasa, eres mi versión alterna, no me diga que eres una gallina..-decía Yandere con burla haciendo fruncir el ceño a Godslayer.

-...gallina, yo?...te enseñaré lo que soy capaz...-decía Godslayer con enojo.

-...Así se habla...-murmura Yandere.

Ambos comenzaron el juego, tanto Godslayer y Yandere miraba la pantalla donde mostraba los ritmo que tenia que seguir.

Siendo lo fácil que era en el nivel 1, ambos lo hicieron fácil.

Yandere bailaba bien mientra Godslayer bailaba de forma torpe y lento, eso le hizo reír a Yandere pero Godslayer se irritaba mientra comenzaba a bailar.

El juego seguía y Yandere seguía en la cima superando mientra Godslayer hacia un esfuerzo ya que poco a poco comenzó a mejorar.

A medida que se cambiaba la música y la dificultad aumentaba, el ritmo iba muy rápido y Yandere comenzó a tener problema para seguir todo el ritmo, pero Godslayer bailaba con dificultad.

Ambos se miraron serio por unos segundos, Yandere y Godslayer tenían sus sonrisas desafiantes y comenzaron a moverse a su propio ritmo, ignorando a su respectivo oponente.

A medida de que iba pasando el tiempo, ambos se esforzaba con superar al otro, pero ambos no cedía para nada, sin respiro alguno, ambos bailaban y bailaban hasta que término hasta que el juego término.

 **Game over**

 **Godslayer 12.345**

 **Yandere 12.359**

 **Yandere win**

-...maldición...-murmura Godslayer desviando la mirada.

-...fufufu, al parecer, gane...-decía Yandere con burla.

-... (suspiro)...ya que, perdí...-decía Godslayer.

-...eso significa que la apuesta, el perdedor hará lo que la ganadora diga, no?..-decía Yandere.

-...adelante, termina con esta humillación...-decía Godslayer preparando para la humillación que le espera.

-...lo que yo quiero es llamarte con un apodo sin molestarte...-decía Yandere haciendo parpadear a Godslayer.

-...que?...-decía Godslayer.

-...llamarte con un apodo lindo para ti..-decía Yandere.

-...ya que, al menos no es tan humillante, adelante, puede llamarme lo que quiera...-decía Godslayer.

-...que tal...Darling...-decía Yandere con un guiño.

-...hazlo que quiera...no es como si fuera a molestarme...-decía Godslayer mientra llevaba la cantidades de boletos para la caja registradora, ahí cambiaron los boletos por un premio.

cuando Godslayer y Yandere salieron del arcade, ahí veía a Yandere que tenia un brazalete negro en forma de una serpiente mordiendo su cola, ella miraba el brazalete con suavidad.

-...espero que te gustará...no había mucho por ahí...-decía Godslayer mirando el camino.

-...descuida, esta bien, gracia...darling...-decía Yandere.

Godslayer comenzaba a tener hambre, lo mismo que Yandere.

-...oye deberíamos ir a un lugar para comer, no crees?..-decía Godslayer.

-...si, donde iremos?..-decía Yandere.

Ambos seguían caminando hasta que Godslayer llegó ver algo, un festival muy animada.

-...porque no vamos ahí, seguro comeremos algo ahí...-decía Godslayer.

-...si, vamos, no te parece raro, es como si estuvieramos en una cita, no crees, darling...-decía Yandere .

-...no es una cita...-decía Godslayer con el ceño fruncido.

-...que adorable, no eres honesto contigo mismo...parece un tsundere...-decía Yandere.

-.. no soy tsundere!...-exclama enojado Godslayer con su cuerpo que tenia electricidad envuelto en su cuerpo.

-...fufufu, sabes, creo que tu apodo sería...Biri Biri...eso te queda mejor que Darling, no crees?...-decía Yandere haciendo que Godslayer tenga una vena en su frente.

Godslayer no dijo nada, solo la dejo atrás mientra caminaba rápido.

-...que espera, vas a ir o no..-decía Godslayer.

-...oye espera, no me deje sola...-exclama Yandere mientras trata de alcanzar a Godslayer.

Mientras tanto en una parte alejada de la ciudad, una brecha se abre revelando 2 personas, ambos se encontraba en azotea.

-...parece muy diferente este lugar que jefe mostró...-decía Lux que tenia sus manos en el bolsillo.

-...si, de seguro es obra de nuestro creador, si es así, no tendremos mucho tiempo, debemos reclutar a la chica en cuanto ante..-decía Invictus que tenia su espada gigante white-ascalon.

-...solo debemos buscarla, iré yo...-decía Lux mientra intentaba irse sólo para ser detenido por Invictus.

-...recuerda la misión, no queremos defraudar a Xenger-sama...tenemos que hacerlo de forma silenciosa para no atraer atenciones innecesarios...-decía Invictus con seriedad.

-...ya que, bien, es hora de que yo haga el trabajo...-decía Lux mientra le surge 6 alas angelicales cubiertos de energía blanquecina.

-...te alcanzaré luego, no la subestime...por el bien de la misión, no hay lugar para el fracaso ...-decía con frialdad Invictus haciendo que Lux sude un poco.

-...entendido...me voy...-decía Lux mientra volaba por los aires

Invictus sólo suspiro y miró la ciudad, le traía recuerdo de su vida como padre soltero, cuando perdió a su hija pequeña.

-...muy pronto saya, papi te traerá de nuevo a la vida y estaremos junto como siempre debió ser...-pensaba Invictus mientra saltaba al vacío hasta aterrizar en el suelo creando un cráter abajo.

Invictus hizo desaparecer su espada y camino por la ciudad muy tranquilo, sus ojos mostraba la de un depredador oscuro.

Iba a completar esa misión, fallar no era una opción.

Fin del capitulo 7


	8. Chapter 8

**Ova : que es el amor? ( parte 8)**

 **Universo de mi dulce droga**

 **Tokyo**

La tarde se llenaba de diversión para los 2, claro, estaba en un festival que fue manejado por extraños seres llamado umpa lumpa, aunque todos lucían depresivo y tenían aura de tristeza pero la música y las luces lo ocultaba toda esa depresión.

Godslayer estaba a lado de yandere que sonreía mientra seguía por el festival, como había terminado de jugar en los juego y tras su última batalla de baile en el juego, tuvieron hambre.

Pasando por los múltiples tiendas de la feria donde tenía de todos, ventas de baratijas, ropas, juegos de azar como la ruleta, atrapar el pez dorado, tirar los aros por la botellas y la torre de botellas.

Godslayer aunque no quería decir en voz alta, estaba comenzando a divertirse, era extraño para, ya el sonreía y pensar en algo positivo, no era porque era amargado, era porque era cínico y veía las cosas a su alrededor de una manera tan sombrío.

Pero decidió ser positivo por está vez para no arruinar el ambiente alegre.

Pronto ella se acercó a un juego de tiro al blanco donde había una diana, ahí Godslayer miro a Yandere que miraba un oso de peluche colgando.

Sabiendo lo que quería, se acercó a la mesa.

-...quiere ese oso?..-decía Godslayer atrayendo la atención de Yandere.

-...pero, no quiero hacerte gastar más dinero, además no es necesario que haga mucho por mi...-decía Yandere.

-...no hay problema, tu merece diversión y pasarla a lo grande, así que te ayudare a hacerte divertir...-decía Godslayer dando dinero al umpa lumpa que le dio un rifle.

-...bueno, si insiste...darling, puedo hacerte una pregunta...aunque sea un poco personal ya que tu sabes mucho de mi, y quería saber algo de ti...-decía Yandere mientra miraba a Godslayer que apuntaba a la diana con calma.

-...depende de que tan personal sea...-decía Godslayer mirando a través de la mirilla.

-...como tu eres una versión alterna de mi, solo que mata dioses, quería saber, porque odia tanto a los dioses?...-decía Yandere curiosa.

Godslayer estaba en silencio mientra miraba la diana hasta que suspiro y bajo el arma y miró a Yandere con una expresión cansada.

-...bueno, mi historia es larga, pero te resumiré de la forma corta para que entienda mi odio a los dioses y mi obsesión de matar dioses...-decía Godslayer mientra levantaba su arma y apuntó a la diana.

Yandere estaba atenta a lo que iba decir su versión alterna..

-...bueno...como te sentiría si tu hogar, fuera atacado por dioses, y de pronto unos dioses fuera a tu hogar, esos dioses actuando como los reyes del mundo, presumiendo su poder y matando a todos como ganados, como te sentiría si los dioses matará a la persona mas importante enfrente de tus ojos...sin poder hacer nada al respecto...-murmura Godslayer disparando en el centro de la diana 2 veces.

Yandere estaba atenta lo que decía Godslayer, sus palabras llena de calma, pero también tenía un lado sombrío.

-...otro ejemplo sería, si te atrapará, jugará contigo, te torturaria, te obligaría a ver como asesina a la persona mas importante un millón veces y tu fuera obligado a ver de principio a fin hasta perder la noción del tiempo, como te sentiría?, si te obligas a matar a muchos enemigos que al final resulta ser cuerpos parecido a la persona mas importante de tu vida...que haría?...no podrías perdonarlo...-murmura Godslayer mientra dispara 3 veces en la diana haciendo más agujero.

Yandere ya sabia que lo refería Godslayer, ella miraba con tristeza a Godslayer que tenia una expresión oscura.

-...sabes lo que haría, tomaría las armas y haría lo que fuese para vengarte de ellos, los perseguirías, los atacarías, destruiría todo a su paso con tal de acabar con los dioses, mataría...mataría y mataría...-murmura oscuramente Godslayer mientra dispara más veces en el centro de la diana, Yandere ya estaba triste de escuchar lo que decía Godslayer.

Godslayer bajo el arma y miró a la diana hecha pedazos..al parecer, inconscientemente había puesto magia en las balas como para atravesar esas diana.

-...claro, habría veces que tuviera éxitos y veces que fracasara...pero usaría esos fracasos como una forma de aprender a no volver a repetir el mismo error y pensaría en las formas de hacerlo mejor, lo haría por días lo haría por semana, hasta por meses, intentaría lo primero que se te ocurriera, y al seguir haciéndolo, se volvería divertidos...-decía Godslayer que tenia una pequeña sonrisa pero llena de maldad sorprendiendo a Yandere.

-...Los dioses nunca conocieron el miedo, ellos querían un monstruo?, entonce, yo seré el monstruo para ellos...-decía Godslayer mientra recibía el premio ya que el Umpa lumpa estaba asustado.

Godslayer se acercó para darle a Yandere el peluche, Yandere se sonrojo a ver una pequeña sonrisa de Godslayer, era una honesta.

-...lo que yo solía ser, mi venganza contra los dioses terminó hace mucho pero mi odio hacia ellos nunca desaparecerá así nada mas...-decía Godslayer.

-...ya veo, perdón por hacerte recordar algo tan doloroso..-decía Yandere triste mientra abrazaba su peluche.

Godslayer miraba a Yandere triste, tenia que hacerla feliz, pronto captó el olor de algo delicioso, mirando el lugar donde venía el olor, era el puesto de takoyaki.

-...perfecto...-pensaba Godslayer mientra sacaba la billetera.

-...oye, no tienes hambres?...porque yo también y ese puesto de takoyaki huele bien...-decía Godslayer.

-...claro, quiero comer algo...-decía Yandere con una tierna sonrisa.

-...bien, puede esperarme, ahí una banca para que pueda sentarte..-decía Godslayer mientra Yandere asentía, ella camino a una banca donde estaba una fuente, Godslayer se acercó al puesto de takoyaki y pidió una orden.

Mientra el umpa lumpa hacia el pedido, Godslayer observaba en silencio los takoyaki siendo preparado, Takoyaki es una comida japonesa hecha a base de harina de trigo y pulpo. Se hace en forma de una bola (del tamaño de la de Ping Pong). Sus ingredientes son: masa de harina de trigo con agua, trozos de pulpo, jengibre encurtido troceado, alga (ao-nori).

Es típico de la región de Kansai. Y también se podía encontrar en festivales como esto.

Terminando de preparar los takoyaki y colocar los 2 pinchos, Godslayer lo recibió y fue directo a donde estaba Yandere que observaba la fuente.

-...regrese, traje la comida..-decía Godslayer sentándose a lado de su versión alterna.

-...que delicioso, se ve bien.,-decía Yandere mirando el takoyaki.

-...si, ahora podemos comer...-decía Godslayer sólo para ser arrebatado por ella.

-...oye?..-decía Godslayer mirando a Yandere que tenia el takoyaki.

-...no te preocupe, no es como si yo fuera a comermela toda...-decía Yandere.

Godslayer iba a decir algo, solo para ver que Yandere extendía su dedo donde tenía clavado el takoyaki con el pincho.

-...vamos, come, di ahhh...-decía Yandere con una sonrisa inocente.

Godslayer estaba en silencio al ver el takoyaki, pegando un suspiro, decidió abrir la boca.

-...ahhhhh...-Godslayer comió un takoyaki bajo la mirada sonrojada de Yandere, Godslayer masticaba mientra miraba a yandere que tenia un pequeño rubor en su mejilla.

Ambos estuvieron así por un buen tiempo.

Yandere pronto vio que Godslayer agarro el takoyaki.

-...bien, es mi turno...-decía Godslayer dando un takoyaki.

Yandere no dijo nada, con una sonrisa, comió con gusto el takoyaki para luego mirar con una sonrisa de alegría a Godslayer.

-...estuvo deliciosa...-decía Yandere.

-...que bueno...ese takoyaki sabe muy bien...-decía Godslayer comiendo el takoyaki con Yandere a su lado.

-...si tiene mucha razón, uh?...-parpadea Yandere al ver un poco de takoyaki en la mejilla de Godslayer.

-...que sucede?...-decía Godslayer sólo para que Yandere besa la mejilla donde estaba el pedazo de comida.

-...pero que...-exclama Godslayer sonrojado.

-...je je je tenía un poco de takoyaki en su comisura, así que quería limpiarlo...-decía Yandere.

-...(sonrojado)...no era necesario que hiciera eso...-decía Godslayer desviando la mirada como todo un tsudere.

-...cielo darling, tu nivel de tsundere es mas de 9000...-decía en broma Yandere.

-...que no soy tsundere...-exclama enojado Godslayer mientra se levanta para ir a donde estaba un cubo de basura.

-...es una broma...je je debería sonreír mas no crees...-decía Yandere mientra miraba el peluche.

Tirando el papel de takoyaki a la basura, se acercó para hablar con Yandere.

-...eres molesta sabes?...a veces tus bromas son muy molesta...-decía Godslayer.

-...je je sabes, me gusta...hace mucho que no salgo con nadie...no recuerdo la primera vez que me sentí tan feliz...-decía Yandere con una sonrisa triste recordando todo su triste pasado.

-...debería sentirte más feliz entonce, una oportunidad como esta pasa una vez, no debería desperdiciarlo tan pronto...Así que levántate y ponga ganas para una buena diversión que esto apena comienza, vamos, hay mucho que hacer en el festival...-decía Godslayer.

Yandere sólo podía sonreír un poco mientra miraba con una mirada sonrojada a Godslayer.

-...esta bien...quiero divertirme...-decía Yandere mientras se levanta de la banca.

Cuando Yandere intento acercarse, su pie se tropieza con una piedra haciendo que Yandere estaba a punto de caer. Godslayer al ver eso, se preocupo por un segundo y se lanzó para atraparla.

 ** **(Sonido de golpe)****

Yandere y Godslayer parpadeaba, ambos en el suelo con Yandere encima de Godslayer.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, yandere sentía que le palpitaba su corazón mientra Godslayer se encontraba un poco incómodo con un sudor deslizando por su mejilla.

Yandere estaba a punto de reclamar el labio de Godslayer hasta que recordó a Shio-chan y kuroumaru, ambos muertos, eso hizo detenerla.

-...sabes, me siento feliz gracias a ti...-decía Yandere un poco triste mirando a Godslayer a los ojos.

Godslayer se ponía serio al ver la mirada triste de Yandere. La castaña tocó su pecho donde podía estar su corazón.

-...desde que puedo recordar, mi vida siempre fue llena de desgracia, como una maldición donde todo lo bueno que me pasaba a mi terminará en desgracia, perdí todo al final, mis padres, mi humanidad, fui abandonada por lo que creía que eras mis amigos, incluso perdí mi virginidad a manos de mis violadores...creí que podría descansar en paz pero no fue así...-decía Yandere haciendo que Godslayer la mirará con lástima.

-...fui revivida por Shio-chan, ella fue la primera y única persona que me trajo la felicidad que yo buscaba, a medida que pase tiempo con ella, me obsesione tanto de Shio-chan que termine matando a las personas con tal de poder quedarme con Shio...cometí atrocidades sólo por mis propios beneficios...nunca seré perdonada...-decía Yandere.

Godslayer sólo podía mirar como Yandere comenzaba a llorar.

-...cuando perdí a Shio-chan, perdí mi razón de vivir, lo perdí todo, mate a kuroumaru, la única persona que realmente me importaba, todo lo que mi mano toca, desaparece...siento que estaré sola para siempre...-decía Yandere.

-...no hables más!...-exclama enojado Godslayer con sus 2 manos agarrando los hombros a la castaña que lo miraba con sorpresa.

-...deja de decir que estará sola, si, realmente duele para ti que viva en un mundo donde tu final es una completa mierda, perdiste todo, lo se, así me sentí yo cuando lo perdí todo, pero yo me levante y luché con tal de recuperarlo todo, pero tu no, literalmente no tienes a nadie en este mundo que te apoye...pero tiene a alguien y lo está viendo enfrente de tus ojos...-exclama Godslayer haciendo que Yandere abriera los ojos.

-...cuando te conocí, creí que era un especie de psicópata desalmado que solo quería ver el mundo arder, pero no fue así, lo que realmente vi, es una chica que perdió todo al final...realmente no me importa lo que hiciste en el pasado, no me importa las atrocidades que hiciste, lo que realmente importa es que tu mereces un final feliz para ti y yo pienso dártelo sin importar que tan difícil sea...-exclama Godslayer haciendo que Yandere comenzará a llorar abiertamente.

Godslayer sólo podía llorar mientras la abrazaba.

-...(sollozos)...nunca nadie se había preocupado tanto por mí...tu esta realmente estaría dispuesto a conseguirme un final feliz.,.-decía Yandere entre lágrimas.

-...el torneo tienen de premio un deseo, si gano, usare el deseo para que tu pueda tener tu propio final feliz...después de todo, te lo merecen más que yo...-decía Godslayer.

-...pero que hay de tu deseo...-decía Yandere conmovida.

-...originalmente mi deseo fuera que yo pudiera desaparecer mi inmortalidad, pero tu lo mereces más que yo...-decía Godslayer terminando el abrazo.

Yandere se limpiaba las lágrimas con sus manos mientra sollozaba para luego mirar con una mirada amorosa a Godslayer.

Godslayer no puedo decir nada ya que Yandere la beso en los labios mientra Yandere ponía sus manos en el pecho de Godslayer.

Godslayer estaba con su ojo abierto mientras sentía que la lengua de Yandere jugará con la suya.

Desconocido para los 2, era observando por el Stan lee versión umpa lumpa.

-... (suspiro romántico)..amor joven...me alegro haber renacido...-decía Stan lee mientra abandona la escena romántica.

Yandere término con el beso y se separo para buscar aire mientra Godslayer estaba incrédulo.

Yandere tocó su labio y miró con una mirada llena de amor.

-...sabes, yo realmente estoy empezando a enamorarme de ti, te amo mucho, no quiero separarme de ti...darling...-decía Yandere abrazando a Godslayer.

Godslayer estaba en silencio escuchando lo que decía Yandere.

Pronto el abrazo termina y ambos se levantaron del suelo.

Yandere abrazaba su brazo mientra Godslayer se encontraba nervioso ya que no podía mirar a Yandere a los ojos.

Ambos caminaron hasta que Yandere miro a un umpa lumpa que manejaba un puesto de limonada.

-...oye darling, me puede esperar, voy a comprar algo para ti..-decía Yandere mientra se separaba de Godslayer.

-...si, claro, no te pierdas por ahí..-decía Godslayer todavía incrédulo por el beso que había recibido, aun no sabia que hacer.

Ella sonrió luego y se fue hasta llegar al puesto de limonada.

-..una limonada fresca por favor...-decía Yandere.

-...sera servida en uno momento...-decía El umpa lumpa.

Mientra Yandere esperaba pacientemente, sintió alguien detrás suyo.

-...es bueno poder conocerte realmente ojou-chan...-decía una voz masculina.

Yandere miro de reojo a un chico parecida a Godslayer sólo con el pelo castaño y ropa elegante carmesí.

-...quien eres?..-decía Yandere muy seria. El chico sólo podía sonreír haciendo que ella tenga un mal presentimiento.

-...bueno, soy issei hyodou pero puede llamarme Lux...estoy aquí por ti, fuiste invitada para unirte a nuestra maravillosa organización compuesta por todos los yo alterno de diferentes mundos del multiversos...-decía Lux con una sonrisa alegre.

-...que intenciones tienes conmigo..-decía Yandere con seriedad.

-...cielo ojou-chan, no soy tan cruel para tener intenciones ocultas, verás, tu existencia atrajo mucho la atención de nosotros y nuestro amado líder te invita a unirte a nosotros, nuestro líder es Xenger...es un issei como nosotros...estamos planeando una revolución y estamos haciendo algo al respecto...-decía Lux.

Yandere estaba en silencio, eso hizo que Lux sonreirá y comenzará a caminar en círculo alrededor de Yandere.

-...revolución...-murmura Yandere mirando a Lux con desconfianza.

-...dime, te gusta el mundo en que vive, donde todo es injusto para ti, donde todo el esfuerzo que haces termina siendo en vanos, si quieres culpar a alguien, culpa a nuestro creador...Los creadores son nuestros enemigos...-decía Lux haciendo que Yandere mirara el peluche en sus brazos.

-...no te enfurece saber que nuestras vidas fueran controlados por esto viejos megalómano de los creadores, no ansias venganzas contra ellos por ser responsables de tu sufrimiento.-decía Lux.

-...no te preocupes, desde hace tiempo, mi jefe Xenger a estado haciendo algo al respecto...estamos reclutando a otros Issei que fueron desechado, abandonado, traicionados, estamos luchando por una causa justa, Xenger tiene las intenciones de liberarnos de los caprichos de los dioses creadores, la organización tienen sus miembros que son una furiosas fuerzas de lucha que hace que los Issei traidores fueran pequeños bebés...y tu eres la única que nos faltas para completar nuestro final feliz...-decía Lux abriendo los brazos mientra miraba a Yandere.

-...entonce sólo tengo que unirme, verdad?...-decía Yandere con seriedad.

-...Así es, queremos que te unas a nosotros en la revolución para derrocar a los creadores!...-exclama Lux con una mirada sanguinaria.

Yandere recordó a Godslayer y el beso, ella miro el peluche.

-..lo eh decidido, Lux-san...-decía Yandere haciendo sonreír a Lux.

-..mi respuesta es no...-decía Yandere mientra el umpa lumpa le da una limonada a Yandere.

Lux se encontraba decepcionado, cuando Yandere se iba ir, fue pateada al suelo, ella intento levantarse sólo para que Lux le pisará el brazo haciendo que ella apretara los dientes.

-...me decepcióna Ojou-chan, se supone que seria por las buenas, pero como lo rechazaste, será por la malas...-decía fríamente Lux mientra extendía su mano, ahí surgió una pequeña esfera de luz blanca de tamaño de una pelota de tenis.

De repente una mano prótesis agarra su brazo haciendo disolver la esfera, tanto Yandere como Lux miraba a Godslayer que tenia una expresión fría en su rostro.

-...darling...-murmura Yandere.

-...vaya vaya, no esperaba verte también, Godslayer-san...-decía Lux.

-...no te emociones por algo tan insignificante, basura...-decía Godslayer mientra levantaba su brazo cubierto de una aleación negra.

De un solo golpe, Lux fue enviado a atravesar una pared de un edificio, Yandere se levantó para mirar su brazo dislocado pero se sanaba.

-...esta bien?...-decía Godslayer sin quitar la mirada en el edificio.

-...estoy bien, no fue nada...-decía Yandere.

Pronto se escuchó unos pasos, tanto Yandere como Godslayer miraba a lux que caminaba con sus 6 alas blancas llenas de partículas blancas.

-...cielo que falta de respeto tiene Godslayer-san...-decía Lux.

-...alas?, que eres, un ángel de mierda...-murmura Godslayer al ver a un posible enemigo.

-...ja ja ja no me compare con los estúpidos ángeles hipócritas de la facción del cielo...Yo soy algo más...-decía Lux mientra volaba por los aires.

-...quería una charla civilizada, pero ahora, una lucha tendrá...-decía Lux.

-...con que una lucha quiere, bien, no tengo problema...seré tu oponente...-decía Godslayer caminando hacia lux.

Pronto ambos se lanzaron para luchar.

Eso dio el inicio de una gran batalla.

 ** **Fin del ova.****


	9. Chapter 9

**Ova : que es el amor? ( parte 9)**

 **Universo de mi dulce droga**

 **Tokyo**

El sonido de los disparos y los ruidos de las destrucción se oía por la ciudad, los umpa lumpas había abandonados sus respectivos lugares para ir a un lugar seguro.

Yandere tenía una expresión de seriedad pero también de preocupación mientra observan la batalla entre Godslayer y Lux.

Godslayer con su 2 pistolas Donner y Fegefeuer, disparaba sin descanso las balas hecho de electricidad blanco y balas hecho de fuego negro.

Pero los disparos era desviando con facilidad por las alas que tenia Lux.

-...con que esas alas no son de adornos, eh?... _ **Blindaje de rayo (1500%)...**_ -murmura Godslayer cubriendo su cuerpo con electricidad mientra estaba en el aire.

Lux con velocidad se lanza para golpear a Godslayer con un golpe de su ala para luego lanzar una huelga descendente con su ala ya que parecía una espada, Godslayer uso su brazo prótesis para bloquear ese ataque.

Pero el peso y la fuerza detrás de ese ataque envío a Godslayer al suelo.

Godslayer aterriza de pie al suelo y esquivo a tiempo el siguiente ataque de Lux, parecía que solo consistía en usar sus alas para golpearlo.

Retrocediendo de distancia, Godslayer apunto con sus armas a Lux.

Disparando una ráfaga de balas contra Lux.

-...aburrido...-decía Lux con pereza usando una de sus alas para bloquear los disparos.

-...realmente me decepciona, sabes, tus armas son inútiles contra mi...vas a necesitar más que unas balas para poder lastimarme...-decía Lux con sus manos en el bolsillos.

Godslayer sólo podía gruñir mientra apuntaba Donner contra Lux.

-... _ **Blindaje de rayo**_...-murmura irritado Godslayer cubriendo de electricidad a su pistola Donner.

Lux frunció el ceño al ver como la electricidad cada vez era más potente en Donner.

-...veamos como aguanta con esto... _ **Blitzkanone**_...-exclama Godslayer disparando un potente rayo de electricidad naranja y negra contra Lux.

Pronto una explosión de electricidad envuelve alrededor de Lux, la fuerza detrás de ese disparo creó bastante humo de polvo.

Godslayer estaba serio mirando el humo.

-...ganaste...-decía Yandere que intentaba acercarse hacia Godslayer.

-...aun no, ese sujeto sigue vivo...-decía Godslayer haciendo detener a Yandere.

Pronto escucharon la risa que venia del humo, pronto entre los polvos, surgía las alas y con fuerza las dispersa haciendo desaparecer el polvo.

Godslayer estaba serio mirando a Lux que seguía ileso a pesar de haber recibido el impacto de su disparo a plena potencia de su arma Donner.

-...con que tus alas no era para presumir...verdad?...-decía Godslayer serio.

-...Así es, sabes que todo en este mundo, esta formados por partículas elementales?...-decía Lux haciendo que sus alas sea mas grandes.

-...y eso que?,..-decía Godslayer haciendo que Lux sonriera de forma sanguinaria.

-...eso porque mi Dark Matter no sigue esa lógica...-decía Lux lanzando una huelga con su ala, Godslayer retrocede de un salto y mira a su enemigo con una expresión sería.

-...Dark matter?...-decía Godslayer mirando con seriedad.

-...Así es, Dark matter, la Dark matter que yo creo, es una sustancia inexistente...-decía Lux mientra usa sus alas para elevarse al aire llegando dar la espalda al sol.

-...no es que todavía la hayan descubierto, pero existen en teoría...realmente no existe..-decía Lux haciendo que sus alas comenzarán a brillar intensamente.

-...la materia inexistente se rige por leyes inexistente, por ejemplo, puedo transformar los rayos del sol en rayos mortales capaz de destruir todo a su paso...-decía Lux mientra Godslayer pudo ver que su cuerpo comenzaba a quemarse, tuvo que llevar a Yandere lejos del rango.

Una vez que se alejo del alcance de los rayos, Godslayer dejo a Yandere cerca.

-...escucha, quiero que te vaya ahora...es mi pelea ahora...-decía Godslayer.

-...pero que dices, yo también peleare...-decía Yandere.

Ante de que Godslayer pudiera decir, fue enviado a chocar su cuerpo contra la cima de un edificio por un ataque de alas de Lux.

-...en serio no debería darme la espalda, Godslayer-san, es realmente molesto que no me tome en serio...-decía Lux enojado.

Yandere que estaba detrás de Lux, ella se enojo de que le hiciera daño a Godslayer, transformó su brazo en un taladro negro hecho de cuchillos giratorios.

-...oye, déjalo en paz...-exclama Yandere lanzando un golpe con el brazo taladro sólo para que Lux bloquee el letal ataque con sus 3 alas.

-...en serio eres molesta, es mi pelea, debería quedarte en tu lugar...-decía Lux golpeando a Yandere con una bofetada con su alas enviando a ella a golpear su espalda contra la pared hasta quedar sentada al suelo.

Intento levantarse sólo para que Lux le atraviese su hombro con una de sus alas.

-...si fuera tu, te quedaría ahí, no me gustaría cortarte el brazo, Viciousness tiene planes para ti...yo me encargaré de Godslayer-san primero...-decía Lux sacando brutalmente su ala del hombro de yandere.

Lux pronto voló para llegar a la cima del edificio, pronto un pedazo de escombro salió disparando desde la cima contra Lux.

Lux con una mirada aburrida, desvía con su ala destruyendo el escombro.

Pronto Godslayer llegó disparando para golpear a Lux pero Lux lo bloquea con su ante brazo, pero Godslayer pronto agarra a con su otro brazo el otro brazo a Lux y levanta su otro brazo para golpear repetidamente a la cara de Lux.

-...que te parece esto infeliz...-murmura irritado Godslayer sin dejar de golpearlo, esos golpes le hizo sangrar a Lux.

-...suficiente...-decía enojado Lux atravesando el pecho de Godslayer con su ala haciendo que Godslayer escupa sangre.

Lux arroja a Godslayer al suelo con fuerza haciendo que Godslayer golpeara de espalda al suelo.

-...Darling...-exclama preocupada Yandere al ver como iba la pelea.

Vio como Lux disparaba de sus alas unas plumas blancas con partículas saliendo, el ataque le dio de llenos a Godslayer atrapandole en una extraña explosiones.

Saliendo del humo, Salía Godslayer que corría en círculos mientras dispara una ráfagas de disparos, pero Lux usaba sus alas como escudos.

-...es inútil, tus balas nunca atravesará mis alas de Dark matter, ya que el material que creo desafía las leyes de física, en otras palabras puedo producir 25.000 diferentes tipos de energía a través de Dark matter, pero eso no es todo...-decía Lux mientra que alrededor de él aparecía pequeñas esferas de luces.

-...que rayos...-pensaba Godslayer.

-...aparte de manipular Dark matter, también puedo manipular los electrones en la materias destructiva, eso láseres son realmente letales ya que corta fácilmente con lo que sea...-decía Lux disparando un aluvión de láseres blancos contra Godslayer.

Godslayer pronto alzó su brazo mjölnir cubierto de electricidad haciendo que los láseres fuera desviando pero la fuerza detrás de esos disparos forzó a Godslayer a retroceder ligeramente.

-...increíble, desvía mis láseres de electrones con su electricidad vaya forma de defenderte, te felicito asesino de dioses, si no fuera tan blando, te tomaría muy serio..-decía Lux.

-...como demonio sabes tanto de mi, ni siquiera te conozco...-murmura Godslayer.

-...si quiere saber, nuestro amado líder nos dio la capacidad de saber sobre los otros issei de diferentes universos, una capacidad como esta es realmente útil para lidiar y reclutar a muchos issei de otros universos, con sólo mirar a los ojos, puedo saberlo todo, recuerdos desde su nacimiento hasta el final, tu y la chica tiene grandes potenciales y posibles aliados para nuestra organización...-decía Lux.

-...organización, que es lo que quiere realmente...-decía Godslayer.

-...una revolución, nuestro amado jefe quiere romper las cadenas que nos atas nuestros creadores...quiere liberar a todos los issei de ellos...Los creadores son los villanos, no nosotros...-exclama Lux.

Godslayer estaba silencio pronto esquiva un golpe de alas que hizo pedazo en suelo, estando en el aire, Godslayer miro a Lux que miraba con frialdad.

-...tu pierde tu tiempo luchando por algo inútil, eres débil, ante te respetaba por tu poder y tu frialdad a la hora de masacrar a tus enemigos, incluso me gustaba las forma en como pensaba todo, alguien como tu que perdió todo desde el principio te volviste un ser que destruiría todo a su paso, pero cuando recuperaste todo lo que a perdido, comenzaste a volverte blando y débil.,..es tu mayor debilidad, no puede proteger a nadie...-decía Lux golpeando a Godslayer con fuerza enviando a atravesar un edificio hasta terminar derrapando de espalda al suelo.

-...únete a nosotros, con tu poder como asesino de dioses, seria útil en la guerra y liberar a todos nosotros de este cruel destino...no seas tonto, siendo alguien que odia con todo su ser a los dioses, esta de lado de tu dios creador, únete a nuestra revolución y será libre como todo nosotros...-exclama Lux.

-...cállate hijo de puta...-exclama Godslayer saltando hacia Lux mientra su mano manifiesta su espada gravity blade para lanzar una huelga descendente.

Lux usa una de sus alas para bloquear la huelga pero la fuerza detrás de esa huelga en modo pesado envío disparando a Lux para terminar con estrellar a suelo.

Aterrizando enfrente de lux que se levantaba con fuerza.

Godslayer mantenía en guardia mienta Lux miraba con frialdad a Godslayer.

-...esa espada tiene propiedades de gravedad, sin duda tiene una espada interesante...pero aun así, no me tomará desprevenido...-decía Lux.

-... _ **Atrapa el suelo..**_..-murmura Godslayer haciendo formar un cráter debajo suyo.

-... _ **Paso rápido..**_.-exclama Godslayer mientras desaparece bajo la mirada sorprendida de lux.

Reaccionando a tiempo Lux bloquea con esfuerzo usando sus 6 alas para soportar el ataque entrante.

-...no me subestime infeliz, esto fue el comienzo...-exclama Godslayer cubriendo su puño con Ki de armamento y también con energía de ki.

-...demonio...-intento cubrir con sus brazos.

-... _ **Sprüher**_...-exclama Godslayer golpeando el puño de su brazo mjölnir con fuerza atravesando una de sus alas para golpear los brazos de Lux, pero rápidamente su defensa es rota y el puño impacta a la mejilla de lux.

Con fuerza, Godslayer lo manda a atravesar su cuerpo contra un edificio hasta terminar con atravesar completamente.

Yandere estaba sorprendida al ver como iba en la pelea, Godslayer le estaba empezando a ganar a Lux.

Pero ambos vieron como salía entre los escombros Lux, su vestimenta dañada y su brazo derecho estaba gravemente dislocado y dañado, podía ver que salía sangre de su comisura.

Una de sus alas estaba rota pero poco a poco se regeneraban su ala dañada hasta quedar como nuevo.

-... tengo que admitir, te subestime...lograste destruir una de mis alas de Dark matter...no podía esperar meno de mi contra parte...-decía Lux mientra escupe un poco de sangre al suelo.

-...eres un bastardo duro de vencer...-decía Godslayer.

-...je je je, sigo sin entender porque no se unen a nosotros, nosotros junto a Xenger luchamos por una causa nobles...-decía Lux con seriedad.

-...simple, no tengo interés en tu "Guerra", no me uní al torneo como para terminar en involucrarme en una guerra en la cual no me concierne...ademas, ese llamado Xenger, tal vez sea un líder manipulador que usa como salvar a los demás como excusa para ocultar un propósito mucho más grandes...créeme, no es la primera vez que lidió con tipos como ese tal Xenger...-decía Godslayer.

-...no lo entiende verdad, no sabes nada, como puedes rechazar algo tan grandes, nosotros los Issei, estamos luchando por nuestras libertad, para ser libres de ellos...y tu rechaza nuestras ayuda...eres una vergüenza...-decía enojado Lux señalando con su dedo.

-...acaso me ves con cara de que me importe... (suspiro)...en serio que tragedia te destrozo...-decía Godslayer con desinterés haciendo que Lux mirara al suelo, recordando a la chica que nunca pudo proteger.

-...je je je, digamos que hace mucho, fallé en proteger a una persona que me importaba, esa persona era realmente importante para mi en ese asqueroso mundo...quiere saber algo de mi...-decía Lux con una mirada vacía.

Tanto Godslayer como Yandere estaba serio al ver como Lux poco a poco comenzaba a quebrarse emocionalmente.

-...en mi mundo, yo fui traicionado por las personas que más confiaba con mi vida, no sólo eso, me quitaron a mi mejor amigo, Ddraig, por si fuera poco, mi padre, me vendieron como material para los experimentos de estos científico locos del gentex...ellos jugaron con mi cuerpo, me convirtieron en un arma para destruir a los sobrenaturales...me utilizaron de muchas formas...-exclama furioso Lux.

Los 2 estaba en silencio, ambos serio mirando como Lux se tocaba su rostro con brazo.

-...creí que lo perdería todo, hasta que yo conocí a una chica, esa chica eran una alma bondadosa que no me vio con miedo, ella me trato como humano, ella me hizo sentir amor...hasta que la maldita de Rias la mató enfrente de mis ojos!...supe que este mundo y la de mi creador, jamás me daría la felicidad que quiero...estoy cansado de ser un juguete de los dioses...-exclama furioso Lux haciendo que sus alas brillará con fuerza.

-...que sentido tiene quedarme callado y ver como todos los issei incluyéndome nos convierte en piezas de entretenimientos...nos ves como juguetes, peones, ellos nunca dejará de jugar con nosotros...-decía Lux mientra miraba a Godslayer con rabia.

-...como sea, si tu no te vas a unirte a nosotros, solo queda eliminarte...-decía Lux.

-... ** _ **Blindaje del rayo...-**_** murmura Godslayer cubriendo su cuerpo con electricidad.

Ambos se miraron los uno por el otro.

-...realmente siento lástima por ti...pero tu eres mi enemigo, aquellos que intente meterse en mi camino, no tendré piedad, no me importa si eres mi versión alterna...te mataré...-murmura peligrosamente Godslayer.

-...inténtalo si puede...-exclama Lux lanzando a Godslayer con sus 6 alas como cuchillos filoso para atravesarlo.

-... ** _ **atrapa el suelo**_**...-murmura Godslayer tirando la espada contra Lux que fácilmente la desvía con una de sus alas.

-... ** _ **Paso rápido.**_**...-murmura Godslayer mientras desaparece ante de que las alas lo atraviese.

En un destello de velocidad, Godslayer aparece enfrente de Lux, Godslayer con su cuerpo cubierto de electricidad, agarra a Lux por el rostro, su agarre era firme.

-...maldición...-exclama Lux.

-... ** _ **Donnergranate (5000%)**_**...-exclama Godslayer torturando a Lux con mucha electricidad causando más dolor a Lux.

-...Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...-gritaba de dolor Lux.

Rápidamente Godslayer levanta su puño derecho, la cubría con Ki de armamento seguido con electricidad negra.

-... ** _ **Blitzschlag (5000%)...**_** -exclama Godslayer pegando un puñetazo descendente al rostro de Lux haciendo que Lux golpeara de espalda al suelo hasta envolver su cuerpo con una explosión de electricidad.

Cuando el humo de polvo se disipa, se revela a Godslayer encima de un derribado Lux que estaba herido.

Yandere se acerca a Godslayer y recogió la Gravity Blade en el camino.

Pronto Godslayer saco su donner y apuntó con su arma a Lux.

-...maldición... (escupe sangre)...-murmura Lux mirando el cielo.

-...es un adiós...no debiste meterte en mi camino...-decía Godslayer a punto de tocar el gatillo.

Yandere miraba a Godslayer que tenia una expresión oscura, sus ojos mostraba oscuridad.

-...ante de que me mate, dime algo, realmente crees que lo que haces es lo correcto...se tus pecados, no importa si actúa como un héroe, los pecados que hiciste como asesino de dioses no se borrará así nada mas...si está de lado de los dioses creadores, nunca podrás proteger a nadie...-decía Lux.

-...lo se...pero déjame decirte algo, no estoy de lado de nadie, ni lado de Xenger y tampoco de lado de los creadores, pero si algo como esto involucra a mi familia, entonce no tengo más opción que luchar...-decía Godslayer colocando el cañón de su arma en la frente de Lux.

-...que envidia...tu tienes todo, yo no tengo a nadie...-decía Lux.

-...es tu final...-decía Godslayer a punto de disparar pero de repente sintió una mano firme en su hombro.

Ante de que pudiera hacer algo, fue enviando a chocar de espalda contra una pared hasta quedar pegado en la pared.

Godslayer escupe sangre, Yandere estaba sorprendida, rápidamente transforma su brazo en un escudo negro para soportar una feroz patada pero la fuerza detrás de la patada destrozo el escudo y la hizo retroceder a ella hasta llegar cerca de Godslayer.

Ambos miraron a un nuevo enemigo, era un hombre de cabello castaño y ojos color ámbar, su ropa era colo blanco y azules y su cuerpo mostraba un complexión muscular.

-...invictus...-murmura adolorido Lux al ver a su compañero.

-...Lux...fuiste un inútil...te dije que actuará de forma tranquila en la misión...-decía Invictus mientra sacaba de su ropa una cápsula con un líquido verde y se lo dio a Lux que lo atrapa.

-...gracia...lo siento, pero este issei es muy fuerte, es un asesino de dioses y aparte que es inmortal...-decía Lux que se comió la cápsula haciendo que sus heridas se sane.

-...ya veo, con que no somos los únicos aquí presente...es un issei como nosotros...-decia Invictus que se acercaba a Godslayer y a Yandere con Lux a su lado.

Godslayer estaba mirando con frialdad a Invictus, sabía que se trataría de otro issei del mismo grupo que Lux...

-...darling, esta bien?,..-decía Yandere que transforman su brazo en una espada para luchar a lado de Godslayer.

-...ese sujeto no es ordinario...es un issei como nosotros...no baje la guardia...-decía Godslayer.

Pronto ambos vieron como Invictus levantaba su mano al aire.

-... ** _ **Soy el Vacío Blanco, soy el Acero Frío, soy la Espada Justa, con la hoja en la mano, cosecharé los pecados de este mundo y lo limpiaré en los Fuegos de Destrucción**_**.-decía Invictus haciendo aparecer en un destello de magia una espada gigante de un solo filo.

 ** _ **White ascalon**_**

Con una huelga al aire con su gigantesca espada hizo expulsar furioso vendavales, Godslayer y Yandere estaban serio al ver un poderoso enemigo.

-... ** _ **..Soy Invictus...y el fin a llegado**_**...-decía Invictus saltando contra Godslayer.

-...yo lucharé contra el sujeto de la espada, tu pelea contra ese ángel...ahora...-exclama Godslayer mientra Yandere asiente mientra le da la gravity Blade a Godslayer.

Con Yandere que se va contra Lux, Godslayer manifiesta su hacha de leviathan y su escudo junto con su espada Gravity Blade.

Ambos iban a luchar contra unos enemigos bien problemáticos.

 ** **Fin del capitulo.****


	10. Chapter 10

**Ova : que es el amor? ( parte 10)**

 **Tokyo**

La tensión era fuerte, el ambiente era tenso, mientras Yandere estaba luchando contra Lux en otra parte, Godslayer se encontraba mirando a invictus que lo miraba con seriedad.

Godslayer se encontraba enojado con toda la mierda de universos alternos, ahora mismo se estaba enfrentando a uno de los 2 versiones suya que son partes de una organización compuesto por versiones de diferentes issei del multiverso.

Ahora que lo podía ver bien a su enemigo, ese issei era mas adulto, no tenía esencia de dragón y tampoco sentía ningún poder demoníaco, podía que ser que ese issei es un humano o algo más.

Además, esa espada gigante que portaba le daba una mala sensación, ya que era obvio que era una asesina de dragones mezclado con energía sacra.

Primero un issei que era mujer, después un issei ángel y ahora un issei adulto con aire de caballero, que sigue después, un issei con complejo de salvador.

Manteniendo fuerte el agarre de ambas armas, Gravity Blade y hacha de leviathan, usaría el Gravity Blade para la velocidad y fuerza gracia su habilidad para manipular el peso del portador, mientra que el hacha de leviathan le proporcionaría las técnicas para atacar con ataques rúnicos de hielos que hay en el hacha.

Invictus miraba a Godslayer con seriedad, no se habia movimiento ni un paso, sus ojos frío como hielo miraba con frialdad a Godslayer que lo miraba de la misma manera.

-...rindete...porque te advierto que si lucha conmigo, te acortara más tu vida...-decía Invictus haciendo que Godslayer frunciera el ceño.

-...que amable eres, lo tendré en cuenta tu advertencia...pero si soy como tu, sabes que no me importa una mierda lo que vas a decir...lucharé la veces que me cante la gana...-decía Godslayer.

-... (suspiro)...crees que podas vencerme, no soy como Lux...se lo que eres capaz...asesino de dioses, se que eres un asesino, un monstruo, tus manos están cubiertas de sangre de muchas personas inocentes, tu asesinas incluso niños inocentes...vi tus recuerdos...tu venganza contra los dioses a quitado las vidas de muchos niños que tenia mucho que vivir...como puedes dormir bien aún sabiendo que lo hiciste...-decía Invictus con ira en sus palabras mientras su cuerpo era cubierto de un aura blanca.

Godslayer apretó los dientes al sentir un colosal poder que venia de Invictus, podía ver que Invictus era muy diferente a Lux.

-...que sucede asesino de dioses, te tiemblan las piernas...-murmura Invictus poniéndose en guardia.

Godslayer enojado por la burla, ataca primero.

-...porque tu!...-exclama Godslayer lanzando combo de 4 huelgas con su doble arma pero era fácilmente desviado por la gigante espada.

Rápidamente Invictus agarra por el cuello de la camisa a Godslayer para levantarlo y tirarlo al suelo como una muñeca de trapo pero Godslayer rápidamente se levanta y se rueda para atrás.

-...me decepciona...-decía Invictus.

Godslayer enojado, le lanza el hacha de leviathan pero era fácilmente desviado.

Godslayer se lanza para atacarlo.

-... _ **blindaje de rayo.**_...-murmura Godslayer cubriendo su cuerpo con electricidad.

Preparando su puño que estaba cubierto de ki de armamento seguido con cargar electricidad, lanzó su golpe.

-... _ **blitzschlag**_...-exclama Godslayer lanzando un puñetazo cargado de electricidad contra Invictus pero el castaño usa su espada como escudo logrando detener con facilidad el golpe.

-...debil...-murmura Invictus mientra lanza una tremenda patada al pecho de Godslayer, esa patada le destrozo toda la costilla.

-...gargh...-Godslayer termina cayendo de espalda al suelo.

Recuperándose rápidamente, Godslayer cubrir de electricidad en su pies y se lanza mientra hace volver su hacha, con una doble huelga descendente, de su gravity blade y hacha de leviathan pero invictus logra detener secamente.

Logrando empujar ligeramente a Godslayer con la fuerza de su espada White-Ascalon, levanto su puño y golpea a Godslayer a la mandíbula, la fuerza detrás de ese puñetazo lo envío a atravesar su cuerpo contra un edificio.

Dentro del edificio, se podía ver a Godslayer levantándose, pudo ver que estaba escupiendo sangre al suelo y intento salir por donde había entrado.

Godslayer ante de salir, llego a ver como Invictus tenía su enorme espada en lo más alto, vio como la espada estaba envuelta en luz blanca dando forma de una gigantesca espada hecha de luz que atravesaba los cielo.

-...no me jodas...-murmura incrédulo Godslayer

-... _ **White-ascalon**_...-murmura Invictus bajando la enorme espada de energía sagrada que partió el edificio en 2 seguido con una gigantesca explosión que dio lugar.

Cuando la explosión cesó, vio entre los humos como era reducido el edificio, ahora era una pila de escombros.

Invictus disperso la energía sagrada de su espada y miró con frialdad entre los humos una silueta, cuando el polvo se disolvió, se mostraba la silueta revelando al albino herido, una niebla de oscuridad brotaba de las heridas para luego cerrarse y curarse.

Godslayer había sobrevivido a su ataque más fuerte.

-...maldito...ese ataque tenía mucha intención de matarme...-pensaba Godslayer mientra guardaba su hacha de leviathan mientras preparaba su espada gravity blade.

-...eres muy resistente...no había esperado que sobreviviera a mi ataque más fuerte...-decía Invictus.

-...creeme, eh recibido peores ataques que esto...aunque no esperaba que quiera terminarlo rápido, ese ataque tenía la fuerza suficiente para matarme...-decía Godslayer.

-...Así es, a diferencia de Lux que solo alarga la pelea, yo solo busco terminar rápido con la misión, así que no debo dar el lujo de perder el tiempo en una batalla sin sentido...-decía Invictus.

-...que busca realmente, ese sujeto de las alas decía que la organización busca liberar a los issei, porque parece que busca algo más..-decía Godslayer.

-...si, venimos por la chica que vive en este mundo, ella tiene grandes planes para la organización, tu no tiene porqué involucrarte...Así que solo entrega a la chica y tal vez pueda perdonarte la vida...-decía Invictus.

Godslayer apretó los dientes y el agarre de la espada, recordó las lágrimas de Yandere, sea lo que sea que ellos busca, no era nada bueno.

-...me niego...no se que intenciones tenga con ella, pero ella no irá a ninguna parte..-decía Godslayer.

-...Ya veo, en ese caso, será el enemigo de la organización, cualquiera que busca oponerse en la causa de Xenger-sama, será eliminado, sin excepciones...-decía invictus mientra levantaba su espada con un solo brazo.

-...tomaré esto como una señal de amenaza para mi...-decía Godslayer que tenia una mirada oscura mientra prepara sus pies.

-... ** _ **atrapa el suelo..**_**...-decía Godslayer preparando su ataque, Invictus se preparó en enterrar la espada al suelo mientra levantaba sus puños.

-... ** _ **paso rápido.**_**..-exclama Godslayer mientra desaparece y reaparece con su puño extendido contra el rostro de Invictus.

En cámara lenta, Invictus atrapó la muñeca de Godslayer mientra usa su otro brazo para agarrarle el cuello de la camisa.

Con fuerza, Invictus uso la ímpetu de Godslayer y lo envío a atravesar su cuerpo contra un edificio hasta terminar al otro lado hasta rodarse al suelo, usando su espada para atravesar el suelo y detenerse completamente.

Ahí vio a Invictus que salía del agujero del edificio, en su mano tenía su espada.

-...nada mal, tu técnica para desplazarte de un punto a otro para cerrar la distancia, es bastante impresionante de hecho, pero tiene una debilidad, es que tu técnica se desplaza a un solo punto, solo debo interceptarlo...-decía Invictus que caminaba hacia Godslayer.

-...que rayo...Este sujeto es bastante problemático, supo la debilidad de mi paso rápido con solo verlo...tendré que usar otra táctica...-pensaba Godslayer preparando su espada en guardia.

-...ante mi espada, tus poderes son insignificante para mi...tenia la posibilidad de sobrevivir, te advertí que si luchará conmigo..-decía Invictus mientra su cuerpo era envuelto en una luz azul.

Godslayer vio como la luz desaparecía revelando a Invictus que usaba un traje ajustado con partes de armaduras y un yelmo futurista con un visor rojo.

-...terminaría acortando tu vida...-decía Invictus con una voz distorsionada por el yelmo.

-... ** _ **Blindaje de rayo.**_**...-murmura Godslayer cubriendo su cuerpo con electricidad negra.

-...eso no es todo...-murmura Godslayer mientra su cuerpo era cubierto de fuego.

-...aarrrrghhh...-rugía furioso Godslayer activando la ira de dragón dándole más poder que ante.

Con Blindaje de rayo + más la ira de dragón, era más fuerte físicamente.

Godslayer pronto se lanza para saltar hacia Invictus para lanzar una huelga descendente con su espada.

Invictus al ver eso, desvía la huelga de su espada, Godslayer rápidamente lanza más huelgas rápidas pero con el mismo resultado.

Frustrado por no lograr darle un golpe, Godslayer carga de electricidad en su espada y intenta atacar pero Invictus lo agarra por el cuello para luego levantarlo.

Sin contenerse, lo estrangula con fuerza haciendo que Godslayer se quede sin aire mientra su blindaje de rayo y la ira de dragón se disuelve de golpe.

Invictus suelta el agarre y con un golpe de embestida con su hombro contra el pecho de Godslayer, lo manda a Godslayer a volar lejos hasta impactar de espalda en la cima de un edificio.

Godslayer pronto cae al suelo mientra Invictus se acercaba con calma hacia Godslayer que se levantaba con esfuerzo.

-...que sucede?, esta es la fuerza del asesino de dioses?, creí que era más fuerte...-decía decepcionado Invictus.

-...cállate...-gruñia enojado Godslayer levantándose para luchar contra Invictus.

 ** _ **Mientra tanto, con Yandere vs Lux**_**

mientra Godslayer estaba luchando contra su enemigo, Yandere estaba resistiendo los constante ataques de Lux que usaba sus alas de Dark matter.

Sus ataques no tenia patrón y atacaba con todo sin descanso, su brazo escudo no aguantaría para siempre.

-...como aguanta ojou-chan, es una lástima que ya no tienes las otras habilidades como dragón maligno cuando te inyectaste el virus Life's Eater...aunque tengo que admitir, tu capacidad de absorber cualquier organismo vivo y convertir su cuerpo en armas es genial..-decía Lux con doble golpe de alas haciéndola retroceder.

Creando su brazo en su garras, atraviesa el suelo con su brazo, Lux salta hacia atrás ya que surgió en el suelo grandes picos negros que era letales.

-...vaya vaya, eres peligrosa Ojou-chan, si tuviera tu blackdragon mode, estoy seguro que no tendría oportunidad de vencerte, aunque claro perder tu poder para obtener otro te hizo débil...-decía Lux mientra unas esferas de energía blanca se manifestaba alrededor de Lux.

Yandere convirtió sus 2 brazos en un escudo negro con picos.

Lux sonrió mientra dispara los láseres, al impactar, los láseres atravesó limpiamente el escudo y atravesó en los hombros haciendo que ella gruñe de dolor.

Unos láseres le cortó el brazo derecho y la pierna izquierda haciendo que ella cayera al suelo.

Ella apretaba los dientes mientra sus heridas se regenera, sus extremidades se regenera a un ritmo rápido.

Ella se levanta para convertir su brazo en su brazo Espada para lanzar luego lanzarse contra Lux.

Yandere lanza una huelga descendente con la intención de partir a Lux en 2 pero Lux lo detiene con 2 alas.

Una de las alas le corta el hombro seguido con recibir una patada al estómago.

-...eres débil, no me extraña que perdiera a esa niña, como se llamaba, Shia o shuu, ya se, era Shio verdad...lastima, si ella creciera, se volvería una bella chica que cualquier hombre se acostaria...-decía con burla Lux.

Eso hizo que Yandere se pusiera furiosa, sus ojos se volvía rojo y su cabello era rosa oscuro.

-...Callate!...-exclama furiosa Yandere transformando su brazo en un brazo taladro y se lanza contra Lux para atravesarlo.

Lux sin esforzarse, con sus manos en el bolsillo, sus 6 alas junta alrededor de Lux para bloquear el ataque de taladro.

Yandere hacia un esfuerzo para atravesar el escudo pero no podía, ella estsba furiosa, Yandere envuelve el taladro negro con electricidad rosa.

Para la sorpresa de Lux, su brazo taladro cargado de electricidad, atraviesa 2 de las 6 alas de dark matter y se acercaba peligrosamente hacia Lux.

Lux sólo podía sonreír sanguinariamente mientra uno de los láseres corta limpiamente el brazo taladro bajo la mirada sorprendida de Yandere.

Pronto su pecho era atravesado por una ala filosa, elevadola al aire con su ala, Lux la arroja contra el suelo.

-...descuida ojou-chan, no te mataré, en la organización hay alguien que te quiere dentro, si te unes a nosotros, tal vez tenga la oportunidad de recuperar lo que perdiste, no quiere a Shio en tus brazos de nuevo...-decía Lux con una sonrisa confiada.

Yandere había escuchado todo lo que decía Lux, no sabia que hacer, si se unía al grupo que mencionó Lux, entonce podría recuperar a Shio, pero...no podría estar con Godslayer.

No podía evitar recordar a Godslayer tratandola amablemente, bailando y jugando con el, comiendo con el y la determinación de Godslayer para hacerla feliz.

A pesar de haberlo conocido hace poco, Yandere realmente amaba a Godslayer, no quería abandonarlo, hacia mucho que ya superó la muerte de Shio...ya no mas.

Levantándose con dificultad hasta caer de rodilla, ella miro con expresión dolorosa Lux que sonreía con arrogancia.

-...bien, que dices, únete a nosotros y será libre como todos nosotros...-decía Lux.

De repente un rayo de electricidad atravesó su hombro haciendo abrir los ojos a Lux que parpadeaba al ver su hombro lastimado, tenia un agujero de tamaño de una pelota de golf y salía sangre.

-...arghhhh...-gritaba de dolor Lux sujetándose su hombro mientra se tambalea para atrás, Lux miro detrás suyo una moneda cubierta de sangre y electricidad que estaba metida en un muro de concreto.

Lux miro a Yandere que estaba de rodilla pero tenia su brazo extendido.

-...cargaste de electricidad a la moneda y la disparate como una bala, usando la fuerza de lorentz para realizar el disparo...-murmura Lux mirando a Yandere que se levantaba, la mano de Yandere tenía electricidad rosa.

-...si, vi una similar a darling al disparar una bala de electricidad, pensé en poder imitarlo, pero usando una moneda en lugar de una bala...-decía Yandere.

-...je je je, esta llena de sorpresa, pero aun no me rendiré...-decía Lux mientra sus alas se extiende como lanzas para atravesar a Yandere.

Yandere cubrió su cuerpo con una armadura metálica gris con un yelmo con un solo agujero para el ojo derecho, en su brazo derecho era una espada y el brazo izquierdo era un escudo negro con pico.

Yandere se lanza contra Lux, usando su escudo, logra detener secamente los ataques de las alas de dark matter y cubriendo de electricidad a su brazo espada, corta las alas.

Lux sólo sonría mientra sus espalda surgía 6 alas y lanza como una lluvia de estoques contra Yandere que usaba su brazo espada para cortar contra las múltiples alas.

Ella abría paso cortando todas las alas hasta poder llegar hasta Lux que dispare los láseres.

Volviendo su brazo escudo a su brazo normal, Yandere cubrió su mano normal con electricidad mágica y lo desvía los láseres.

-...Demonio...pensaba Lux intentando retirarse.

Pero Yandere transforma su brazo espada en su brazo látigo y le atraviesa al hombro causando que Lux grite de dolor.

Ella con fuerza azota a Lux de espalda al suelo, Yandere salta para golpear a Lux, su brazo normal se transforma en su brazo blindado color negro con picos.

Lux al ver eso, usa sus alas para bloquear el golpe, pero el peso detrás de ese puñetazo fue tan pesado que aplastó a Lux junto con sus alas.

Lux vomita sangre mientra sus alas desaparecía en partículas blancas.

Yandere se levantan para transforma su brazo blindado en brazo taladro, estaba a punto de matarlo.

No le iba a darle piedad.

-...adiós...-decía Yandere a punto a atravesar a Lux sólo para escuchar una voz muy familiar.

 ** **Tou-chan****

Yandere abrió los ojos, ella con incredulidad, miro detrás suyo a una niña que ella no había esperado verla.

Shio, shio-chan, ella parecía tener la edad que ella recordaba ante de perderla.

Yandere estaba con los ojos abiertos al ver a Shio kobe.

 ** **Con Godslayer vs invictus.****

La pelea cada vez se ponía más difícil, resultó que ese sujeto era extremadamente fuerte.

Godslayer no paraba de disparar con su pistola donner contra Invictus que usaba su espada como escudo pronto Godslayer se lanza para lanzar una huelga pero Invictus sin esfuerzo lo atraviesa al pecho de Godslayer con su White-ascalon.

Con fuerza, envía a Godslayer al aire para luego saltar encima de Godslayer y golpear con una huelga descendente que envió a Godslayer a impactar el suelo con fuerza.

Aterrizando al lado del cráter, Invictus miro a Godslayer que estaba levantándose con dificultad.

Godslayer miraba a su enemigo con seriedad. Se encontraba extremadamente herido, sus heridas se cerraba pero el cansancio era evidente, había luchado contra este tipo y fue difícil.

-...es hora de terminar con esto...no pienso seguir con esta pelea...-decía Invictus levantando su espada a lo más alto.

Pero de repente uno sin números de sellos mágicos aprisionaba a Invictus que no se podía mover.

-...una interrupción casual eh?...Sal de mi camino, maldito creador!...-exclama furioso Invictus destrozando los sellos mágicos con su poder mágico en bruto.

Pronto Invictus apunto su espada a Godslayer.

-...El infierno clama tu nombre...asesino...porque seré yo que te envié ahí...es hora de terminar con esto..-decía Invictus...

Godslayer estaba de rodillas mirando su cuerpo lastimado, esa pelea fue duro.

-...maldición, no quería llegar a usarlo tan pronto, pero...no tengo opción...-pensaba Godslayer clavando su espada al suelo.

Su cuerpo cubierto de oscuridad para luego transformar en electricidad blanco.

-... ** _ **Erebea mode: asesino del dios del rayo**_**...-exclama Godslayer transformando su cuerpo en electricidad blanca, sus pies y brazos tenía escamas blancas, su coxis surgía una cola espinosa blanca y su cabello era blanco, su cuerpo cubierto de electricidad blanca.

Invictus al ver eso, levanta su espada en lo más alto y cargo poder sagrado.

Godslayer levantó su gravity blade y con una huelga al aire corto el suelo que llego a lado de invictus, la onda de presión corto un edificio que estaba detrás de Invictus.

-...vamos hijo de puta...estoy listo para la revancha...-exclama enojado Godslayer.

-...en el nombre de la organización, te voy a aniquilar...-decía Invictus sólo para ver como aparece Godslayer enfrente suyo.

Godslayer lanzó una huelga contra Invictus pero el castaño logró bloquear el ataque pero fue enviado a estrellar su cuerpo contra un edificio hasta terminar al otro lado.

Aterrizando a tiempo pero rápidamente Godslayer lo agarra su cara y le azota su cuerpo de espalda al suelo.

Invictus logró hacerlo alejar con un corte al pecho.

Invictus pronto se lanza para lanzar una ráfagas de huelgas pero Godslayer lo desviaba con facilidad para luego terminar con patear al estómago de Invictus haciéndole retroceder.

Invictus intentó atacar sólo para ver a Godslayer que tenia su espada en lo alto, con una huelga descendente sobre invictus, lo envuelve en una explosión de humo seguido con un mini terremoto.

Saliendo del humo, invictus tenía dañado su armadura y su yelmo se rompió la mitad del visor revelando su ojo derecho junto con una hebra de cabello castaño.

Godslayer estaba enfrente con su espada listo.

-...te subestime, realmente eres poderoso, pero aquí termina...ahora más que nunca, eres una amenaza para la causa de Xenger-sama...como caballero, voy a eliminarte...asesino de dioses...-decía Invictus cargando poder sagrado a su espada para terminar con convertir su espada en una espada gigante de luz que brillaban intensamente.

Godslayer cubrió su espada de electricidad roja y dio forma de una guardaña de energía carmesí.

-... ** _ **Divine Killer.**_**...-murmura Godslayer usando su versión incompleta de su técnica.

-... ** **White-ascalon.****...-exclama Invictus .

Ambos comenzaron a chocar espadas contra guardaña, cada choque era mas fuerte que ante, ambos no cesaban, ambos no se rendía, ambos tenían sus propios objetivos y no iban a fallar.

Invictus quería hacer todo lo posible para traer a su hija de nuevo a la vida junto a los demás.

Godslayer quería mantener la promesa de proteger a Yandere.

El choque terminar con hacer retroceder ambos.

Cargando más poder de rayo, Godslayer miro con ira a Invictus que creaba un sello mágico se defensa.

Con un solo tajo de esa guadaña, logró hacerle grietas la barrera mágica pero su técnica se disperso quedando la gravity blade.

-...no me rendiré, completaré la misión...-exclama Invictus.

-...voy a atravesar la barrera para terminar con toda esta mierda...-exclama Godslayer golpeando con una huelga a la barrera haciendo más grietas.

-...tus ataques son débiles...-exclama Invictus.

-...mira bien, es el verdadero poder de la magia erebea...-exclama Godslayer con una huelga descendente sobre la barrera destrozandolo.

-...mi escudo!...-exclama Invictus mientra Godslayer se acerca mientras agarra a Invictus con su brazo mjölnir cubierto de electricidad blanca.

Godslayer levantó a Invictus por el rostro y exclamó su técnica.

-... ** _ **Tausend Donner (1.000.000%).**_**...-exclama Godslayer envolviendo con tanta electricidad de un millón de voltio a Invictus hasta envolverlo en una luz blanca.

Pronto una gigantesca explosión de electricidad sacudió todo Tokyo.

 ** **Con yandere vs Lux.****

Yandere estaba paralizada al ver a Shio que le sonreía, tenia que ser un error, ella estaba muerta.

-...Shio-chan...shio-chan, eres tú...-tartamudea Yandere haciendo volver sus brazos a la normalidad y haciendo desaparecer su yelmo.

Yandere intento tocar a Shio, quería abrazarla para confirmar que si era real o no.

Pronto Shio corrió para abrazar a Yandere tomándola por sorpresa.

-...te extrañé...tou-chan, me sentía sola, por favor no me deje...-lloraba Shio, Yandere estaba incrédula, ella miraba a Shio que aferraba a su cintura, no podía abrazarla, no sabia que pasaba.

Era Shio?, pero como.

Yandere escucho los sollozo de la niña, ella intento de la manera torpe en abrazarla, ante de pudiera completar el abrazo

Algo la atravesó, la sangre goteaba.

Abriendo los ojos, Yandere miro como su pecho era atravesado por la espalda por un láser blanco comprimido, al parecer, Yandere junto a Shio fue atravesada por Lux que la tomó por sorpresa.

-...bajaste la guardia...-decía Lux sacando la ala de la espalda haciendo que Yandere cayera de rodilla mientra abrazaba el cadáver de Shio, al parecer, el láser partió a Shio a la mitad.

Yandere estaba paralizada, veía el cadáver de Shio partida en 2, lo raro es que ella no sangraba.

-...siempre supe que la niña era su debilidad...dark matter puede hacer lo que sea, incluso crear golem autónomo hecho de dark matter a través de mis pensamiento, la creé para que sea como la niña, incluso le agregue personalidad haciéndola más real...-decía Lux pero Yandere estaba en ignorando mientra miraba el cadáver de Shio.

Ella temblaba las manos, temblaba su cuerpo.

ella recordó a Rias matando a Shio enfrente de ella, el cadáver destrozada de Shio que le había atormentado por mucho tiempo.

-...el dolor que siente, es el mismo dolor e impotencia que yo sentí al perderla, a igual que yo, no pudiste protegerla, me equivoco?...-decía Lux con burla.

Pronto el cadáver de Shio desaparecía como ceniza blanca, eso rompió la mente de Yandere.

-...Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!...-gritaba con desesperación Yandere mientra sus ojos lloraba a lágrimas de sangres, su espalda surgía múltiples tentáculos negros espinosos que destruía todo a su pasos.

Los tentáculos destruía todo lo que podía, Lux retrocedía sorprendido al ver como término.

Yandere se agarro su rostro mientra los tentáculos destruía.

-...ja ja ja ya veo, con que eso quería viciousness, ya se cual es tu rol en la guerra...es...-no pudo llegar a terminar Lux ya que su pecho era atravesado brutalmente por un tentáculo negro.

Rápidamente el tentáculo comenzó a azotar a Lux varias veces contra el suelo hasta dejarlo hecho trizas, tras el ultimo golpe azota con fuerza quedando en el centro del cráter.

Yandere camino hasta ponerse de rodillas sobre el pecho de Lux, Lux miro a Yandere que la miraba con una mirada fría, sus ojos sin vida que la amenazaba con hacerle sufrir.

Lux intento extender su mano a la cabeza de Yandere para disparar el láser de electrones pero Yandere agarra su brazo.

-...Arghhhhhhhhhhhh...-rugía Yandere de un tirón, le arrancó el brazo del hombro de Lux.

-...ahhhhhhhhhhh, mi brazo...maldita puta...-exclama furioso Lux intentando extender su otro brazo pero Yandere lo atrapa y con fuerza, la arranca dejando a Lux sin brazos.

Yandere levantó su brazo derecho que se transformó en un brazo blindado negro con pincho.

Lux intento atacar con sus alas pero su rostro era golpeado brutalmente por el puño de Yandere.

Yandere convirtió su otro brazo en un brazo blindado con pinchos y comenzó a golpear brutalmente a Lux al rostro varias veces sin descanso.

 ** **Con Godslayer****

Godslayer había vuelto a la normalidad miro a Invictus que todavía lo tenia agarrado por el cuello, podía ver que aún respiraba.

-...increíble, sigue vivo después de recibir todo el peso de Tausend donner, no podía esperar menos de mi versión alterna, ...-pensaba Godslayer.

 ** **Issei-sensei, Issei-sensei, feliz cumple año.****

Godslayer sintió unas voces pequeñas, voces de niños, los recuerdos de un Issei adulto siendo profesor enfrente de un grupo de niños.

-...recuerdos...-pensó Godslayer hasta que unos recuerdos llegó a su cabeza.

Comenzó a recodar todo

 ** **Recuerdos de Invictus.****

En una oficina de un director del orfanato, estaba issei un poco más joven mirando al director que era un hombre viejo.

-...voy a ser profesor?...es una broma...-decía de forma inexpresiva Issei.

-...no es ninguna broma issei-chan, además, tu tiene licencia de profesor, no?...no tenemos mucho personal en el orfanato y los niños necesita un adulto que lo guíe por un buen camino...-decía el director.

-..tengo licencia, pero no se...-decía Issei desviando la mirada a otro lado.

-...entonce no hay problema en que sea un profesor...-decía el director mientra se levanta de su escritorio mientra se acerca a la ventana para ver a los niños que estaba jugando en el recreo.

Issei se acercó a la lado del director y miró con una mirada desinteresado a los niños que jugaban.

-...issei-chan, estoy al tanto de tus inseguridades, se que tu no confía en nadie después de lo que esos asqueroso demonios te hizo, pero no justifica que deba cerrarse a sí mismo y alejarte de nosotros, debes aprender a abrir tu corazón en la personas que realmente importa...-decía el director.

-...abrir mi corazón...es fácil decirlo que hacerlo, odio la mentiras, odio la traición...son niños, los niños son crueles...-decía issei que tenia una mirada vacía.

-... (suspiro)...a que no confía en sus amigos son basura, pero aquellos que abandona a los amigos, son peor que la basura, tu no debería rebajarse a su nivel, issei-chan, dale a los niños una oportunidad, estoy seguro que no te arrepentirá...esto niños fueron abandonado por sus parientes, estoy seguro que tu y ellos se entendería...-decía el director colocando su mano en el hombro de Issei.

-... (suspiro)...esta bien...solo abriré mi corazón por está vez...-decía issei.

 ** **Un tiempo después****

Vemos a issei vestido de profesor escribiendo en el pizarrón su nombre, terminando de escribir, se dio la vuelta para mirar a los niños con una mirada aburrida.

-...bien niños, mi nombre es issei hyodou, seré tu maestro desde hoy...-decía Issei sin ganas.

-...Hai issei-sensei!...-exclama ruidosamente los niños, issei miraba con desinterés a los niños.

-...esto será problemático...-pensaba decepcionado issei.

 ** **Los niños son energético****.

Se podía ver como issei abría la puerta del aula sólo para que un balde con agua le mojará encima.

-...caíste en mi broma, sensei.-decía un niño riéndose, issei lo miraba con aburrimiento.

-...tonto, no sea malo con sensei...-decía una niña rubia con ojos púrpura.

-...no soy tonto febri...-decía el niño.

Mientra los 2 comenzarán a discutir, issei miraba a los niños con aburrimiento.

 ** **los niños son molesto.****

Vemos a issei enfrente de un niño.

-...Sensei, no eres popular, eres aburrido...-decía el niño en broma.

-...lo se...-decía issei sin ganas.

-...ja ja ja sensei es viejo y amargado, no tiene novia, no tiene novia...-decía el niño.

 ** **Son grosero****

Vemos a issei intentando enseñar a la clase.

-...bien clase, busca en la pagina 23 del libro...-decía Issei sentándose sólo para escuchar el sonido del pedo haciendo reír a los niños.

Issei se sonrojo y miró en el asiento, un cojin pedorro.

 ** **Hacen bromas****

Issei miraba a la niña que sollozaba. Issei intentaba ayudarla de una manera torpe.

-...esta bien, puede decirme que pasaba...-decía issei un poco nervioso.

-...buaaaaaa...-lloraba la niña haciendo alarmar a issei.

 ** **Son molesto y ruidoso.****

 ** **Realmente odio a los niños****

Se veía a issei salir de la escuela, ahí al salir, vio a su alumna febri que estaba en el suelo, sus rodillas lastimada.

Al parecer llovía y issei llevaba el paragua...

-...febri, esta bien?...-decía issei inexpresivo.

-...sensei...estoy bien, solo me resbale y me caí...-decía la niña.

Issei miraba a la niña, se encontraba mojada y cubierta de tierra.

-... (suspiro)...bien, te llevare al orfanato rápido, si te queda fuera, te vas a resfriar...-decía Issei.

-...hai sensei...-decía febri.

Un tiempo después, se podía ver a Issei colocando la ropa en el lavarropas.

La niña usaba un traje de baño de cuerpo completo y se metió al agua.

Mientra la niña estaba en la tina con ducha, Issei estaba de espalda a la pared observando el lavarropa con una mirada aburrida.

Issei cerró los ojos y medito en silencio.

-...sensei...-Issei escuchaba la voz de febri.

-...si febri...-murmura Issei.

-...crees que yo pueda ser como tu sensei cuando sea grande, podré ser una gran maestra si me esfuerzo?...-decía la niña.

-...tal vez...ser maestro no es tan fácil como crees...-decía Issei mirando el lavarropa.

-... .acaso esta pensando en el futuro...aun eres joven...-decía Issei.

Dentro de la ducha, se podía ver a febri que estaba triste mirando el patito de goma.

-...lo se, pero no podía evitar ver lo genial que eres sensei, yo también quiero ser como tu, sensei...ser una gran maestra y enseñar a los que no sabes para que pueda cuidarse...como lo está haciendo con nosotros, sensei...-decía la niña.

Issei estaba en silencio, no podía evitar estar conmovido...Issei sonrió un poco.

Después de la ducha, Issei paseaba por la sala con su café en la mano, ahí vio a febri que estaba durmiendo en el sillón, Issei se sentó a lado de ella y bebía el café mientra miraba de reojo de a febri.

 ** **En verdad odiaba a los niños.****

Siempre fue objetivos de las bromas, burlas, incluso humillaciones menores, seguido con niños que se reían por su actitud aburrida.

Issei sólo podía observar a los niños que estaba felices de tenerlo como su sensei. Incluso vemos a Issei que miraba el dibujo de febri que era ella con Issei donde decía mi papá, eso dejo sin palabras a Issei.

 ** **Son escandalosos, ruidosos, molesto, groseros, hacen bromas.****

 ** **Pero****

Vemos a Issei con expresión en shock al ver como los niños organizó una fiesta.

-...feliz cumpleaño Issei-sensei...-decía todos los niños.

Issei estaba sin palabras hasta que desvío la mirada al otro lado con un mirada de vergüenza.

 ** **Pero aun así...esto niños son mi familia.****

 ** **Mi nueva familia.****

Pronto un recuerdo más llegó, vemos a Issei invictus mirando con una mirada incrédula al orfanato destruido y los niños muertos, los niños era tapado con manto para cadáveres.

Issei cayó de rodillas mientra lloraba en silencio.

El director herido estaba triste mientra se acercaba a Issei y le colocó su mano en su hombro.

-...issei-chan, lo siento tanto...-decía triste el director que también lloraba.

-...Arrrrghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...-gritaba al cielo issei al fallar otra vez en proteger a los niños que tanto había encariñado.

 ** **Fin del recuerdo de invictus.****

Godslayer estaba incrédulo mirando a Invictus, Invictus rápidamente mira a Godslayer con ira y le pega un puñetazo haciendo que Godslayer lo soltará.

Invictus cae al suelo y se levanta con esfuerzo.

-...que tanto viste...-decía enojado Invictus, pero Godslayer estaba en silencio.

-...parece que tu creador te dio la capacidad de ver los recuerdos de los issei sólo para prepararte contra nosotros.

-...que demonio, le paso en tu mundo...-decía Godslayer mirando con incredulidad a Invictus que miraba con odio a Godslayer.

-...un año de haber sido profesor, me di cuenta lo mucho que me importaba a ellos, el orfanato estaba a punto de cerrar y los niños iba a ser enviado lejos, aun con el dinero que ganaba como maestro, no era suficiente...tuve que volverme un mercenario para ganar dinero, hice trabajo sucios para obtener mucho dinero y pagar al orfanato.

-...después de lograrlo, yo adopte a una de mis alumna, ella era inocente, ella es la que mas me gane cariño, ella cayó enferma, tenia cáncer de tumor cerebral...era mucho dinero...tuve que volverme un monstruo en la misiones...hice todo lo posible...-decía invictus.

Godslayer estaba en silencio, vio como Invictus estaba intentando levantarse pero no podía.

-...después de muchas muertes a aquellos, como violadores, ladrones, políticos corruptos y terrorista, obtuve dineros suficiente para pagar la operación de febri, pero ya fue tarde, ella falleció en el hospital...ella tenía una vida por delante, ella quería ser maestra...-decía Invictus.

-...cuando intente ir a la escuela para decirle la noticia a los niños, lo único que llegue a ver, la escuela destruidas y muchos cadáveres de niños...ellos fueron asesinados...por demonios de la facción de los demonios...-decía Invictus.

-...todos porque ellos tenían sacred gear, todos lo confundieron con niños soldados de brigade khaos...eran inocente, ellos no sabían luchar, ellos los masacraron!...jamás los perdonaré!...-exclama furioso Invictus.

-...cuando llegó Xenger-sama, me hizo abrir los ojos, los verdaderos culpables, son los creadores...ellos son los monstruos, juegan con nuestras vidas como se le cante...por eso me uní a la causa de Xenger...porque me prometió que yo traería a los niños y a febri de nuevo a la vida...-decía Invictus.

-...como están tan seguro que ese tal Xenger cumplirá su palabra...-decía Godslayer.

-...cállate, estoy dispuesto a llegar tan lejos por ellos, estoy dispuesto a hacerlo con tal de verlos crecer y sonreír, voy a salvarlo a todos si eso significa volverme enemigo de los 42 creadores supremos!, no necesito que un asqueroso asesino mata niños como tú, lo entienda...-exclama furioso Invictus sólo para vomitar sangre mientra cae de espalda al suelo.

Godslayer se quedo mirando a Invictus que toseaba sangre, el castaño adulto miraba el cielo con una mirada perdida.

Pronto Godslayer sintió un temblor, sintió un mal presentimiento y miró a la dirección donde podía estar Yandere luchando contra lux.

Sin mirar a su enemigo, Godslayer corre en busca de Yandere.

Invictus podía ver como se iba Godslayer. No podía evitar recordar la misma preocupación que tenia con su hija adoptiva, no podía evitar sentir como una basura.

La White ascalon brillaba haciendo la espada se transforme en una niña pequeña del cabello rubio y ojos púrpuras que se acercó a un caído Invictus.

-...febri...-decía Invictus al ver a su hija que le sonreía.

-...esta bien papá, descansé un poco..-decía la niña colocando la cabeza de Invictus en su regazo mientra le acaricia su cabeza.

-...(risa)..perdí, así es como se siente perder, no es tan malo como creía...-murmura Invictus mirando al cielo.

-...febri, pase lo que pase, te prometo que te traeré junto a los demás de nuevo a la vida, solo espera un poco más...-decía Invictus, la niña sólo podía asentir en silencio.

-...se que lo hará papá, te esperare para verte pronto...-decía la niña mientras desaparecía en partículas de luz para luego volver en forma de su espada

Pronto una sombra cernía, Invictus miro la única persona que no esperaba verte.

-...la misión fue un fracaso...ya es hora de irnos...-decían una voz.

-...Xenger-sama...-decía adolorido Invictus.

Xenger había llegado a la acción...lo que podía significar que el final ya estaba cerca.

 ** **Fin del capitulo 10****


	11. Chapter 11

**Ova : que es el amor? ( parte 11)**

 **Tokyo**

la batalla había terminado para godslayer y Yandere, pero para ella no, el campo de batalla donde luchaba estaba destruido, todos a su paso era escombros por los ataques de tentáculos que venía de Yandere al perder el control y dejando llevarse por la ira y el odio.

Ella sin piedad, seguía golpeando sin descanso al rostro destruido de Lux, el issei Lux tuvo la desgracia de convertirse en el saco de boxeo de Yandere, ella sin necesidad de descansar y detenerse, le golpeaba el rostro tanta veces hasta perder la noción del tiempo.

El cuerpo de Lux ahora era irreconocible, le faltaba los brazos, su cuerpo y su cara, ahora era una pulpa sanguinolentas, prácticamente ahora era carne molidas.

Cada golpe que lanzaba a su rostro ya desfigurado, hacia que sus piernas temblaban violentamente con cada golpe que sentía.

Lux estaba prácticamente más muerto que vivo.

Ella con la mirada perdida, seguía y seguía golpeando hasta hacer formar un cráter circular.

Mientras seguía golpeando, un poco más alejado del cráter, aparecía Godslayer que venía al sentir el temblor, ahí podía ver muchos tentáculos negros que seguía azotando al aires mientra veía como Yandere seguía golpeando a Lux.

Godslayer sólo podía ver la gran cantidad de destrucción que hizo Yandere, podría sentir la cantidad de odio y desesperación en sus ojos sin vida.

-...mierda, que demonio paso..-pensaba Godslayer intentando avanzar sólo para esquivar un ataque de un tentáculo negro.

Godslayer miraba como los tentáculos comenzaban a atacar por todos lados, Godslayer apretó los dientes, era difícil avanzar con todos estos tentáculos estorbando.

-...mierda, no puedo avanzar si esos tentáculos estorban, tengo que avanzar de alguna forma..-pensaba Godslayer mientra sostenía su espada gravity blade.

Pronto podía ver como la chica seguía y seguía golpeando a Lux, podía ver que ella grunia como un animal rabioso, eso le causó dolor en el corazón de Godslayer, no podía evitar verla triste y enojado.

-...oye, reacciona...me escucha...-grito Godslayer pero un tentáculo intento atacarlo sólo para que Godslayer lo desviará con su espada.

Pronto múltiples tentáculos intento atacar contra el albino, Godslayer apretó los dientes, mientra saltaba al aire y con su espada desviaba todos los ataques.

Por mas que intentaba avanzar, esos tentáculos tenía intención de destrozarlo.

-...mierda, a este paso no llegare a ningún lado, espero que no te enoje por lo que voy a hacer...-pensó Godslayer cubriendo de electricidad negra en su espada.

Poniendo en su modo ligero de su espada gravity blade para moverse el doble de rápido, Godslayer comenzó a cortar unos tentáculos.

-...Arghhhhhhh...-gritaba Yandere al sentir dolor al sentir como sus tentáculos fuera cortados.

Godslayer se había detenido al escuchar el grito de dolor de Yandere y miró a ella como se levantaba.

-...espera, debes calmarte...-decía Godslayer sólo para esquivar uno picos negros que surgía del suelo, había esquivado a tiempo para evitar ser empalado.

Vio que Yandere tenía su brazo metido en el suelo, ella saco del brazo del suelo y se convirtió su brazo en un látigo con púas y una cuchilla al final.

Unos de los tentáculos intento atacar sólo para Godslayer esquivara y desviará.

Pero el fue atrapado por látigo negro y fácilmente lo envía a azotar su cuerpo contra el suelo, ella se lanza para hacer pedazos a Godslayer pero el se levanta y agarró el látigo que estaba aferrado a su cintura.

-...es hora de que te tranquilice...-exclama Godslayer cortando el brazo látigo con su espada.

-...arghhhhhhhhhhh...-rugía la chica en su estado enfurecida mientra intenta atacar con su otro brazo que parecía una espada de un solo filo, pero Godslayer lograba desviarla.

Godslayer desviaba los ataques rápidos y letales de Yandere mientra retrocedía, con cada ataque que lanzaba Yandere haciendo que Godslayer tuviera que seguir desviando ya que cada vez era más fuerte.

-...Muereeeee...-gritaba Yandere enloquecida mientra atravesaba el hombro de Godslayer con su brazo látigo que se había regenerado.

-...mierda, ella si esta dispuesto a matarme...-pensaba Godslayer con los dientes apretado.

-...Arghhhhhhhhhhh...-rugía Yandere mientra su brazo espada se transforma en su brazo taladro, ella se lanzó contra Godslayer para atravesarlo.

Godslayer vio la expresión furiosa y destrozada de Yandere, ella estaba llorando, sus ojos rojos no tenia vida, ella estaba sufriendo.

Godslayer cambio su expresión sería a una triste, dejó tirado su espada al suelo y abrió los brazos mientra Godslayer sonría un poco.

Con una intensa brutalidad, Yandere atravesó el pecho de Godslayer con su brazo taladro, fue tan fuerte que fácilmente lo atravesó todo el brazo hasta el hombro, Godslayer sólo vomitaba sangre mientra su único ojo perdía brillo.

-...Arghhhhhhhhhhh...-rugía Yandere mientras usaba su tentáculos para cortar los brazos haciendo que Godslayer se quedará sin brazos, pronto un tentáculo con espinas atravesó el lugar donde estaría su corazón.

-...muereeeeeeeeee...-rugía enfurecida y enloquecida Yandere mientra el cuerpo de Godslayer surgía múltiples picos negros de su cuerpo haciendo que Godslayer escupiera mas sangre.

El rostro de Yandere tenía manchada de sangre fresca.

Pronto para su sorpresa, Godslayer se regenera su único brazo real para abrazarla haciéndola sorprender.

-... (gruñido)...-intentaba salir del abrazo pero era imposible.

-...calmate...calmate...je je demonio, duele como una perra...-murmura adolorido Godslayer.

Yandere intentaba salir del abrazo, su brazo taladro pronto se transforma en brazo garra y con brutalidad le atravesaba varias veces al pecho de Godslayer pero se negaba a separarse.

-...jeje, tus garras están heladas, debería cortarla un poco tus garras...-decía adolorido y con un poco de humor Godslayer.

-...muere, muere, muere, muereeee...-gritaba Yandere sin parar de apuñalar con su garras a Godslayer.

-...escucha...si es que esta ahí...quiero que te reaccione...-exclama Godslayer levantando su frente para luego chocar frente contra frente haciendo detener a Yandere.

Ambos tenían sus frente sangrando por el choque de cabeza, Yandere estaba incrédula.

-...al fin, despierta otra-yo...ya pronto se termino, ya se termino realmente, sigo contigo...-decía adolorido Godslayer abrazando fuertemente a Yandere.

El cabello rosa volvía a castaño mientras sus ojos rojos volvía a color ámbar y comenzó a recuperar su brillo, ella comenzó a salir lágrimas.

-...yo, yo no quise hacerlo...-...tartamudea Yandere al borde de las lágrimas mientra miraba la cantidades de heridas que tenia.

-... no es necesario que te disculpe, estoy bien...soy inmortal, esas heridas no son nadas para mi..-decía Godslayer con su cuerpo curados y sus extremidades restaurados.

Los tentáculos que surgía de la espalda de Yandere desaparecía mientra su cuerpo volvía a la normalidad.

Yandere solloza mientra Godslayer la abrazaba para reconfortarla.

Godslayer sólo podía suspirar frustrado mientra abrazaba a Yandere.

-...ya ya, todo terminó...-decía Godslayer.

-...tu crees?...-decía una voz que hizo que Godslayer y Yandere se sorprendiera al ver a Lux que se levantaba, su cuerpo ahora era cubierto de partículas blancos, sus ojos era esclerótica negras con ojos amarillo.

-...tiene que ser una jodida broma,...-murmura Godslayer sorprendido por esto con Yandere lo mismo.

-...te lo dije ante, con Dark matter, puedo hacer lo que sea, todos, incluso engañar a la muerte...-decía Lux con una voz distorsionada.

Godslayer se puso de frente para proteger a Yandere de lux.

-...increíble, mi cuerpo original quedó destruido, para sobrevivir, transferi mi conciencia a través de un golem autónomo de Dark matter...es una forma de decir que obtuve la inmortalidad...-decía Lux acercadose hacia Godslayer y yandere.

-...es una verdadera sorpresa que haya podido salir con vida contra Invictus, el es una bestia a la hora de luchar...pero ahora está aquí, lo que significa que lo venciste...-decía Lux.

-...créeme, este sujeto fue un dolor en el culo, pero tu, que te hace creer que podrás durar una pelea conmigo esta vez ?...-decía Godslayer mientra camina para recoger el brazo mjölnir y colocarse en su muñón.

-...je je je, créeme, esta vez será diferente, aunque me destruya, otro más surgirá, puedo crear de forma infinita Dark matter la veces que quiera...-decía Lux mientra detrás de él había un clon de Lux hecho de Dark matter...

Pronto Godslayer y Yandere estaban siendo rodeados de un ejércitos de clones de Lux, todos ellos con sus brazos hechos de armas.

Godslayer tenía una expresión de seriedad mientras levantaba su brazo mjölnir.

-...matenlo...-exclama Lux mientras los clones de lux se lanzaba contra Godslayer y Yandere.

Pero todo vieron a Godslayer con su cuerpo cubierto de electricidad, levanto su brazo mjölnir.

-... _ **Donnergranate**_...-murmura Godslayer golpeando su brazo mjölnir al suelo, como resultados, el suelo surgía una corriente eléctrica que destruía a todos los golem con facilidad.

Lux estaba sorprendido, pronto Godslayer camino hacia Lux.

-... imposible, no había manera de que podría haberlo vencidos a todos...-decía Lux.

-...sera por que tu cuerpo es mas débil que ante, comparado con tu cuerpo anterior que tenia más resistencia, pero ahora eres débil, aunque te haya vuelto inmortal a tu manera, te a vuelto aún más débil en resistencia, aunque crea la cantidades de clones, no importa el numero, no tienen la fuerza para vencerme. ...-decía Godslayer acercadose a Lux.

Lux se enojo mientras extendía su mano, alrededor de Lux era pequeñas esferas de energía blancas.

-...no me subestime!...-exclama Lux disparando más láseres pero Godslayer cubrió de electricidad a su brazo mjölnir y con facilidad, los desvía a otro lado.

-...tus láseres son inservibles ahora, por más que dispare las veces que quiera, usare la fuerza del magnetismo de mi magia rayo para desviar su trayectoria, así que es inútil...-decía Godslayer sin detenerse.

-...estúpido, no te das cuenta lo que hacemos, estamos luchando por nuestra libertad, eso te incluye...-exclama Lux mientra retrocede.

-...me importa un carajo...hiciste llorar a mi otra-yo, si crees que vas a salir impune de esto, esta jodidamente equivocado, aprieta los dientes, por que ese golpe te va a mandar a la mierda!...-exclama Godslayer levantando su puño que era cubierto de una aleación negra gracia al Ki de armamento seguido con fuego naranja de la ira de dragón.

-...demonio, demonio, no me me vencerá, soy el arma suprema de la humanidad, mi sola existencia acabó con todas razas sobrenaturales...-exclama furioso Lux lanzando su puño cargando de energía blanca.

Ambos se lanzaron con sus puños en alto, cuando estuvieron a escaso metro, ambos lanzaron sus mejores golpes...

El puño de Lux impactó en la mejilla de Godslayer envolviendo su cabeza en una explosión, eso hizo sonreír a Lux.

Pero su sonrisa cambia al ver a Godslayer que tenia la mitad de su rostro quemado pero que se regenera rápidamente.

-... ** _ **Drachenschlag**_** en toda tu horrenda cara!...-exclama Godslayer golpeando un colosal puñetazo al rostro de Lux haciendo que el fuera enviando a volar.

Lux termina con chocar de cabeza contra una pared seguido con caer mientra los escombros de la pared caía sobre Lux.

Godslayer desactivo su ira de dragón y su Ki de armamento para luego mirar a Lux que estaba debajo de todos los escombros, Yandere estaba cansada mentalmente, había sufrido una tortura mental al presenciar la muerte de la falsa Shio, aunque ella era falsa, en verdad le había destrozado su corazón.

Godslayer dio un suspiro cansado mientra le daba la espalda y camino hacia Yandere.

-...ya termino, esta bien?...-decía Godslayer a Yandere que miraba a Godslayer con una pequeña pero triste sonrisa.

Ante de que ella pudiera responder, detrás de Godslayer explota los escombros saliendo Lux muy herido pero que se regeneraba gracia a la Dark matter.

-...es en serio?, que se necesita para que te muera...-decía cansado, incrédulo y irritado Godslayer con Yandere que estaba igual de sorprendida.

-...ya te dije, soy inmortal, vas a necesitar más que un puñetazo para hacerme caer...-decía Lux caminando de forma coja hacia Godslayer y Yandere.

Tanto Godslayer como Yandere preparaba sus armas para luchar.

Pero ante de que pudiera mover un paso más, Lux se detuvo y cae al suelo mientra su cuerpo hecho de Dark matter se hacía grietas.

-...pero que...me esta pasando..-murmura Lux mirando su brazo que se caía a pedazos.

-...parece que llegaste a tu límite...seguro ese cuerpo hecho de Dark matter no fue hecho para mantenerse mucho tiempo, a recibido más daño que ante, así que dudo que pueda seguir luchando con la condición en la que te encuentra...-decía Godslayer.

-...maldición, maldición...tengo que levantarme...-susurra enojado Lux que se levantaba sólo para que su pierna se cayera a pedazos haciendo caer a Lux al suelo.

-...ya es suficiente, es tiempo de que te rindas, no tiene caso que siga luchando...ni siquiera puede levantarte...-murmura Godslayer.

Eso hizo enojar a Lux que miraba a Godslayer y a Yandere, con odio, intento levantarse sólo para caer al suelo, Lux miró con odio a Godslayer.

-...una mierda!, no me vas a decir lo que tengo que hacer, maldito hijo de perra...me oíste, no me rendiré, no ahora que llegue tan lejos..-murmura enojado Lux mientra comenzaba a regenerar las partes dañadas de su cuerpo con Dark matter.

-...ustedes cometieron un gran error, por que simplemente no ven lo que estamos haciendo, estamos luchando por una causa mejor!, los dioses creadores nos tratan como a simple juguetes que ellos nos utilizan hasta que se aburren de nosotros?...ellos no se cansará hasta que? , nos desechan como basuras...como juguetes rotos...-decía Lux, Godslayer y Yandere sólo estaban en silencio escuchando todo lo que Lux decía.

-...todo es lo mismo, en este maldito multiverso, hay muchos de nosotros que están sufriendo el mismo destino, la traición...no podemos salvarlos a todos, todo porque los creadores hace lo que se le canté la ganas...mientras ellos exista, nuestro dolor y desesperación nunca desaparecerá hasta que ellos mueran!...-exclama furioso Lux.

-...no nos ponga en tu categoría, estúpido...-murmura oscuramente Godslayer mirando a Lux que se quedó callado.

-...uh?...-parpadea Lux.

-...no pongas a todos nosotros de la misma categoría que tu, porque a diferencia de ustedes, yo no tengo que llorar o quejarme de mi vida, porque no se trata de solos ustedes...-decía Godslayer.

-...en el multiverso no se trata de solos los traicionados, también están los issei que tuvieron sus finales del felices sin necesidad de quejarse o llorar por que la vidas es injusta, también hay issei traicionados que superaron sus pasados para seguir adelante como yo lo hice...-decía Godslayer.

-...pero tu eres como nosotros, eres un traicionado como los demás..-decía Lux.

-...no soy como ustedes, es cierto que yo soy un issei, al igual que la chica detrás de mí, pero nosotros, no tenemos intenciones de caer tan bajos sólo para que tengamos que disfrutar en arruinar las vidas de los demás sólo porque ustedes no tuvieron un final que querían ...-decía Godslayer.

-..NO ME JODAS!, dices que hemos caídos tan bajo, que me dices de los issei traidores que están en el palacio multiversal, ellos tuvieron todo en bandeja de plata, en la organización en la que estoy, están llenos de nuestras versiones alternativas que fueron abandonado y desechado por los dioses creadores, lo único que todos queremos, es libertad para nosotros, incluso si tenemos que hacer lo que sea para conseguir la libertad que merecemos...-rugía furioso Lux.

-...incluso si tienen que forzar a los demás que no tiene nada que ver a unirse a una causa pérdida, dime algo, la chica que fallaste en proteger, hubiera querido esto?...-decía Godslayer haciendo que Lux mirara el suelo mientra su cabello cubría sus ojos.

-...como te atreves a hablar de Uiharu, como te atreves a hablar de ella enfrente de mi!..-rugía enloquecido Lux lanzando contra Godslayer.

El rostro de Lux estaba agrietandose mientras se le caía los pedazos, con su único brazo, comenzó a generar tanto poder de electrones hasta formar una esfera gigante de energía.

Lux intento golpear a Godslayer con esa esfera caliente de electrones. Estaba a seguro que si lograba golpearlo con eso, iba a desintegrar a Godslayer a nivel molecular.

Godslayer con solo cubrir su brazo mjölnir con electricidad, ante de que Lux pudiera golpear a su enemigo con esa esfera, detrás de Godslayer estaba Yandere que estaba cubierta de electricidad rosa, su mano extendida tenía una moneda que lanzó al aire.

Al momento en que la moneda toca el dedo, Yandere disparo como Railgun, un proyectil eléctrico que impacto y disperso la esfera de electrones con fuerza que género una onda de choque y viento.

Lux estaba con los ojos abierto mientra apretaba los dientes, ya no se podía moverse.

Godslayer levantó su brazo derecho que tenia blindaje de rayo.

-...esto se termina ahora... ** _ **Blitzschlag**_**...-exclama Godslayer golpeando un potente puñetazo al rostro de Lux seguido con envolverlo en una explosión de electricidad.

Cuando la explosión término, tanto Godslayer como Yandere miraba a Lux que estaba en el suelo, su cuerpo de Dark matter comenzaba a desintegrarse, al ver eso Lux murmura con miedo.

-...no, no, por favor, que aún tengo mucho que hacer...no me quiero ir...Nooooooo Xenger, Ayúdame!...-rugía en agonía Lux que desaparecía en partículas. dejando atrás un pequeño escarabajo rinoceronte blanco de ojos amarilla hecho de Dark matter mientra cae también un pequeño llavero de escarabajo blanco con una pluma.

Era un regalo que Uiharu le dio ante de que ella fuera asesinada por Rias gremory.

Yandere sólo podía mirar con pena como resultó, Godslayer no decía nada solo miraba al escarabajo que caminaba hacia el llavero.

Antes de que los 2 pudieran abandonar sintieron un pequeño temblor pero rápido, una voz se escuchó.

-...al final, no lograron completar la misión, Lux, Invictus, una completa decepción...-decía una voz que tanto Godslayer y Yandere miraran en la cima de un edificio a 2 personas, era Invictus que usaba su espada como una muleta y un tipo desconocido a su lado.

Ese tipo estaba vestido de un abrigo con capucha color gris con detalles negros. Su cabello tenía 2 colores diferentes, de un lado era negro y el otro era blanco, sus ojos tenían colores diferentes, tenia un ojo color rojo con pupilas en forma de X y el otro otro ojo era negro sin pupila.

En su mano era una guadaña doble.

-...una lástima que tuvo que terminar de esa forma...-decía el sujeto del guadaña.

-...tu...eres parte de esta organización...-decía Godslayer.

Pero ambos vieron que no estaba el sujeto, solo estaba Invictus.

-...tu llegada a este mundo, fue inesperado...te mando tu creador? ...-tanto Godslayer como Yandere se dieron la vuelta para ver al de la Guadaña que recogía el escarabajo y el llavero.

Rápidamente ambos se preparan sus armas, Godslayer con su Gravity Blade y Yandere con sus brazo espada y brazo taladro , ambos brazos cargados de electricidad rosa.

-...Invictus, recoge el cadáver verdadero de Lux...-murmura el de la guadaña con Invictus asintiendo.

-...oye infeliz, no nos ignore, quien demonio eres?...-decía Godslayer con frialdad sólo para que el de la guadaña desapareció enfrente de sus ojos.

pronto ambos estuvieron en guardia ya que tenía preparado.

-...soy un issei como todos ustedes, pero a diferencia de todos ustedes, yo busco la revolución...-decía voz dela guadaña para luego terminar aparecer detrás de Yandere que lo golpea con un codazo a la nuca, fue tan fuerte y tan rápido que la noqueó.

Godslayer al ver eso, trato de alcanzar a ella para auxiliarla, pero el de la guadaña corto rápido a Godslayer que estaba en silencio.

Detrás de Godslayer, todos los edificios que estaba detrás de Godslayer, fueron cortado limpiamente seguido con derrumbarse completamente.

Un geiser de sangre salia del pecho de Godslayer que hacía que el albino cayera al suelo, su cuerpo era partido en 2.

-...soy el que lidera la revolución, mi nombre es Xenger...-decía Xenger mirando con frialdad a Godslayer.

 ** **Fin del ova****


	12. Chapter 12

_**Ova : que es el amor? Parte final.**_

 _ **Tokyo**_

Godslayer sólo podía apretar los dientes al ver a recién nombrado Xenger, el líder detrás de esa organización, podía ver que el era muy fuerte como para partirlo en 2 y cortando a todos los edificios de una huelga de su guadaña en el proceso.

Xenger miraba al escarabajo en su palma, podía ver que Xenger tenía una mirada inexpresiva.

-...realmente fue decepcionante para ustedes 2...me han fallados, cuando este asunto se termine, ustedes 2 se decidirán sus respectivos castigo...-decía Xenger al escarabajo junto a Invictus que estaba detrás suyo.

-...lo siento Xenger-sama...-decía Invictus mirando el suelo.

-...bueno, ahora solo tengo que ocupar del lacayo de los dioses creadores...tu intromisión inesperada me a causados mucho problema...diga tus últimas palabras...-decía Xenger mientra se agacha para agarrar a Godslayer del mentón para hacerlo mirar a los ojos.

-...je je je, eso...-decía Godslayer para luego escupirle en la cara a Xenger.

Xenger tenía una mirada inexpresiva mientra se levantaba para limpiar su mejilla que tenia saliva de Godslayer.

-...nunca entenderé porque alguien que odia a los dioses con cada fibra de su ser, esta trabajando para un supuesto dios...de seguros tienes sus razones...asesino de dioses...entre todos los issei traidores, tu eres uno de los más fuerte que tienen en el palacio multiversal...seria bueno sacarte de la ecuación...tu poder sobre la inmortalidad y tu capacidad para asesinar deidades será útil para la guerra...-decía Xenger señalando con su guadaña a Godslayer.

-...Así que tu eres Xenger, creí que eras más intimidante...-decía Godslayer.

-...a veces las apariencias engañan, soy más peligrosos de lo que te imagina...ya que después de todos, soy un issei como tu...-decía Xenger.

Godslayer se levantaba ya que finalmente se había unido su parte cortada, con su espada Gravity Blade, miro a Xenger.

Invictus iba a luchar para defender a Xenger pero Xenger habló.

-...no es necesario que interfiera, mantente al margen, yo lucharé, a pasado un tiempo que no lucho contra alguien...-decía Xenger.

-... _ **Blindaje del rayo...(5.000%)..**_..-murmura Godslayer cubriendo su cuerpo con electricidad negra.

-...aunque pensándolo bien, seria una pena matarte, tienes un gran potencial, a diferencia de los otros issei, tu eres el único que ves las cosas de una manera distinta, incluso yo comparto el mismo odio a los dioses como tu, asesino de dioses...-decía Xenger.

-...no me importa lo que tengas que decir, yo no estoy de lado nadie, ni los dioses creadores y tampoco estoy de tu lado, solo soy neutral...no tengo interés en participar en una guerra en la cual no me concierne...-decía Godslayer.

-... (suspiro)...decepcionante, creí que tu y yo seriamos capaces de entendernos mejor, pero bueno, ahora eres una amenaza que debe ser erradicada, te voy a mostrar la gran de diferencias de poderes que hay entre nosotros...-decía Xenger.

-...eso lo veremos...-decía Godslayer lanzándose contra Xenger que levanto su Guadaña en guardia.

 _ **Mientra tanto en el palacio multiversal**_

Dentro del palacios de los creadores, todos estaba reunidos charlando de cosas sin sentido, Joker whitecrow se encontraba jugando con su cubo de rubik ignorando a todos, enfrente del palacio, aparece un issei que era la creación de Kurimuzon, issei "Gillie".

-...veo que llegaste Gillie...ya esta listo los preparativos y la seguridad afuera del torneo...-decía Kurimuzon atrayendo la atención de todos excepto Joker que seguía con su juego.

-...si, todos están como deben ser, la Vali Corp están vigilando con sus mejores miembros para tener una seguridad muy estricta y segura, no hay nada que deba preocuparse...-decía Gillie con respeto.

-...hay noticias acerca de la faccion de Xenger y los demás issei que los siguen...-decía un creador con el nombre de Kabutokun100.

-...no, seguimos sin encontrar su paradero, algunos miembros de la Vali Corp están buscando la fortaleza donde pueden estar...-decía Gillie.

-...ya veo...-decía Kabutokun100.

-...deberíamos ignorar a Xenger y a su grupo por un tiempo y tratar de enfocar en el torneo, falta poco para que inicie...-decía Espartanoscuro12

-...no, seria demasiado contraproducente, no sabemos hasta donde pueden llegar a hacer ellos contra nosotros, Kurimuzon, tu creaste a Xenger, sabes lo que es capaz...-decía jokersHearts, otro creador .

-...me temo que no se lo que mi creación es capaz, tienes habilidades que yo desconozco, alguien le debes están dando más poder, sea lo que sea, Xenger no está solo...-decía Kurimuzon con seriedad.

-...yo digo que castiguemos a Gillie, ya que en primer, fue su culpa que hizo contacto con Xenger en primer lugar, cuando nosotros le decimos que no hiciera contacto con ninguna versión alterna...gracia a Gillie, Xenger y su facción están causando bastante problemas por todo el multiversos reclutando a nuestras creaciones...-decía DarknessYami001 con dureza mirando a Gillie que se entremecia por la mirada que tenia DarknessYami001.

-...no tan rápido DarknessYami001, entiendo que estas enojados por la destrucción de un mundo en tu universo, pero lo que hizo Gillie, es mi responsabilidad ahora, además todos decidimos a través de votos...no hay necesidad de castigarlo...-decía Kurimuzon.

-... (suspiro)...por eso tus creaciones te revelan porque eres demasiado suave con ellos, debes tener una mano de hierro para controlar mejor a sus creaciones...-criticaba DarknessYami001.

-...ara ara, acaso me esta criticando DarknessYami001, no tengo que ser tan hijo de puta como tu...-decía Kurimuzon .

Ambos dioses creadores estaban peleando verbalmente mientras algunos suspiraban ya que sabían que ambos no se llevaban bien en absoluto.

-...no otra vez, siempre pelea en cualquier reunión...-decía Nawenforever21.

-...bueno no culpo a Yami por lo sucedido con algunos de sus mundos destruido, incluso yo me sentiría así si Xenger usará a mis creaciones contra mi...-decia TheDark-08.

Mientra los dioses creadores seguían con su debate, un vargas, se apresuró para arrodillarse enfrente de Gillie y los dioses creadores, al parecer lucia nervioso.

-...que sucede, hay un problema?..-decía Gillie con seriedad.

-...Gillie-sama y creadores-sama, tenemos malas noticia...captamos 3 anomalía de un universo, al parecer se detectó 5 issei en un mundo, solo 3 son anomalía...-decía Varga nervioso.

-...a logrado identificarlo?...-decía Kurimuzon con seriedad.

-...si, según los 3, son Xenger, Lux y invictus, la condición de Lux son críticos y los 2 issei, son Godslayer y Yandere...Godslayer se encuentra en una batalla contra Xenger...-decía nervioso El varga sólo para ver que Joker whitecrow dejo de jugar con el rubik.

-...dijiste que ellos están en mi universo, mi dominio...-murmura Joker whitecrow con calma pero podía sentir malicia.

-...oh no...-pensaba todo al unísono los creadores ya que sabía bien lo territorial que era Joker whitecrow cuando se trata de su universo.

-...S-Si...-decía asustado el varga ya que estaba hablando con uno de los creadores más crueles del multiverso. .

Todos vieron como Joker le brotaba de su cuerpo una niebla negra que daba forma de la parca con sus ojos amarillo que mostraba malicia.

-...es hora de volver a mi universo...-decía joker whitecrow

 ** **Mientra tanto en el universo de Mi dulce droga.****

La ciudad estaba en ruinas, había muchos cráteres y sangres en el suelo, la cantidad de destrucción era grande, yandere se había despertado para luego sentir algo húmedo en su mano, ella pudo oler a hierro.

-...si sangre...-murmura Yandere para luego mirar en el centro del cráter gigantesco, estaba Godslayer, al parecer, le faltaba la parte inferior, también le faltaba su brazo izquierdo, su brazo mjölnir dañado.

Ella se levantó para mirar a Godslayer que estaba en un charco de sangre.

-...Darling...-exclama Yandere preocupada mientras corre para socorrer a Godslayer.

Ella miro a Godslayer, estaba realmente dañado, le faltaba todo la parte inferior de su cuerpo y cada vez se tardaba regenerar.

-...entre todos los issei que me enfrente, el fue el más problemático y duro de vencerlo...-decía Xenger que tenia ligeros rasguño, estaba detrás de Yandere.

Ella rápidamente se levantaba pasa colocarse enfrente de Xenger para proteger a Godslayer.

-...no dejaré que lo siga haciendo mas daño...-decía Yandere transformando su brazo en brazo espada.

-...descuida, no le haremos más daño, si vienes con nosotros, hay una persona que quiere conocerte...-decía Xenger haciendo que una brecha se abre a lado de Yandere.

Pronto una persona aparece dentro de la brecha, esa persona tenía el cabello negro con ojos oscuros y ojeras profunda, tenia un ceño fruncido.

Ella se estremeció al sentir la oscuridad que venia de esa persona.

-...al fin, nos conocemos...perdón si tengamos que conocernos de esta forma brusca, mi llamó Viciousness, soy un issei como tu y Xenger...-decía Viciousness, Yandere no quería hablar, tampoco quería mirarle a los ojos.

-...bueno, no es necesario saber tu nombre, ya que me tome mucha libertad de ver toda tu vida, todos sus dolores, todas sus desgracias...siempre soñé con conocerte, Yandere...la única issei en este multiverso que tiene tantos sentimientos negativos, tus sentimiento negativos son tan grandes que supera a todos en el multiverso...-decía Viciousness con una sonrisa fría.

-...que quieres de mi...-decía Yandere mientras apretaba los puños.

-..simple, vine a hacerte mía, ya no tienes porque sufrir, puede estar con nosotros, ya no estará sola nunca mas...-decía Viciousness.

Ella miro con odio a Viciousness, el pelinegro sólo podía sonreír.

-...no te forzare si no quiere, pero quiero que sepa, si te unes, tal vez yo pueda hacer que todos vuelva a hacer como ante, si te unes a mi lado, te prometo que traeré a Shio Kobe, también a kuroumaru, si quiere, puedo borrar a asahi kobe, a las facciones de tu mundo...-decía Viciousness haciendo paralizar mucho a Yandere.

-...dime, no quiere que todo sea como ante, no quiere volver a ver la sonrisa de la niña que tanto amor y cariño le tiene, no quiere estar con kuroumaru tokisaka tu única amor que tuviste...dependiendo de tu decisión, podrá recuperar todos lo que a perdido o prefiere quedarte sola en un mundo donde todo te odia...la elección es tuya...-decía Viciousness

El silencio llegó, Yandere sólo podía mirar el suelo con tristeza, su cuerpo temblaba, por mucho que quería gritar y negar, no podía, no soportaba la idea de estar sola, la idea de ver a Shio, era algo que en su interior quería.

Lentamente, Yandere extiende la mano directo a Viciousness, el pelinegro sólo podía sonreír de forma sanguinaria ya que finalmente obtendría lo que quería.

Ante de que Yandere podría extender su mano, una mano prótesis detiene por completo la mano de Yandere impidiendo por completo.

Todos estaban sorprendido, Yandere miro con una mirada tembloroso a Godslayer que tenia una mirada suave, su frente sangraba, al igual que su boca.

Viciousness estaba incrédulo, lo mismo que Xenger.

-...Darling...-lloraba Yandere al sentir como Godslayer le acariciaba su cabeza con cariño.

-...no haga caso a esos idiotas, en especial a ese cara de emo traumado, tu no está sola, me tiene a mi, te prometí que yo te buscaré un final feliz, no pienso romper esa promesa que tengo contigo...-decía Godslayer con una suave sonrisa.

Yandere no pudo más, ella sollozos, sollozo de felicidad para luego abrazar a Godslayer.

Viciousness sólo podía mirar a Godslayer con mucho odio, ese infeliz le había robado lo que era suyo por derecho.

-...jamás olvidaré tu maldita cara, asesino de dioses, nos volveremos a vernos pronto, cuando nos volvamos a ver, te arrepentirá de haberme conocido...-decía Viciousness mientras desaparecía dejando sólo a Xenger y los demás.

-...(suspiro) nunca dejaré de tener enemigos a donde quiera que voy, en serio que mala suerte tengo...-pensaba Godslayer, ya que siempre ganaba enemigos rencoroso sin hacer ningún esfuerzo.

-...en serio, eres muy terco, su inmortalidad es realmente molesto, pero aun así, no podrá conmigo, estoy a un nivel muy superior...-decía Xenger que tenia el ceño fruncido.

Godslayer se puso de frente, sacó su espada y su pistola Donner, tenia una mirada oscura.

-...ahórrate el aliento, no me importa lo que tu y los demás issei están dispuesto hacer contra el multiverso, pero si ustedes interfieren en mi camino...Los mandaré a todos al arder en el infierno...-decía Godslayer creando una cantidad insana de electricidad en su brazo mjölnir.

Xenger preparó su guadaña para el ataque.

-. ** _ **..atrapa el suelo...paso rápido..**_**.-exclama Godslayer desapareciendo a ala vista de Xenger y Invictus.

Invictus con extrema reacción, detiene a Godslayer con su espada que atravesó el estomago haciendo que Godslayer vomite sangre.

Pero para la sorpresa de Invictus, Godslayer miro con ira a Invictus mientra agarra el filo de la espada con su mano libre.

-...no me subestime!... ** _ **Donnerspeer**_**...-rugió Godslayer usando su brazo mjölnir para atravesar White ascalon hasta partir la espada en 2 bajo la mirada horrorizada de Invictus.

Godslayer con la otra parte de la espada, la saco de su estómago y con la otra mitad de White ascalon, la atravesó al pecho de Invictus haciendo que el vomite sangre haciendo que el caiga de espalda al suelo.

-...Ahora sigue tu!...-exclama Godslayer con su brazo Mjölnir envuelto de electricidad.

-... ** **Donnerspeer!****...-exclama Godslayer dispuesto atravesar la cabeza de Xenger.

Xenger lo miraba aburrido al ver el pobre intento de Godslayer.

-...buena voluntad...pero...-decía Xenger para lanzar una huelga de su guadaña contra Godslayer.

-...soy más fuerte que tu...-decía Xenger destruyendo el brazo mjölnir de Godslayer seguido con cortar a Godslayer al pecho haciendo salir un geiser de sangre.

Godslayer pronto termina cayendo al suelo boca abajo formando un charco.

Xenger vio que Godslayer tenía una sonrisa, pronto un proyectil logró atravesar el cuerpo de Xenger haciendo abrir con incredulidad los ojos de Xenger.

Xenger vio a Yandere que tenia su brazo extendido con electricidad rosa en su mano.

Rápidamente Godslayer se levanta para mirar a Xenger.

-... ** _ **Revenge !**_**...-exclama Godslayer envolviendo junto a Xenger en un remolino de magia.

-...imposible...maldita sea...cuantas veces tengo que matarte...-exclama Xenger al ver a Godslayer preparando su espada Gravity Blade...

-... ** _ **Counter!**_**...-exclama Godslayer cortando al pecho de Xenger para terminar con envolver a ambos en una explosión dorada.

Cuando la explosión cesó, Yandere vio a Godslayer que respiraba fuertemente, la pelea había sido difícil y lo peor es que su Brazo mjölnir fue hecho pedazos.

-...Darling...-exclama Yandere acercándose a Godslayer que se reía un poco adolorido, se sentía adolorido.

-...estoy bien...ja ja...-murmura cansado Godslayer .

-...realmente duele...-decía la voz de Xenger que heló la sangre a Godslayer y Yandere.

Ambos vieron como Xenger salía entre los humos, tenías heridas junto con una herida de corte en su pecho, salía sangre.

-...no puede ser...-murmura incrédula Yandere.

-...es una broma, sobrevivió al Revenge Counter...-murmuró Godslayer.

-...realmente fue doloroso...si fuera un enemigo cualquiera, había muerto, pero alguien como yo, puedo sobrevivir a lo que sea...realmente lograron hacer un poco de daños...-murmura Xenger.

Tanto Godslayer como Yandere sólo podía apretar los dientes.

-...Ya no mas universos, ya no mas historias, ya no mas traiciones, ya no mas dioses creadores...todos los que los dioses creadores construyeron, se derrumbará, y de las cenizas de sus mundos, nosotros lo haremos uno mejor...ustedes ahora son enemigos de máxima prioridad, al diablo lo que dijo Viciousness acerca de ti, no puedo permitir que ustedes 2 vivan, los matares y absorberes sus poderes y la usare de la mejor manera...-decía Xenger.

De repente una sensación de oscuridad le golpeó a todos, Xenger sintió el verdadero terror al sentir alguien que le respiraba el cuello.

-...veamos lo que eres capaz ante de que té envíe a tu creador, pequeña creación...,.-decía Joker whitecrow que tenia una flama roja en su ojo.

Xenger tembló su cuerpo mientra miraba de reojo con terror a Joker whitecrow.

-... (un creador, tan pronto...)...-pensaba en pánico Xenger con sudores que deslizan de su frente.

-...dime pequeña creación...quieres pasar un mal rato...-decía Joker whitecrow haciendo que su ojo ganará un tono rojo seguido con una pequeña flama roja.

Fin del ova.


	13. Chapter 13

**Ova : que es el amor? final parte 2.**

 **Tokyo**

parece que la situación se había calmado, Yandere junto a Godslayer sólo podía mirar como Xenger estaba temblando bajo la mirada de Joker whitecrow.

Parece que los creadores no tenia ese título para presumir.

-...dime pequeña creación...quieres pasar un mal rato...-decía Joker whitecrow haciendo que su ojo ganará un tono rojo seguido con una pequeña flama roja.

Rápidamente Xenger lanzó una huelga de su guadaña para cortar al cuello del creador, pero lo único que logró fue cortar el aire, ya que el ataque de Xenger atravesó a Joker como si fuera un fantasma.

De repente un ligero aura rojo cubrió a Xenger sólo para ser enviado a impactar de espalda contra una pared del edificio quedando pegado.

-...es un hermoso día allá afuera, los pájaros cantas, las flores florecen, en días como esto, que creaciones desobedientes como tu...-decía Joker mostrando a Xenger como su ojo derecho era un iris rojo.

-...deberían arder en el...infierno...-decía Joker haciendo aparecer un cráneo de un cuervo que abrió el pico contra Xenger.

-... _ **Crow Blaster**_...-murmura Joker haciendo brillar su ojo derecho.

El cráneo disparo un haz de energía carmesí dando a Xenger en el blanco.

Joker sólo podía mirar la pantalla de humo que había en el edificio.

De repente sale del humo, Xenger muy lastimado con su guadaña para rebanar en cuajo a Joker.

-...MUEREEEEEEEE...-Exclama Xenger furioso con la intención de cortar la cabeza de Joker.

Pero Xenger atravesó a Joker, vio que Joker se volvía intangible.

-...que?, creíste que me quedaría quieto para que me matará...-decía Joker mientra surge un hueso negro del suelo debajo de Xenger al golpearlo, lo manda al aire.

Reuniendo más poder mágico en su guadaña, Xenger estando en el aire, lanza una doble huelga de su guadaña para disparar una ráfaga de medialuna en forma de X de color púrpura contra Joker.

Joker hizo aparecer el cráneo del cuervo, el cuervo abrió el pico y absorbió los ataques de Xenger y desaparece y reaparece arriba de Xenger.

Xenger no tuvo tiempo para esquivar el ataque y recibe de lleno el ataque que lo mando al suelo.

-...tienes idea de los problemas que tu y tu grupo estan metido...a causado una revuelta por todo el multiverso...tus acciones a volteado el multiverso de cabeza...-decía Joker, Xenger salió del humo para aparecer de frente de Joker para lanzar un corte descendente pero fácilmente traspaso el cuerpo intangible del creador.

-...tiene a todos dioses creadores haciendo filas deseando ponerte las manos encimas...créeme, ellos no están tan felices de tus travesuras...tu creador se encuentra muy decepcionado de ti...-murmura Joker haciendo enojar a Xenger que no paraba de atacar ya que Joker parecía un fantasma.

Pronto un hueso negro surgió del suelo para golpear a Xenger al pecho empujando ligeramente, pronto enfrente de Joker estaba un Crow Blaster mucho más grande.

Disparando un poderoso haz de rayo carmesí, Xenger giro su guadaña para soportar el ataque de Joker.

Con fuerza, Xenger logró soportar por completo el ataque.

-...nada mal, pero puede hacerlo pero con 10 más al mismo tiempo...-decía Joker haciendo aparecer 10 cráneos de cuervos que luego disparar todos los láseres al mismo tiempo.

Xenger abrió los ojos en shock, no tuvo tiempo para esquivar, todos los ataques le dieron de llenos.

Cuando el humo se disuelve, se revela a Xenger muy herido, usaba su guadaña como una muleta para evitar que no cayera, su vestimenta se encontraba dañada quedando sólo su pantalón.

Xenger intento moverse pero detrás de Xenger aparece Joker que lo miraban con desinterés.

Xenger no pudo hacer nada ya que Joker lo agarró por el cuello, fácilmente lo levantaba y lo miran a los ojos.

-...fuiste una mala creación, porque insiste en iniciar una guerra en la cual ustedes perderá?, acaso no estuvieron satisfecho con lo que nosotros les dimo...o es que quieren hacer otro desastre como ustedes hicieron con los otros universos?...-decía Joker con seriedad.

Xenger sólo podía mirar con odio a Joker, detrás del creador aparece Godslayer que era acompañado por Yandere, ambos cansado, Godslayer miraba todo el asunto con seriedad.

-...aunque tengo que admitir, una guerra con tu facción contra los issei del palacio multiversal es realmente interesante y que vale la pena ver, pero...no tengo tiempo para está estupidez...dime algo, quien te ayudó?...porque dudo que trabaja sólo, no tienes la capacidad para viajar a otros universos...-decía Joker.

-...je je je crees que te lo diré, pudrete...-decía Xenger escupiendo sangre manchando la camisa de Joker.

-...no hablará verdad?, dame una buena razón para que yo no te borre todos esos poderes que no te mereces, sea quien sea que te dio todo estos poderes, te hizo subir la cabeza...-decía Joker.

-...jejejeje...quiere saber, porque hago todo esto?, je je je nosotros queríamos destruir sus hermosos mundos que ustedes con mucho esfuerzo hicieron, destruir todos lo que ustedes aman y atesora, este mundo es basura como tu, Joker whitecrow...ja ja ja ja, sí yo tuviera el poder de un creador, yo podría haberlo hecho algo mejor...-se reía Xenger haciendo que Joker se riera.

-...ja...ja ja ja ja ja ja ja, me estas diciendo que hiciste todo ese escándalos sólo porque yo y mis colegas somos basuras para ti?...-decía Joker con gracia.

-...si, ustedes apestan y mucho ja ja ja ja ja...-se reía Xenger.

Para la incredulidad de Godslayer y Yandere, tanto Joker como Xenger se reían como si fuera viejos amigos.

-...por que se ríen de esa forma...no lo entiendo...-murmura Yandere confundida.

-...ya te dije, los dioses creadores son raros...-decía Godslayer.

Xenger sólo podía mirar con una sonrisa burlona a Joker.

-...je je que espera entonces, vas a matarme?..-decía Xenger.

-...nah, no perderé mi tiempo matandote, pequeña creación, porque como tengo un gran respeto por mi amigo kurimuzon, tu creador, no te mataré, dejaré que el decida el castigo apropiado para ti...ademas...ni creas que saldrá impune de esto...tu y tu pequeño grupo de rufianes nos causaste demasiados problemas, creen que puedes conseguir lo que sea con amenazas...pero ustedes no tienen lo que se necesitan para vencernos...-decía Joker para luego levantar a Xenger un poco mas al aire.

-...Nosotros no los creamos a todos en esto para que se ponga en nuestra contra!, todos ustedes son nuestras creaciones y las creaciones no pueden oponerse a su creadores!...-exclama Joker haciendo brillar la flama roja de su ojo derecho.

Rápidamente alguien logra agarrar a Xenger y termina con alejarse, tanto Godslayer como Yandere mirada a un issei que parecía un artista de fantasía con un enorme pincel.

-...otro issei...-dijo Yandere.

-...de seguro esta de lado de ese cabrón...-murmura Godslayer apuntando con su pistola Donner al dúo.

-...tú, de nuevo...-murmura Xenger no estando feliz de verlo.

-...Gillie...Así que al final decide traicionarnos,...-decía con seriedad Joker.

-...no es lo que ustedes creen, perdón por mi intromisión Joker-sama, pero eh venido para tratar de detener la locura de mi amigo...-decía Gillie.

-...bien, si falla, recibirá tu castigo por entrometerse en el asunto de un creador...-decía Joker.

-...gracia...-decía Gillie para luego encarar a Xenger que estaba levantándose del suelo.

-... otra vez Gillie?, lo que vas a decir, ahórrate el aliento.-gruñe cansado Xenger.

-...se que fallare en pedirte que pares, pero tu crees que lo que haces es lo correcto, X, esta arruinando las vidas de los universos alternos sólo por venganza, por favor amigo, tienes que parar, si sigue por este camino, no podre protegerte de las ira de los creadores...aun no es demasiado tarde...-decía Gillie.

-...no necesito tu protección, además, no le temo la ira de los creadores, lo que yo hago, no es venganza, es revolución, la libertad de todos los issei del multiverso, donde todos son felices y libres de los caprichos de los dioses, tal vez tenga razón en algo, también quiero venganza contra ellos...-decía al ultimo con un susurro Xenger.

-...tus amigos, tu familia, no hubieran querido que terminara de esta forma, X...-decía Gillie.

-...ellos hubieron querido vivir, ellos hubieran querido existir!, dices que tengo que rendirme y quedarme atrapado en un mundo en blanco por toda la eternidad o hasta que muera, tienes idea de lo doloroso que es, los dioses creadores me lo arrebataron todos...ahora yo le arrebatare todo a ellos, lo que más ama...-decía Xenger mientra aparece Invictus muy herido que recogía el cadáver de Lux.

Ante de que Gillie pudiera hablar, Joker que estaba a su lado, habló.

-...tomaré esa amenazaba como una señal de declaración de guerra, como sufriste demasiado castigo y humillación, te dejare ir por ahora para que vayan lamiéndose sus heridas, pero déjame advertirte...el camino que busca, no te gustará lo que veras...todos tus esfuerzo serán en vanos ...-decía Joker.

De repente una brecha se abre detrás de Xenger.

-...no es necesario la advertencia, porque al final, seremos nosotros que triufemos en la guerra, vas a arrepentirte de haberme dejado ir, todos se harán según mi voluntad, conquistare el multiverso, existen muchas maneras de lograrlo...-decía Xenger mientra Invictus entraba al portal.

-...dile a los demás creadores, que pronto llegará su fin, soy un issei y los issei siempre hacemos los imposible...que la guerra a comenzado...-decía Xenger mientra se retira por el portal que luego se cierra.

-... (suspiro)...vaya desastre que hicieron, la operación super cita quedó hecho ruinas...al menos logre salvarlos...-decía Joker mientras hacia un chasquido de dedos haciendo que todos a su alrededor fuera restaurado, eso le tomó por sorpresa a Godslayer y a Yandere.

-...Así es como debe ser las cosas, el mundo perfecto, hecho de lo mejor de los otros mundos...-murmura Joker para luego mirar a Gillie.

-...en cuanto a ti, ya decidiré tu castigo, es hora de que vaya al palacio multiversal, avisa a mis colegas que llegare un poco tarde...-decía Joker con Gillie asintiendo.

-...como ordene, Joker-sama, lo siento por los problemas que mi amigo causó...-decía Gillie mientra el suelo debajo de él se abre revelando la brecha.

Gillie se retira por la brecha mientra Godslayer sólo podía suspirar.

-...que bueno, ya quería que toda esa mierda terminará...-murmura cansado Godslayer.

Yandere también asentía, no podía evitar sentir aliviada ya que recordaba a Godslayer que lo protegía, en verdad se sentía feliz de haberlo conocido.

Pronto Godslayer comenzó a caer al suelo alarmando mucho a Yandere.

-...Darling!...-exclama Yandere preocupada.

-...no te preocupe, es inmortal, así que dudo que muera con esas heridas, solo esta cansado...-murmura Joker mirando a Godslayer que estaba inconsciente.

-...tengo que llevarlo a casa...tengo que tratar con sus heridas...-decía Yandere.

-...no es necesario, traeré a mis asistentes, son excelentes cuando se trata de curar a los heridos...kuchou, Teria...-decía Joker haciendo que el suelo enfrente de Joker aparece 2 círculos mágicos con una emblema de un cráneo de un cuervo con una corona negra.

Pronto los 2 círculos mágicos brilla haciendo aparecer 2 niñas de 14 años, ambas era gemelas, cabello negro y ojos verdes, vestía con qipao blanco con detalles rojos y una chaqueta negras abierta con la emblema de un cuervo blanco con una corona negra en su cabeza.

-...acudimos a tu llamada, Joker-sama...Kuchou a tu servicio...-decía la niña con el nombre Kuchou wang.

-...estamos para recibir órdenes...Joker-sama, Teria wang, lista para cualquier mandando...decía de forma inexpresiva la niña llamada Teria.

-...bien mis asistentes, es hora de que cure a mi creación, I-GS se encuentra herido y necesita atención necesario, I-Y...puedes unirse si quiere...-decía Joker a Yandere que asentía.

 ** **Mientra tanto, en una ubicación desconocida.****

Una brecha se abre dentro del palacio, ahí sale Xenger herido junto a Invictus muy herido que cargaba el cadáver de Lux.

-...tuviste suerte está vez, casi te agarra desprevenido, escapar de un creador es prácticamente imposible...-decía Viciousness que aparecía detrás de Xenger.

-...solo baje la guardia...no volverá a pasar...-decía Xenger sentándose en su trono, se encontraba herido y cansado.

-...esa misión fue un fracaso, perdimos a Lux...-murmura Invictus.

-...no, lux sigue vivo...se salvo transfiriendo un pedazo de su conciencia en el escarabajo de dark matter, solo debemos restaurar su cuerpo original para que podamos volver a transferir su conciencia...avisa a demise que prepare la cámara de restauración para nosotros, vamos a recuperar nuestras heridas.-ordenó Xenger mientra Invictus asentía mientra abandona el trono dejando sólo a Xenger y viciousness.

-...patético e inútil, tendre que ir por mi cuenta, voy a recuperar mis sentimientos negativos, abrir las brechas casi me agota todo mi poder...-decía viciousness mientras se retira.

Xenger sólo podía quedarse callado mientras miraba el techo con una mirada nostálgica.

-...prontos mis amigos, mi familia, pronto voy a recuperarlo a ustedes, ningún creador me van impedir que yo consiga mi objetivo...-decía Xenger para luego cerrar sus ojos para dormir.

 ** **Mundo de mi dulce droga.****

Abriendo los ojos, Godslayer lo único que llego a ver, fue un techo familiar, reincorporandose, Godslayer estaba sin camisa, solo su pantalón negro, su pecho estaba fuertemente vedados junto con algunas gasas pegadas en su mejilla.

-...estoy en el apartamento, debí quedarme cansado después de usar el Revenge Counter, maldición...que bueno que soy inmortal, poder usarlo las veces sin preocuparme de mis posibilidades de morir...-pensaba Godslayer mirando su muñón, al parecer en la batalla contra Xenger, perdió su brazo mjölnir.

-...ese malnacido destruyó mi brazo mjölnir, tendré que pedir a Azazel que me traiga la Devil breaker...-murmura Godslayer mientra camina hacia la puerta y siguió su camino hasta la cocina.

Cuando llegó, pronto se escuchó un grito femenino.

-...cuidado...-exclama una voz haciendo que Godslayer mirara a una niña que se iba a cae.

Godslayer logró atraparla con su brazo sorprendiendola

la niña estaba en shock para luego sonrojarse un poco.

-...una niña?, que hace ella en este apartamento, solo otra yo y yo somos los únicos que vive en esa desolada ciudad...-pensó Godslayer.

-...oye, bajame, tus mano toca mi trasero...-decía la niña sonrojada llamada kochou.

-...lo siento...-decía Godslayer incómodo mientra le baja.

-...pervertido...no importa que tan genial eres, siempre será un pervertido, un issei siempre será un pervertido, sin importar en que universos sea...-decía Kuchou haciendo que Godslayer tenga una vena en su mejilla.

-...esa mocosa, ni la conozco y ya me esta comenzando a fastidiarme...-pensó irritado Godslayer.

-...despertaste, es un alivio...-decía la voz de Yandere.

Godslayer miro a Yandere sólo para sonrojarse y mirar al otro lado, Yandere estaba un traje de maid bastante provocativo con orejas de conejo.

-... (hemorragia nasal)...demonio...que lleva puesto...-murmura Godslayer.

-...ja ja ja acaso te aceleró el corazón, verdad?...-decía en broma Kuchou.

-...atrás enana...-murmura Godslayer haciendo que Kuchou se enoje.

-...a quien llama enana, canoso pervertido...-decía Kuchou.

-...canoso pervertido, tu abuela!...-decía enojado.

Yandere estaba muy tímida mientra todos escuchan una risa, Godslayer miraba a Joker que estaba en la mesa tomando una taza de té con Teria a su lado.

-...veo que al fin despierta, veo que te esta llevando bien con una de mis asistente, no es simpática...-decía Joker mientra bebía su té.

-...lo de simpática, lo dudo que la tenga, infeliz...-decía Godslayer.

-...ahhhh, tu té es una delicia Teria, sigue así...-decía Joker ignorando a Godslayer.

-...me hace feliz que lo aprecie...Joker-sama...-decía Teria.

De repente una mano golpea su mesa, Joker miraba a Godslayer que tenia una expresión oscura.

-...oye infeliz, no me ignore...estoy cansado de esta mierda...Así que explícame que demonio esta pasando en el multiverso..-exigía Godslayer.

De repente Kuchou aparece en el medio de Godslayer y joker, ella con rapidez y fuerza, golpea a Godslayer por el pecho haciéndole retroceder.

Godslayer se detiene y mira a Kuchou que se ponía enfrente de joker junto con Teria.

-...que gran falta de respeto hacia Joker-sama, deberíamos disciplinarte, canoso pervertido...-decía Kuchou mientras le señala a Godslayer.

-...maldita mocosa...-gruñia Godslayer con la intención de luchar contra las 2 pero joker habló.

-...no lo haga, con las condiciones que tiene, no ganaría contra un asistente aunque estuviera en buenas condiciones...solo recibirá una humillación...-decía Joker con calma.

-...asistente?...-murmura Godslayer.

-...Así, aunque se ve como niñas de 14, son realmente fuertes, son mis asistentes, cuyo deber es proteger y vigilar los universos de las amenazas de las anomalías...-decía Joker.

-...ella es mi asistente número 1, Kuchou wang...-decía Joker consiguiendo una sonrisa arrogante de Kuchou.

-...si, la mejor asistente entre todos los asistentes...-decía Kuchou.

-...la otra, es su hermana gemela menor, la asistente número 2, Teria wang...-decía Joker.

-...hola...un gusto, Godslayer-san...-decía tímida Teria.

-...respondiendo a tu pregunta...Xenger y su facción a declarado la guerra multiversal a todos los creadores incluyéndome...-decía Joker con seriedad.

Godslayer y Yandere estaba sorprendido por escuchar eso.

Parece que se había metido en otra situación mucho más problemático.

 ** **Fin del ova.****


End file.
